Just let your heart speak
by dreamxxdream
Summary: Set from after episode 7 on. Everything starts when Haru shuts himself off from the world after their race and Rin has to pay him a visit. Their relationship takes a deciding turn that day and things gradually fall into place...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:** This is my first story that ever sees the light of day and idk I'm kinda dying of nervousness orz;; I'm usually more the artist type than the writer type but this is something I just had to do because the whole thing was right there in front of my eyes after I finished episode 7 ahhh._  
_Sorry for occasional weird English, it's not my first language. Enjoy!_

* * *

_I'll never swim with you again. Never._

Who would have thought those words blurted out in his thrill of victory would lead him here in the end. Standing in Haru's living room, a frown firmly set on his face as he stared at the screen of the phone in his hand. _You need to check on Haruka-senpai_, Gou had written him. _He stopped coming to school and won't talk to anybody. Please, Oniichan._

Well, couldn't be that bad because now the bastard didn't even have the decency to be home after he had gone through the trouble of showing up here. The house was deserted even though the door had been unlocked. The guy had some nerve.

With a snippy huff he contemplated on just leaving again – because really, how awkward would it be if Haru found him in his house upon coming home – but something let him halt in his steps. The same reason that had brought him here in the first place – the memory of Haru's face when he had delivered him those lines. And suddenly another thought struck him. Maybe...

Without thinking Rin made his way back out of the house, down the stairs, rounded the next corner and slowly made his way through the bushes and trees that hid the little beaten path from the mainly used alleys around here. He found that nothing much had changed from back then. Maybe except that everything appeared much smaller now. When they were kids he had slipped through the greens here quite often. At the end of it you had an open view on the ocean and that was where Haru would always sit on top of the group of small rocks and stare out at the water when he sulked for whatever reason.

His face twisted into a scowl again, he was an idiot for thinking Haru would still do that even now. But the next moment he reached the glade and paused. For real, on top of the rocks sat a familiar figure, legs tucked up to his chest to curl into a little ball. The sight suddenly made his body feel heavy. What was the idiot doing?

Hesitating just for a moment, he regained his composure, buried his hands in the pockets of his tracksuit pants and stepped forwards. "Yo.", was his simple greeting but Haru's head snapped into his direction frighteningly fast. "R-Rin?!"

Rin was frozen to the spot. Haru looked horrible. He seemed worn out, like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were red and swollen and God... had he been _crying_?

His mouth opened but no sound left his throat, maybe because of the nasty sting he felt in his chest.

Haru knitted his eyebrows and turned his head away and Rin stared on the ground. Suddenly he realized he had come here without any plan of what to say. He wasn't even sure what he had expected to find but _this_ was certainly not it. Something inside of him wanted to turn and run away but something else got the better of him and made him slowly and awkwardly sit down next to the dark-haired boy. Haru adjusted his curled up posture and sat up straight as if he suddenly felt uncomfortable with it.

The following silence between them stretched for a good ten minutes. Rin seemed to hear his own heartbeat pound in his ears, next to Haru's strangely audible and not quite regular breathing. Just what on earth was going on here?

His thoughts overturned. Was Haru upset about losing? The guy hadn't cared about times or winning all his life, Rin was painfully aware of that. Had it really been his words that had caused this? _Why_? Haru had pushed him away all the time since they knew each other, no matter how hard he had tried when they were younger, Haru remained a fucking block of ice and kept reminding him what a pain he was to him. Shouldn't he be glad he finally got rid of him?

Time passed and Rin wasn't sure whether he had been waiting for the other to speak up but by now there were no doubts left it wasn't going to happen. Rin took another nervous breath. How was he supposed to say _anything_ when he didn't have a damn clue what was happening?

"What is this all about, dammit.", he finally broke the silence with a low hiss before it crushed him completely. But knowing the other, he wasn't hopeful for an answer. Instead he could see out of the corners of his eyes how Haru turned his head even further away.

Any other day Rin would have long snapped by now. But something about the way the usually unnervingly stoic boy didn't seem like himself at the moment paralyzed him. It felt like Haru was about to break by the tiniest wrong movement and Rin could tell as much without even having looked him in the face for a second time since arriving.

"You know why I had to do this.", he suddenly blurted out because he could no longer stand the stress this situation put on him. "Why I had to beat you to move on. You know about my dream and how I owe this to my dad. You know how much I hate that you waste your talent and still always were better than me. If I can't even beat someone like you, how could I ever-" Rin noticed his hands clench into fists on the rock he was sitting on and how the anger and the frustration slowly crawled back up but before he had a chance to go on, he was suddenly interrupted.

"I know."

The sound of the voice let the tension leave his body in an instant. He had never heard that bland voice so broken. His head darted in Haru's direction before he knew and when he met the other's blue eyes it felt like his breath was being knocked out of him. This expressionless, unreadable face he had never understood... was overflowing with emotions. And Rin's heart almost stopped because of all the sadness he saw in those eyes.

"H-Haru..." It hit him like a thunderbolt. It was his fault. It were his words that had broken Haru like this, nothing had ever been so easy to read from this face. He cared for him. Haru _cared_ for him.

"Forget it." He was cut off again. Haru broke the eye contact to turn his head away again and his voice was low and sad, so goddamn sad it ripped his heart out and he didn't even know why exactly. "You're free now, right? You can move on."

"Not anymore.", he mumbled under his breath. This was not a sacrifice he had been prepared to make for his dream. The internal battle against his pride was almost painful at this moment but when Haru looked at him again and there was a glint of hopefulness in his eyes, it was decided.

Rin swallowed and with a pounding heart he struggled to not let his hesitation show when he reached his hand out to grab one of Haru's. He was so nervous he was scared Haru could feel him shake, so he squeezed the warm hand gently before he managed to find his voice.

"Tell me. I can't read your damn mind like Makoto does, so... tell me."

* * *

_I could but I don't want to rant too much at this point, so... opinions? (;-;) -sweat-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:** First of all, thank you to everyone who wrote one of those lovely reviews! I'm not very confident in my writing skills, so I'm really glad people enjoyed it (;-;)_  
_Anyways, have the next chapter! I really struggled to keep them in-character as well as I could even if Haru is quite the challenge for me because I'm a hot-tempered idiot and a crybaby just like Rin, haha. Also I haven't read High Speed! yet, so sorry if some things happen to be off._

* * *

"Tell me. I can't read your damn mind like Makoto does, so... tell me.", Rin forced out while intently looking down on the grass at his feet. He knew asking Haru '_tell me everything about your feelings_' was usually wasted breath but this Haru sitting next to him was not the person he knew. Or had thought to know. So just maybe...

Minutes passed and his hope started to fade. Just when the awkwardness of holding the other boy's hand became almost unbearable, he heard him take a deep breath.

"I... also expected to become free after keeping the promise of racing you.", the weak voice finally reached his ears and Rin's heart clenched. With all the patience he could muster he waited for Haru to go on. "I thought the old Rin would appear again once this was settled. I thought we could...", his voice was about to crack and Haru pressed his lips together to a thin line. Rin couldn't turn his eyes away from his face anymore, no matter how terrifying the sight was. He had always wished to be able to make sense of this weird guy but right now he wished he wouldn't be able to read his face like an open book.

Haru had expected them to become friends again. And he had abandoned him. Without hesitation. The thought that Haru could possibly wish for this had never once crossed his mind in all those years.

All he had seen was his own pain as he had strove for his goal with complete tunnel vision. Haru had become a painful obstacle in his way. When had he started to see him solely as that? When had he stopped to see him as a breathing living being? As the strange but fascinating friend he had once wanted to impress so much?

"It hurt when you left for Australia. I couldn't say it but I never wanted you to leave.", Haru picked up the word again before Rin had even stomached his new realizations. "When I beat you at that race a year later... I hurt you. And you left me again. I felt responsible for your pain. Always." Haru didn't look at him again as he spoke but watching his profile was enough. Rin couldn't breathe.

"It's painful. Being left behind by someone... you care so much for." Haru did only as much as whisper those words.

Rin felt sick and dizzy. He had been important to Haru all those years, ever since their childhood and he had never noticed. He had started making him responsible for his suffering and put all of this burden on him – and Haru had just shouldered it.

In return he had been abandoned by him. Thrice.

The words rung in his ears and made it hard to even move. If he had just realized all of this before... he would have seen just how lonely Haru was. Of course he was scared of being left behind. Haru's parents suddenly crossed Rin's mind, the death of his grandmother - shit. It was all so obvious now.

"You never looked at it from this point, right? It's okay.", Haru continued, turning to look at Rin again and Rin just stared at him in horror. How could he say that, how... Rin just downright panicked when he saw the tears pooling in Haru's eyes and finally sliding over his cheeks. And finally he _did_ snap. He let go of the hand to jump up and all but yelled at him.

"It's not okay! How is this okay?! You're crying!" And Haru never cried. Never. "Why didn't you say anything?! You're always so cold around me, there's never a hint of emotion on your damn face! How was I supposed to know?!"

Shit. His hand jerked up to his mouth and he gritted his teeth. Shit, what was he even saying.

The sudden flood of despair and guilt was overwhelming, more than his hot temper could handle. And there he went blaming Haru again, being selfish and digging the hole even deeper. Haru had never _expected_ him to know. And he had never bothered to look hard enough to understand.

Even now the idiot didn't fight back, just sat there with tears dripping down his cheeks, so broken, so _vulnerable_ it hurt. Rin felt like his heart was being ripped out right there.

In another sudden irrational act he set into motion again, grabbed the front of Haru's shirt to roughly pull him up and into his arms. It wasn't just a hug – he held on to the raven-haired boy like his dear life depended on it. He didn't even realize how he started to tremble himself, all he felt was how the body in his arms unresistingly melted into him right away, how the tension faded and how arms sneaked around his waist. Like he had been waiting for just this. Not only now but all those years.

If possible Rin only secured his hold even more as stifled sobs reached his ears, shoulders lightly quivered and hands dug into the fabric of his jacket. He had messed up so badly. All this time. So badly. He sure as hell wouldn't let go now.

And so he just held him, no matter how hard he had to bite back his own tears, no matter how painful the feeling of guilt was that settled in more and more, no matter how hard breathing and swallowing was with this lump in his throat. His hold didn't waver until the sobbing finally subsided. Only then his own breathing evened out.

"Rin...", a soft voice muffled by his jacket suddenly reached his ears. "You're going to crush me." Rin would have almost believed his usual deadpan tone if his voice hadn't still sounded so tear-stained. Still he winced and immediately loosened his vice grip. But he didn't let go. He realized that Haru's words could have been a hint for that a few moments too late to make it not awkward.

What was he even thinking. This already was easily the most awkward situation he had ever been in.

Haru must have somehow noticed his hesitation, at least he thought that was the reason for him to shift closer, carefully unhook his fingers from his jacket to rest his palms flatly against his shoulder blades. Rin almost jumped when he felt those hands run over his back for a bit. Maybe he just hadn't paid attention earlier but out of a sudden the scent of Haru's shampoo was a lot more noticeable as the black hair softy touched his cheek. And his body maybe felt a bit too warm and comfortable in his arms.

His heart picked up its pace but he couldn't bring himself to break away. Not when Haru nuzzled his face into his shoulder like that, not when he made those soft snuffling noises. He was glad when the other boy was finally the one to take it over and brought some distance between them.

Silently he watched him awkwardly wipe up the remaining wetness around his eyes with his sleeve, even when Haru shot him a brief glance and tried to turn away a little.

"Come on, I'll walk you home.", Rin heard himself mutter. Everything was better than waiting for the silence to stretch into uncomfortable length. Haru looked surprised but he ignored it and reached for his hand again, carefully tugging him along.

Once again he reflected about his actions a few moments too late but he blamed the whole fucked up situation. So he was holding Haru's hand again, what did that even matter anymore right now. Rin swallowed nervously and just moved along – what he didn't see coming were the fingers that gently entwined with his and sent a weird jolt through his body. Who would have thought Haru could get so touchy-feely. Rin was sure even Makoto didn't know that. And he wasn't exactly proud about having found out the hard way by causing a situation like this.

He forced back a stressed out sigh and just quietly kept walking next to the raven-haired boy, their shoulders sometimes slightly brushing. The uproar in his head was still immense but Haru's close proximity and the feeling of holding his warm hand had a strangely comforting effect. He spaced out without realizing their silence until they arrived in front of the last stairs to Haru's house.

It was on instinct that he stopped in his tracks but Haru didn't. Suddenly he was ahead of him, took the first step and glanced back over his shoulder. The look in his eyes made Rin feel lightheaded. Haru's hand gently tugged and he followed without thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:** Things are getting serious now tehehe Also, this is the part where they started being ridiculous against my actual plans and I couldn't stop them. Less angst and more fluff from now on, yey! Btw, replies to the reviews I've got so far are at the end of the chapter. I'll do that from now on. Because I love reviews.  
_

* * *

The steps to Haru's house were only a handful but when they reached the front door, Rin's breathing was heavier than it should be. His legs tingled when he stepped into the house behind the other and after the door was shut, Haru looked him straight into the face again. Rin's breath caught in his throat. Something... Something was different from earlier.

Haru's eyes were far from expressionless but he couldn't read them anymore. There was still sadness, so much sadness but something even stronger he couldn't put his finger on. His mind couldn't. But obviously his instincts could. Rin was surprised himself when he realized they suddenly stood a lot closer. Hands held on to his underarms and his body didn't budge an inch when Haru slightly stretched up to his face and brushed their lips together. His eyes drifted shut when the shy contact became more tangible. It wasn't more than that, lips pressing against lips but when Haru attempted to break away, Rin's head followed to keep the connection.

Rin had no idea what they were doing there. But he knew what he felt – and Haru's lips touching his own felt like the missing piece he had looked for most of his life.

A bit awkwardly he tried to move his lips but soon it all just naturally fell into place when Haru started to kiss back. And it was perfect. The emotions washed over him like a huge wave and suddenly it was only Haru. Haru, Haru, Haru.

His arms sneaked around the just slightly smaller body, drew him closer until there was no room left. There was no longer hesitation in the way his lips moved, left soft kisses and little nips, again and again, as if he tried to kiss it all better. Haru was so close he could feel the little shivers run through his body and yet it wasn't nearly close enough.

He broke away and a look in Haru's face made him almost lose it. A soft red tint graced his cheeks, his lips were parted and those eyes, those incredibly blue eyes... they swallowed him whole.

Rin had no experience with these things whatsoever but his mind had stopped working several minutes ago, his instincts worked naturally and on their own. He took Haru's hand for the third time today and pulled him into the house. Even if the last time he had been here was many years ago, he still found Haru's room with ease and no words were needed to make them both sit down on the bed. Haru climbed on his lap as if it was the most obvious thing to do and his heart overturned. He could only do as much as drown in the others eyes again while Haru held his gaze with incredible certainty, arms flung around his neck and foreheads gently resting against each other.

"Rin...", he suddenly heard Haru's voice again after so long it almost sounded foreign. "Don't get trapped in something you don't want again, Rin." It was only a whisper. Technically an offer to stop this right now but he could hear a lot more than just those words. _Please mean it. Please don't say you do this only for me. _Rin let out a trembling breath.

"Shut up, you idiot. Shut up." And he kissed him again. This wasn't about guilt and sense of responsibility. This was something that had been meant to be since long ago.

Haru melted into the kiss without resistance and Rin believed he could even sense something like relief from the other boy but he couldn't give it much thought. Haru's mouth was too consuming and it was all so new and the pain was still there but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was Haru. Haru's taste, Haru's scent, Haru's body warmth, Haru's hand that had sneaked into his hair.

His own hands found a confident hold on Haru's hips and soon nudged beneath clothes to explore bare, warm skin. Haru's lips parted for a hardly audible gasp at the contact and Rin took the chance to deepen the kiss. And that moment triggered a fire that seemed to consume both of them.

There was no room for thinking, no room for words, just this overwhelming longing for the boy in his arms he had never been able to understand as such until this very moment. If he were to let go now, Rin was sure he would die without a doubt.

The innocent, shy kiss had turned into something a lot more intimate but there was nothing rough about it, no hint of competition. Hot puffs of air mixed, tongues danced around each other in perfect harmony between sweet pecks, hands caressed every patch of skin they could reach and suddenly Haru wasn't hovering over his lap anymore but pressed down on it. It wasn't enough.

His hands started to fumble with Haru's clothes and the hoodie jacket was easily disposed, followed by the t-shirt after Haru had supportingly lifted his arms. And the next moment Haru was on his back in the sheets with Rin on top of him, hips against hips. On instinct he had started spreading absent kisses in the crook of the other's neck while he just slowly ground his hips down once, then another time and again and again. He _needed_ this and the way Haru started to squirm and gasp below him, the way his hands clenched his jacket sleeves almost made him lose his mind. But it still wasn't enough.

Breaking apart with the knot in his stomach becoming tighter with every second was hard and a shiver went through Haru's body when he eventually stopped moving but he wouldn't, _couldn't_ leave it at just that.

Lifting his head and looking into Haru's face made him almost press back down, though. It was hard to believe this was the same guy he had known for the past years, Rin almost didn't recognize his face with so much intense emotion all over it. And yet all he could look at were those eyes. The blue suddenly almost appeared a hue darker than usual.

Unceremoniously he stripped down to his underwear and only when he resumed his earlier spot between Haru's thighs, the hint of insecurity he would have expected much earlier suddenly settled in. "I never did this before.", he blabbed out and felt his cheeks flush. "I- I don't want to hurt you.", he added as if to justify his embarrassing confession. But the incredibly adorable puppy face Haru rewarded him with didn't make it better and Rin slapped one hand over his face with a mortified grunt.

It wasn't until he felt the peck on his forehead that he noticed Haru was about to get up and the next moment he was already out the door. Rin just stared after him dumbfounded. Luckily it wasn't long until he returned but rather than finding out what he had been up to, there was a more prominent striking difference to just a moment ago – namely the pants and everything that might have been beneath those pants which had suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell, d-don't just undress!", Rin yelped and jerked his hand up again, the blush surely spreading up to his ears. "Why?", the other deadpanned. Right, this definitely still was Haru. Rin cursed under his breath and carefully removed the hand while Haru joined him on the bed again and held something out to him.

"This should help. I think." Instinctively he took the offered object and immediately flushed again upon realizing Haru had just handed him a container of vaseline. "I never did it before either, so we won't need a condom.", the other casually went on and Rin's heart almost stopped. "Oh my God, Haru, please stop talking!", he almost shrieked and a clueless face was the answer. "This stuff is important to discuss beforehand, isn't it." He sounded like a little kid repeating his parents advices. Rin wouldn't be surprised if Makoto had told him all of this at some point.

"Jeez.", he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Of course. But I know you, dumbass. No need showering me with unnecessary information." Haru's face twisted into an almost pout and before he knew Rin snorted with laughter. This was absurd beyond imagination.

"Just lie back down- what?", he had been about to gently push against his chest but a glimpse into the other boy's face had stopped him. What was that surprised face and the sudden blushing for?

"You... laughed.", Haru pointed out, clearly a bit too amazed and enraptured. Rin just stared for a moment before he looked away and noticed the heat rise to his face yet again. "Well, yeah. People do that.", he replied dryly but in reality he was surprised himself. It had just come naturally. When was the last time that had happened?

Haru opened his mouth to say something but Rin silenced him with a kiss before more embarrassing nonsense could be shed.

* * *

_Niji95: Hehe I'm glad you liked it (｡'▽'｡) And I hope you didn't die yet, lol. I agree that they could have put a lot more drama in episode 8 but I also loved it the way it was, I just really enjoy how this shows emotional depth through simple things and makes you think about everything for a long time fsjfsl. At least it's like that for me haha xD;_

_Kakashijewel: Thank youu (*´∀`*) I hope the continuation didn't let you down ;;_

_YumeHimamori: Thanks! Please enjoy it in the future as well haha (´ε｀ ) _

_Whateversz: Damn yes, I've never received so much inspiration from something before haha. I'm probably the laziest person on this planet but for some reason the whole thing is writing itself so far, so I hope it stays that way -sweat- Thanks for the nice comment (*´∀`*)_

_IApproveThisMessage: O-M-G thank you so much for your kind words, you almost made me cry from happiness! I'm so glad what I wanted to express reached you because actually I'm not an experienced author at all! Let alone that I struggle with correct English sometimes ;; The unplanned comedy actually happens to me as well (as you can see in this chapter pff). Again, thank you a lot! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:** Presenting you the next part, whoot~! We've reached the smut, so be warned. Not like this very smutty to begin with, more like cute teens overwhelmed by emotions because I think it's way more fitting at this point of time and awkward Rin is adorable fsjfsl. Ok enough rambling, please enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review -wink wink-_

* * *

It wasn't like what came afterwards was any better than the embarrassing conversation they had just had. Maybe it wasn't surprising with how inexperienced they both were but the whole pre-sex phase really wasn't very sexy. Starting from Rin stripping down completely and awkward mutual staring to the preparation. It left Rin somewhere between deepest mortification and crazy arousal and maybe he had asked Haru whether he was okay ten times too often.

But he wanted, _needed_ to do this right. He had fucked up long enough, so badly that he didn't know how it could ever be fixed, so at least now it had to be right. And all the awkwardness was quickly forgotten anyway when he finally, finally was all the way inside and the certainty of how intimately they were connected settled in. It was beautiful. And maybe almost a bit too much for a 17-year old guy with no sexual experience.

Even though his body had relaxed, Haru's face still looked a bit twisted and Rin almost asked again but quickly changed his mind. Above anything, he finally needed to start learning to observe and understand the other boy. All this time it had freaked him out, pissed him off to no avail that Haru never showed emotions and didn't care for anything. But in reality it had been his fault because he was too stupid to understand.

Haru wasn't cold. And least of all was it true that he didn't care. Today he had let him in and gave him a frank view on what was beneath the composed surface but Rin was realist enough to know it wouldn't always be like this and once the waves had calmed down, he would most probably be back to his old self. And Rin would have to keep looking closer instead of becoming frustrated again. So now, as long as Haru still made it easy for him, he had to start learning.

And so he carefully drew back just a little to push back in, his eyes never leaving Haru's face. His eyelids remained shut, his lips parted for a soundless gasp – he seemed okay. So he did it again. Fingers pressed into his upper arms, the world started spinning and he gently pushed inside again.

It took a while to build up a slow, steady rhythm and to realize that the twisting in Haru's face was no longer pain but something entirely else, something that set his body on fire and made him slowly lose his mind. With every time their hips clashed together like waves rolling against the shore, he could see how the moans he tried to stifle got caught in his throat and the usually so perfect self-control wavered.

Arms sneaked all the way around his shoulders to hold on, legs wrapped around his hips, hot thighs pressed against his skin and when Haru buckled up to meet his next thrust, for a moment Rin was sure he would come straight away. Fortunately that was one of the few embarrassments he was spared from today. But God knew for how long because Haru didn't give him the chance to regain a proper hold of himself.

Observing the spectacle which was the other's face certainly didn't help, how he bit down on his lip every now and then when it almost started to tremble, how his cheeks blushed in wonderful ways and in a way Rin was glad he had those damn eyes squeezed shut. As expected, Haru wasn't overly vocal in bed but Rin was persuaded being loud couldn't have sounded hotter than those soft gasps and sometimes almost whimpers that _did_ in fact leave his mouth.

He couldn't tell whether Haru was already as close as him and it put him in a rather tight position, to say the least. The solution was simple and in a heartbeat one of his hands was between them, firmly wrapping around Haru's length and stroking him in the rhythm of his slow thrusts.

What he hadn't considered in his plan was that it turned them both on more than either of them could handle. Haru clenched up with a strangled moan and there was no chance to last any longer than that. But at least that could be said about both of them. He couldn't catch a glimpse into Haru's face anymore because he had it pressed into his shoulder but it was okay because suddenly he was actually saying something and in his daze it took Rin a moment to realize it was his name. Rin, Rin, Rin. All over again, he kept repeating it like a mantra and his heart clenched and fluttered at the same time.

Their heavy breathing soon remained the only noise in the room but even when that had calmed down, neither of them budged. Haru kept his solid hold around his shoulders, Rin held his face buried in the black hair and it was almost as if they were both scared the perfect little world they had just created for a few minutes would crumble apart as soon as they broke away. Rin at least knew he was scared to death.

And out of the blue it all just came crashing in, the despair, the frustration, all the feelings that had pent up during all those years and most of all it was guilt and regret because today he had seen what a selfish jerk he had been all this time and he was so _goddamn scared_ it was much too late to ever heal those wounds they had both inflicted on each other.

"I'm sorry…" It was just barely above a whisper, something he hadn't even planned to say and something that would have been impossible only a day ago. Rin felt the tears prick mercilessly at his eyes and he was sure this had to be the most humiliating moment in his life. But he had no strength left to hold it in. Every single second of what had just happened had showed him how deep Haru's affection went, how much he must have missed him, how much the responsibility for his pain must have hurt. It just killed him.

Haru had gone tense beneath him and Rin was almost sure their communication was off again, that he got the wrong idea of this situation but he couldn't bring himself to explain, not when his breath hitched and he had to bite down on his lip to hold in disgracing sobbing noises and still doing a miserable job at it.

"…Stop crying.", he heard Haru say and it sounded like an order. Which was almost ridiculous but it brought Rin back enough to realize he was doing it again - he smothered and constricted him again with his own selfish pain. Haru hated to see him cry, he didn't repeatedly remind him not to cry to mock him but because it made him feel responsible and helpless. Without a doubt, Rin could sympathize with the feeling after today.

"Shut up.", he gritted out between his teeth, a sob quickly following and he could have punched himself for the pathetic noise. "I'm crying about my own stupidity, you asshat. Because I'm scared to lose you again after I finally have you. Let me fucking cry."

Haru remained unmoving for a moment. Then suddenly relaxed and hugged him tighter. And Rin realized if they wanted to make this even remotely work without hurting each other all over again, they both had a long way to go. But if there was anything that Rin knew how to do right, it was working hard. And he was going to work his ass off for this if Haru let him.

But for now he was just the helpless little boy he still was deep down inside, overwhelmed by his own emotions and he kept crying into Haru's shoulder – Haru accepted it without further complaints. Inwardly he decided that this was the ultimate horror scenario for the first time he honestly didn't wish on anybody. At first coming distinctly too early and then breaking down crying on top of each other, naked and with all of their mess still between them.

But somehow, at this moment, it felt like the only right thing. And it was a relief.

That, however, didn't change the fact that he would doubtlessly kill himself if anybody ever were to find out about this. Luckily, if there was one thing he could be sure about with Haru, it was that he wasn't one to blab.

Rin calmed down soon enough and the warm hand that gently stroked over his hair and along his back was probably a deciding factor. At some point he just let himself get lulled by the soft caresses, basked in the comfortable warmth and listened to the other's calm breathing and steady heartbeat. It was so simple and it was amazing because the freedom and peace of mind he had expected to get from defeating Haru without remarkable results - right now he could finally feel it.

He took a deep breath, opened his sleepy eyes and pressed his lips lazily against Haru's neck. There were still too many things that were unclear, that he couldn't figure out and that needed to be said but for now, just this was absolutely enough.

"Don't fall asleep on top of me.", Rin suddenly heard the usual blank voice next to his ear and he couldn't help but smile a little. Hearing Haru act like he didn't care had never been so refreshing. "I won't.", he mumbled into the other's neck and kissed the skin again, then nipped at it until Haru pulled his shoulder up a little. There were no attempts of stopping him though and so he started to suck carefully, grazed his teeth over the same patch of skin and just when he was sure a mark was about to form, he heard his phone buzz in his pants.

Rin cursed under his breath and detached himself from the other boy, grimacing and feeling a blush creep to his cheeks when he was inevitably reminded of Haru's release that still stuck between their bodies and most of all on his right hand. Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all or something. He used his clean hand to withdraw his phone from the pocket of his tracksuit pants and just a glance at the sender already made him squirm inside.

_Senpai, where are you? Are you okay? Are you coming back today?_ Oh great. Right now Rin was incredibly glad he hadn't told Nitori who he was going to see when he had left. That didn't make a reasonable reply that didn't give him away easier, though.

He glanced back at Haru and almost jumped when he found him unashamedly gaping at him and Rin wasn't sure _where exactly_ he was staring at. Not like he wanted to know. "Bathroom.", he muttered with a bright blush settling back in, deciding Nitori could wait as he jumped up and hurried out of the room, not without taking his underwear with him.

When he came back a few minutes later, cleaned up and his delicate parts covered by his boxers, he was quite relieved to see Haru had obviously used the time wisely and was back on his spot on the mattress but dressed in a loose t-shirt and fresh underwear. He hadn't dropped the staring, though. Rin felt his eyebrow twitch and flopped back down on the edge of the bed, his back turned to the other as he picked up his phone again. Coming up with a suitable reply was hard enough without having someone ogle him from behind.

He had just finished typing when he heard sheets rustle and at the next moment, arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind and a head rested on his shoulder and he almost chocked on his breath. "Haru, what the fuck-" "You're staying over?", the other deadpanned and interrupted him midway. It took Rin a second to realize he was looking at his phone's screen - _I'm fine. Won't be back tonight._ it said - and he flushed a bright red yet again. "You've got a problem with that?!", he snarled but Haru remained unaffected. "No."

Rin stared at the other as far as it was possible without turning his head too much, then huffed and pressed the send button, tossing the phone aside to the end of the bed. His heart skipped a beat when Haru proceeded to snuggle his face into his shoulder and after a moment Rin relaxed in the embrace, running his hand over his burning face. Was this really still Haru? The way he acted was so cute it hurt.

Then his phone buzzed again. "Nitori…", he growled to himself and gritted his teeth. Seriously, how did he deserve all of those bothersome people in his life? He moved out of the embrace just enough to reach his phone, opened the message and stared at with a blank face. _Where are you?_, it said. _SOMEWHERE._, he wrote back. The answer followed faster than it should be possible. _Okay. Please be careful, senpai. I'll write again tomorrow morning._ Oh God, was this even happening. _No, you won't. _

Rin was close to just shutting his phone off after that but he decided the chance that ended in disaster was too big, so he just buried it under the pile of his clothes on the floor. With Haru's on top.

When he leaned back against the other's body, he caught a glimpse of Haru's face and wait - was that… a smile? He snapped his head over completely but he had already put his mask of nonchalance back on and still… yes, there were was definitely a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"What?! You think that's funny?!", he snapped and started to wonder whether his face was ever going to regain a normal color tonight but holy shit, Haru had _smiled_. And he was clingy and adorable and Rin honestly couldn't handle it. "Kind of. Was that your roommate?", the other retorted unharmed by his inner breakdown or maybe he just pretended not to notice. "Yeah. He's a plague. Follows me around like a fucking puppy and keeps going on about how cool I am." Not that he didn't still like him. But it could get exhausting at times. There was silence for a little while.

"I used to know someone like that when I was a kid.", Haru said and it took Rin a while to understand. "…You asshole." Haru had his face hidden in his shoulder again but he could swear he felt a smile again.

* * *

_MarluxiaSutcliff116: W-wow, that really means a lot coming from a native speaker ;-; Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments! Actually I have no clue how long this will be in the end because I'm just kinda going with the flow. My original plan was to end this at this point right now I guess but with the next episode the inspiration just kept on coming, lol. I'm still slightly worried I won't find a good ending -sweat-_

_xTenshix: Ahhhh thank you! (;v;) I know right, I love them being cuties and they definitely could be, argh. Actually I've been writing a couple of years ago but I would have never had the guts to published the stuff anywhere, so it makes me extremely happy you enjoy my writing style ;-;_

_Noey: Omfg -hugs- Thank you so much! I'm always working hard to make it realistic and IC so I'm really glad it worked for you! _

_MysteryConan: Thank you! There will be definitely more!_

_Black-Wolf-2631: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes there's not enough RinHaru fluff around even though they do have so much potential imo (;v;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:** I felt really loved because of your sweet reactions to the last chapter, you're awesome, guys ;-; If you liked the last one, I'm guessing you'll enjoy this one as well. I just enjoy writing them as overchallenged lovestruck idiots way too much (*´∀`*) _

* * *

When Rin woke up the next morning, the other side of the bed was empty. He wasn't sure what he had expected but for some reason he couldn't help the whiff of disappointment. The night had been nice and surprisingly comfortable - it turned out Haru didn't mind cuddling in his sleep and didn't care being used as a pillow, which was next to the fairly small size of the bed - of course - the only reason Rin had stayed so close.

Maybe he would have liked waking up together on their first morning. Maybe exchange a few kisses like last night before falling asleep and then have breakfast together. Well fuck it, maybe he was a bit of a romantic deep down inside.

Of course, that couldn't be said about Haru and so Rin heaved a sigh and untangled from the sheets to go look for him. He had to be around here somewhere, it was Sunday, so there was no school and no real other reason to leave the house at this hour. Maybe he was preparing breakfast. Rin poked his head into the kitchen but it was deserted. Blinking away his sleep he ran his hand through his tousled hair and kept making his way through the house, without success. Where was the bastard? He couldn't have actually gone somewhere, could he?

Huffing to himself he decided to head to the bath until he showed up again, at least wash his face or something and he didn't pay the bundle of clothes much attention which he passed before opening the door. So he didn't quite expect the sight he was greeted with upon entering the room. Haru sat in the bathtub and looked at him with a straight face. Rin could only do as much as stare for a moment.

"What the fuck are you doing.", he finally asked flatly but Haru clearly beat him at dullness with his answer. "I'm taking a bath."

"I can see as much myself, you moron! I'm asking you _why_!", he shot back mildly pissed off already but Haru just remained sitting there unmoving and stared at him with a blank face. "I haven't done so in a couple of days.", he stated very matter-of-factly and Rin slapped his hand against his forehead. "That's a gross thing to tell me after yesterday, really.", he grumbled before he had considered his words and the sudden tangible awkwardness the statement caused for both of them. "I did take showers.", Haru clarified lowly and yet again showed off his amazing talent of making awkward situations even more awkward.

Rin growled to himself and rubbed his face while approaching the sink. It was too early to put up with these kind of conversations, seriously. "Very romantic…", he muttered to himself without really intending to let Haru hear but obviously he had. And on top of that, it seemed he finally understood where he had been hinting at from the beginning of the conversation on.

"I watched you sleep for half an hour before I got up.", he pointed out in a haste - for his standards - and Rin almost dropped Haru's toothbrush he had just picked up. "I didn't want to know that!", he snapped with a burning face and resisted the growing urge to bang his head against the sink. For a moment he put his hand over his heart which just seemed to race faster the more Haru's words sunk in and he decided that maybe he could forgive him getting up first. Maybe.

Out of the corners of his eyes he could see Haru blowing bubbles with his face half beneath the water's surface, obviously pouting while he brushed his teeth. Rin tried to ignore it and only after putting back the toothbrush he had borrowed without asking, he stepped closer to the tub. "Scoot over.", he demanded and Haru complied, however not without giving him another one of those annoying open stares while he stripped down completely. "What are you, a five year old? It's rude gawking at naked people." At least Haru had the decency to look at least somewhat embarrassed and turned his head away. "I like your body.", he mumbled and sank back into the water until it reached up to his nose.

Rin could just stare dumbfounded by the confession but finally pulled a face and got into the tub behind the other. "I might be able to get used to it, I guess.", he muttered and skidded a bit closer. Not that there was much space to begin with but Rin honestly didn't mind. Haru took the hint Rin wasn't even sure he had made and leaned back against his chest, dropping his head back against his shoulder after a moment of hesitation.

Rin wasn't sure how long they just sat there in silence and he was quite surprised it didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable as he would have imagined something like this only a day ago. Sitting naked in a bathtub with Haru after having spent a night together was a situation he clearly hadn't seen coming. But it was relaxing. Relaxing enough that he let his eyes drift shut while their cheeks softly touched and the other's calm breathing lulled him in even more.

"What do you want to do today?", he finally began to speak without giving it much thought and because they were so close, he could literally feel Haru's surprise. "It's Sunday, it's not like I have any real business to attend to." It was honestly a rather poor excuse and Rin felt the blush creep up again. "Let's go to the beach or something.", he continued the onesided conversation and suggested the first thing that crossed his mind because he was almost sure Haru wasn't going to propose anything useful before he died of embarrassment.

"For swimming?", was Haru's immediate reply and Rin didn't quite pick up on the cautious, hopeful tone in his voice. Well, not right away at least.

"Like I could hold you back from that even if I tried.", he rolled his eyes and only then he realized Haru was looking at him and he had this weird expression on his face. _I'll never swim with you again._ The memory suddenly hit him. His insides clenched uncomfortably and he turned his head away a little, not quite sure what to make of the glistening in the other's eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that.", Rin muttered under his breath but Haru wasn't listening anymore. Without another word he had suddenly emerged from the water and Rin could only stare at his back - well, and _maybe_ at his ass - while he stepped out of the tub and started toweling himself. "What are you doing?"

Haru didn't even glance at him while he reached for a second towel and held it out to him. "Getting ready to leave.", he replied as if it was obvious and Rin examined the offered object for a moment but was finally unable to hold in the smile that tugged at his lips. "Right."

* * *

By the time they walked along the street towards the beach, Rin had still a slight frown plastered on his face from the discussion they had just had in Haru's room. Since he had come to Haru's house unprepared and with nothing but his phone on him, of course he had to borrow a swimsuit but instead of just giving him one, Rin had entered the room to find Haru's whole collection splayed out on the bed. And frankly, they all looked almost exactly the same without a single exception.

Haru, however, had gone on blurting nonsense about how they all fit differently until Rin had lost it, called him an idiot and just grabbed the one closest to him. There was seriously something wrong with this guy's head. And Rin wasn't sure what was worse - this or the fact that he couldn't help thinking that it was kind of cute when Haru acted like that.

"Rin.", he suddenly heard the other's voice again after they had already walked most of the way in silence. Rin turned his head to him to show he was listening. "This is a date, right?", Haru asked and it sounded so casual that it took Rin a moment to realize what he had just said. "W-What?"

"Well, we had sex last night and now we're going something together, so this must be a date, right?", Haru explained his point, his eyes still turned ahead while Rin could only gape with his mouth slightly open. "I'm sorry, I never went on dates, so I'm not quite sure how to act.", he went on and finally looked at him, face perfectly serious and obviously actually troubled by the matter.

"T-this is not a date!", Rin finally blurted out when the blush had already spread up to his ears. Haru gave him a clueless face and then nodded. Rin ran his hand across his face and let it rest in the back of his neck. "Well, on a date you probably hold hands and stuff. But this is _definitely_ not a date." If he were to take Haru out on a date, he would make sure they did something awesome and not just walk down the street to swim in the ocean. He didn't say that out loud, though. And he _definitely_ didn't start wondering what this awesome thing could be.

"Okay.", he heard Haru say. "Can I still hold your hand?", he asked shamelessly and Rin's heart almost stopped. He was about to snap again but when he looked at the other and there was the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks, the words got stuck in his throat and he clenched his teeth. "Fine.", he muttered and blindly grasped Haru's hand to carefully tangle their fingers. He tried to ignore the sudden pounding of his heart and tried not think about how soft and warm Haru's hand felt and they just continued to walk in silence. As soon as they reached the shore Haru let go anyway, stripped at a record time and jumped into the water.

* * *

_SaralynS: Thank _you_ for the lovely comment!_ _There's definitely more to come even though I have no clue how much exactly haha_

_Aetoii: Oh Gosh I squealed in happiness when I first read your review, you know? Thank you so much (*´∀`*) The huge potential for both smut and fluff is what makes me ship these adorable idiots so much!_

_FallenAngel1129: Thank you! The whole story was born out of my need to cope with feels from the show, so I'm glad it also helps other people in the same way haha_

_Ajilika11: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_Black-Wolf-2631: Thanks so much! Also thank you for complimenting my English ahhh ;-; I'm doing my best! And it's a bit late now but obviously I've seen episode 9 and had my heart shattered at several parts. Like especially that scene with the flashback of their relay. I'm still tearing up everytime I watch it, it was the most beautiful and heart-wrenching thing ever ;-; And then there was also Haru of course and ARGH these two will be the end of me /rambles  
_

_clarit: Ahhh that's wonderful if it made you feel happy and fluffy inside __(*´∀`*)_ Thank you so much! And of course you may ask, my first language is german!

_QueenBee115: Ffsjfl thank you ;-; Your favourite, are you serious? That seriously makes me really happy! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:** Update time~! In good news, I think I finally have a rough idea where I want to head with this story. In bad news, my writing speed is currently horrible and I'm highly worried I will catch up with updating to where I currently am ughhh. Whenever I feel a flash of inspiration, stupid things like sleeping or working get in the way and when I have time I just stare at the blank page. Fjsfllsf. __Btw HAVE YOU SEEN EPISODE 10?! My fluff senses were tingling so bad, baby Rin stole away all my love in a heartbeat and did you see how adorable and happy Haru was when he ran into Rin after that year omfg -dies- (;v;) Ahh, sorry for ranting, I'm still in the stage of managing feels. Please enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Rin couldn't tell when he had swam leisurely and just for fun for the last time. And he certainly hadn't expected the one he'd do it with again would be Haru of all people. Rin wasn't going to deny it felt weird at the beginning and even though he had been the one to suggest it, it was hard to relax and move around as _freely_ as Haru did. So for the time being, he just swam imaginary laps like he usually would in the pool, thinking if they were already here, he could just as well use the time for some some practice.

Old habits died hard and whenever he happened to be head to head with Haru, he tried to get a stroke ahead of him out of mere instinct. Haru always reacted the same way, stubbornly stopped in his tracks and just started aimlessly drifting in the water on his back. It vaguely pissed him off at first but when Haru suddenly submerged under water and dragged him beneath the surface without warning, the ice gradually began to crack.

Rin still got back to the beach first. Haru hadn't made any attempt to come along even though he had told him to and so he just sat in the sand to let the sun dry him, eyes following the raven-haired boy. Rin couldn't shake the thought that he actually looked like a dolphin, the way his body moved through the soft waves, how he sometimes disappeared and reappeared beneath the water's surface. A smile touched his lips but it soon died away again.

Would he really be able to keep this up?

He had seen what his escalated fixation had done to Haru and also himself but could he really dismiss his competitive streak so easily? When it came down to swimming, would he always be able to remember what he had realized yesterday and never hurt Haru again? He had never knowingly meant for anything of this to happen in the first place after all. Even if he managed to change for the better, would time heal all wounds? And would he still be able to work as hard as before without the driving force of beating Haru? Would he slack off?

Rin's face hardened slightly and he let himself fall back into the sand, crossing his arms behind his head and watching the clouds pass by instead. He didn't notice Haru had left the water until he sat down next to him a little while later. Suddenly the silence didn't feel as comfortable anymore.

"Rin.", Haru was the first to start speaking. Rin didn't react immediately. "I need you to promise me something." His voice didn't sound considerably different from usual but after the day before, Rin could pick up on the sudden seriousness and hidden sadness in it. He sat up while Haru still stared down at the sand. "When you leave later…", he started and faltered for a moment before he turned his head and looked him in the face. "Promise me nothing will have changed from today when we meet again."

The words left Rin speechless. His mouth opened but no sound left his throat. Suddenly pictures of what had happened the day before flooded his mind, the sadness in Haru's eyes, the same sadness and fear he could see right now. He remembered the warmth in his chest when Haru had nestled up to him, the tingling feeling on his skin where his hands had touched him, Haru's sweet taste when they kissed. And what he had decided to never lose again.

"I won't let that happen.", he said, voice steady. Haru's eyes widened for the briefest moment before he visibly relaxed and nodded. Suddenly _this_ Haru was back, shy and with a soft blush adorning his cheeks, the one that made Rin's heart jump and go crazy and he realized he was the only one he had ever been entrusted with this sight. A worn out sigh left his throat and he just couldn't help but give in to the strong desire of leaning over and pressing a gentle but firm kiss on the other's lips. "Don't worry.", he muttered when he sat up straight again and brushed his hand over Haru's arm, maybe not all on accident.

* * *

Empty stomachs finally brought them back to Haru's home and after dinner - Rin had swallowed his irritation over the fact that it was mackerel again - it was about time he headed back to the dorms. Not least because Nitori had started to bombard him with messages sometime during the day and he had ignored all of them after he had sent one in return, saying he was fine. It didn't exactly make him look forward to getting back. Rin decided that was the only reason why his chest felt so heavy while he slipped on his shoes.

He buried his hands in his pockets because he didn't know where else to put them and then turned back to face Haru who also stood in the entryway, just to find he was already staring at him. Rin halted in his intention of telling him a simple goodbye. There was a stern, determined look on Haru's face and Rin almost got the feeling he was trying to communicate his thoughts over telepathy.

Well, it didn't work. And it was honestly a bit scary.

"…The fuck do you want.", he asked after endless seconds of stubborn staring and when it had become clear Haru wasn't going to voice his damn problem. Rin wasn't sure whether that was actually lack of comprehension for the failure of his task he saw for a moment. But soon enough Haru went back to his usual face, the only different being the hint of red on his cheeks. "A kiss."

Rin's face slipped. And finally flushed for the probably millionth time today. His heart suddenly pounded in his ears and he averted his eyes briefly, before making a tsk-ing noise and stepping closer to cup the other's face in his hands and press their lips together. Haru responded swiftly and wrapped his arms around his waist. It had been meant as a simple peck but Rin melted into the kiss without the slightest hint of hesitation when Haru attempted to move his lips. He couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't done this the whole fucking day. Haru's taste was still as sweet as last time, they kissed, nipped, caressed until the need for oxygen forced them apart. Struggling for air, Rin leaned his forehead against Haru's and pinched his eyes shut for a second.

"I'm… going to leave now.", he whispered and forced himself to break away. He didn't notice Haru's hand until the soft hold on his wrist stopped him to move any further away. Rin shot him a surprised look but the way Haru stared on the floor and seemed to struggle with words that couldn't come out made his heart clench up even more. "I promised, remember?", he said and Haru immediately directed his eyes back at him. Rin gave him a soft but honest smile and stepped closer yet again, pecking the other's lips before he made his way out the door.

Rin realized on a few occasions it wasn't even that hard to read Haru right if you only tried.

* * *

His feet carried him back to the dorms mostly by themselves and by the time he arrived at the door to his room, he was still lost in thoughts, trying to place the giddy, tingling feeling in his stomach. "I'm back.", he muttered upon entering and almost stumbled right back outside from the shock he was greeted with. "Matsuoka-senpai!", a voice shrieked and only a second later he would have been tackled to the ground if it hadn't been for his fast reflexes.

"I'm so glad, I was so worried about you, senpai! I thought maybe you were kidnapped, I already told the captain but he said I should wait until tomorrow!", the boy almost sobbed without giving him even a chance to speak, hands clutching to his sleeves. "What the fuck, Nitori.", Rin grunted, not sure whether he was supposed to feel flattered, embarrassed or just downright disturbed. "I told you I was fine.", he pointed out and freed himself from the other's death grip, walking over to his bed to flop down on it. Nitori immediately followed.

"Where have you been?", he pressed on, still with that whiny voice and Rin grimaced because that was the question he had been afraid of. "_Somewhere_.", he pointedly repeated his text message, hoping Nitori would finally get the hint to shut up. He could have just said he had been visiting his family and be done with the topic but straight out denying Haru just didn't feel right.

"Did you get caught up in something fishy? You can tell me, I- I'll help you!", Nitori just went babbling on and Rin ran his hand over his face with a growl before he grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders to firmly hold him in place and looked him straight in the face. "Nitori._ I'm fine_. Nothing bad happened. Now stop worrying and _SHUT_. _UP_.", he spoke slowly and with all of his remaining patience and Nitori's eyes went wide, before he swallowed and nodded quickly. "O-okay. Just, if there's anything you need to talk a-" "Shut up.", he repeated and finally the other awkwardly shuffled away, over to the desk where he had obviously been doing schoolwork before. Rin heaved a relieved sigh.

For a while he just stared at the underside of the bunk above his before he dragged out his phone and opened a new message. _I think I might just kill myself._, he wrote and sent it to the number he had saved in his contacts earlier. It didn't take long until he received a reply. _Why?_, it simply said.

_Nitori is fucking crazy. He even told the captain I was gone, guess that guy will bother me tomorrow as well._ He kept the phone in his hands this time and Haru was yet again fast to reply. _Sucks for you._, the message said and Rin's face twisted into a frown, before his phone buzzed again. _Come back over then._

He couldn't hold in a slight smile and there it was again, the tingling feeling in his gut. _I have school tomorrow morning, asshat._, he replied and Gou's message came back to his mind. _You better go, too._, he added. Haru's reply took barely a couple of seconds. _I will._

Rin didn't even notice the smile was still sitting on his lips until he suddenly felt like he was being observed and found Nitori stare at him over his shoulder, a slight blush on his face. "What?!", he snapped, angrily fighting back the red on his own face and the smaller boy jumped in his seat, hastily returning to his papers. "N-nothing! I'm sorry, senpai!", he squeaked and Rin rolled over to face the wall, pressing his face into his pillow in a lousy attempt to suffocate himself.

* * *

_I have a confession to make, I'm getting a lot of enjoyment from writing (nonromantic!) Rin and Nitori interaction, pfhahaha.  
_

_TrueSailorearth: Oh noes, I hope you feel better by now! And I'm very glad I could give you some happiness despite being sick (;v;)_

_Chibi Tsuki Hikari: Ahh thank you very much! Very glad to hear they're also your OTP and please also enjoy reading from here on (´ε｀*)_

_shanacross: Thank you! Tingly feelings are good, they also give me lots of those, gosh. I'm super happy my story created them for you!_

_clarit: Omfg you, becoming my slave would take it a little too far -rofl- (;v;) I'll gladly accept every review though haha!_

_xxxPureRosexxx: Thank you so much (´∀｀) I hope you'll also like it from now on!_

_InkMeYouVillian: Oh gosh -clings to you- I'm extremely flattered and thank you so much for the lovely compliments! Things like those really motivate me to write more ahhh._

_PinkSugarDust: Oh that's awesome if it makes you smile so much (;v;) I'm trying my very best to make it realistic and in character and still cute because yep, they could definitely be cute. They could also do it as children after all fsjfls. _

_veancie: Omg I LOVE YOU TOO! Your review made me smile a lot, thank you so much (;-;) I'm always trying my best to provide more adorable Rin and Haru, so please keep enjoying it haha_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:** GUYS! I finally filled the gap of the scene I've been skipping for a while, so now I have a total of 6 upcoming chapters all written out for you -parties- To celebrate, here's a new one already after two days! A bit shorter again but I hope romantic Rin who is too dense to understand he's getting the dokis because he's head over heels in love makes up for it (〃∇〃)_

* * *

It was Monday and Rin was already done with this week. With a thud he dropped his bag on his bed and just took in the comforting feeling of being alone for a moment. It wouldn't last for long, Nitori would be here any moment. School had dragged on endlessly today and practice had started with having himself embarrassed in front of half of the swim club by Mikoshiba just being his usual self, bursting out laughing and noisily telling Nitori 'Matsuoka had probably just gotten himself a girlfriend'. Rin had thrown a fit and that guy even had had the nerve to ask him for Gou's number after that.

But that wasn't even the worst thing. What was _by far_ the most humiliating about the whole day was that _he couldn't stop thinking about Haru_. If he wasn't entirely occupied with something even for a second, there was nothing else that filled his mind. All that he could think of was that he wanted to see him, kiss him, touch him, do _things_ to him. And then his stomach did that crazy thing and his heart would beat faster and Rin was sure he had gone completely nuts.

He needed a run. Yes, he was sure that would help. Without thinking twice Rin picked up a hairband, tied his still slightly damp hair messily together and almost bumped into Nitori who was just about to enter their room. "Running.", was all he muttered as he passed him before he could start making a fuss again.

It was already getting dark when he stepped outside but it was still summer, so the air wasn't exactly refreshing even at this time. But Rin didn't care, as long as he got the bastard to stay out of his head for at least five minutes in a row, anything was fine.

Sadly, it turned out running didn't help much either. Maybe it was the heat. It had to be the fucking heat that made him hallucinate all the time.

Even while his feet kept carrying him along the pavement and the fabric of his clothes soon stuck to his sweaty skin, all he could see were Haru's blue eyes, Haru writhing beneath him, Haru with this adorable little blush on his face. And every time his thoughts drifted to the smell of the other's skin, the taste of his lips, he sped up a little as if to punish himself.

Rin didn't even realize he had long left his usual route, he had no clue how long he had been running already but when his surroundings suddenly became disturbingly familiar, he stopped in his tracks. What the fuck was he even doing? Right there down that road was Haru's house.

He cursed to himself and went ahead. Might as well drop by to say hello now…

The thought of facing Haru made his pulse throb even harder than the whole sprint had and his heart jumped a little when he saw the light coming from inside once he arrived at his door. His hand reached out to press the door bell, faltered briefly and then pressed the button. It took a little while until anything happened. The way Rin knew him, Haru had probably considered whether bothering to open the door at this hour was still worth the effort. And obviously he hadn't expected to find Rin on his doorstep, panting and drenched in sweat.

Haru just stared at him in surprise, opened his mouth, then stared some more. Rin already started to regret his decisions.

"I was jogging around here, so I thought I could say hello.", he muttered, still breathless and at least he could blame his red face on the running. "Hello.", Haru deadpanned and it was obvious he didn't believe him one bit. His school wasn't even close to around here. Rin glared at him and finally the other stepped aside to let him in. "I'll get you a towel." Rin nodded and watched him leave, even though in reality all he wanted was grab the idiot and kiss his breath out of him. But somehow he didn't have the guts and found it wasn't as easy as it had been in his imagination. What if Haru had changed his mind?

When Haru returned, he didn't only have a towel but a small pile of clothes in his hands. Tossing him the towel, he made his way back into the house, obviously expecting him to follow and Rin jerked out of his rigor, slipped his shoes off and awkwardly draped the cloth over his head to hide his persistent blush.

"Change into that. You'll catch a cold if you leave on the wet stuff.", Haru ordered and passed him the clothes before he headed to the fridge to take out a bottle of water. Rin didn't have the heart to say he actually couldn't stay for longer than a few minutes and changing wasn't necessary. And then there was also the fact that returning to his room in different clothes wouldn't make his long absence any less suspicious. But his mouth remained shut because the way Haru took care of him and immediately provided him with everything he could need was just way too cute.

He accepted the water bottle Haru held out to him with a muttered 'thanks' and with Haru standing so close, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. It took a certain amount of courage but he still leaned in and kissed him softly. Haru's lips returned the pressure almost immediately and Rin wanted to deepen the kiss but the other broke away when he tried. "Change first.", Haru mumbled with his eyes to the ground and wow, that was a really bright blush he was sporting there.

It took Rin a moment to tear his eyes away from the rare sight and he cleared his throat, hastily gulping down some of the water he had been given earlier before starting to change without really thinking twice. Somewhere between undressing and slipping on Haru's clothes, he noticed Haru was ogling him again but this time he didn't address it. It just made his heart beat a little faster.

When he was finished, there was a bit of an awkward pause but this time it was Haru who stepped closer and tentatively pressed their lips together. Rin was fast to react and tangled his fingers in the silky black hair, drawing him closer and _damn_, even after having pictured this for approximately one hundred times in his mind today, it still felt a lot better than expected. Rin was granted permission to deepen the kiss before he had even asked for it and Haru made that cute, little noise in the back of his throat when their tongues brushed together that made his legs go dangerously weak. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, Haru's warm body pressed into his – or maybe it were his own arms that drew him so close – and Rin knew if he didn't stop this right there, there was no chance for escape whatsoever.

His hands slid to Haru's hips, actually in an attempt to bring some distance between them but his body didn't obey. Rin cursed the bastard for feeling so damn good in his hands, for kissing back as devotedly as he did and giving him this jittery feeling in his gut.

"Stay over.", he suddenly heard Haru mutter between little kisses and Rin almost wanted to punch him. "You know that's not an option.", he growled and yet he couldn't keep himself from tracing his thumbs along the rise of Haru's hip bones through the fabric of his clothes. The implications that came with the request the other had just voiced let his blood boil and there was nothing he wanted more than pin this beautiful idiot to his bed and devour every last bit of him but it just wasn't _possible_.

"Stay over.", Haru repeated stubbornly as if he hadn't even heard him and Rin groaned, dropped his head on the other boy's shoulder. "_Haru_.", he bit out and a shiver ran down his spine when fingertips softly traced the back of his neck which was exposed from his ponytail. Hastily he slapped the hand away. "I can't." It was obvious and Haru knew it. And yet, no matter how obvious it was, neither of them broke away and Rin just slumped further into the cozy embrace with a heavy sigh.

"Listen.", he started and he knew he would probably regret this sooner or later. "Class doesn't start until 10 for me on Wednesdays so I could stay over tomorrow." Rin had no clue how he was going to explain this to Nitori but right now he didn't give it much thought. For now it was more important to bring himself to leave and having a proper meeting to look forward to was his only hope. "Okay.", Haru replied immediately. "Stay for tonight as well." Rin's eyebrow twitched and he slapped his hand against the back of the other's head.

* * *

_Replies ahead, I hope I didn't forget anybody ;v; You guys are awesome, if it goes on like that the reply part will be longer than the chapters -rofl-_

_Maiden Warrior: Nnnngh thank you so much! Don't worry, it's never too late to start and you can always make up for that with reviewing from now on -wink wink- And I totally know how you feel, Rin needs a really big hug badly -coughfromHarucough- ;-;_

_veancie: Oh God I fucking love Rin so much, don't get me started! He's by far my favourite and I don't get how people can hate him when he's obviously just a sad troubled precious bby (;v;) Thanks for the sweet review, I'm super happy when people comment on specific parts they liked hehe. Bold Haru is pretty adorable right (●´艸`)_

_Awkwardsupercat: Thank you so much! I definitely plan on finishing this story but please keep your fingers crossed because my inspirational spark is very unsteady haha orz;; But I don't want to let you guys down so I'm positive!_

_Chibi Tsuki Hikari: Awww thank you -sobs- It's great to hear that I'm not the only one understanding their characters like that and you're not creepy at all haha. I hope you also enjoyed this one (*´∀｀)_

_xxxPureRosexxx: Yay thank you! I'm struggling to integrate some realistic character/relationship development and I'm glad it felt natural to you so far (｡'▽'｡)_

_FallenAngel1129: Tehehe thank you so much! I also wish there were more fluffy RinHaru moments in the show but then again, it wouldn't have made sense until now and I wouldn't ship them as hard without the heartwrenching angst nnngh. But yes, fluff is good ;-;_

_PinkSugarDust: How could you not spazz over that, I was inwardly squealing for the most part of the episode fjslfjslf Actually I'm quite positive we'll get to see a more adorable Rin soon. Until then, I will take it over and make him adorable pfff. Glad I could make you grin and thank you!_

_heavensentskysky: Thanks for loving it! As an exception I actually updatet extremely soon haha :D_

_clarit: Ohh that's wonderful if it transfered this well to you (*´∀｀) But omg noes, making you hate Nitori was not my intention at all lolol. Actually I really like him and his dynamic with Rin! Like I said, not in a romantic way but I love him as an overly caring adorable fanboy xD And it's good that poor Rin bby isn't completely alone and has someone who really likes him around ;-;_

_QueenBee115: Ahhh -hugs- Thank you! I hope you'll cheer even more to see there will be PLENTY of more chapters :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:** As I impatiently wait for episode 11 to be subbed, here comes the next part! I'm already devasted when I remember that this will be the second to last Wednesday my heart is thumping in excitement for hours and I honestly don't know what I'll do with my life afterwards -cries-_

* * *

It was Tuesday evening and Rin packed his bag for the night. He couldn't remember ever having time drag on as it was since the beginning of this week and he was thrilled to finally get out of here and make his way to Haru's. Quite conveniently Nitori was still back at the pool and discussed some things with the captain and Rin prayed to God he'd get away with just leaving a short note. When he had returned the other day – he had taken the train back to shorten the time and definitely _not _because his legs had still felt a little weak – Nitori had already been in bed. Sadly not asleep but at least it had been dark enough to cover up the difference in his clothes. And a slightly longer jog wasn't a reason to question him.

Quickly Rin pulled the zipper of his bag shut, threw the strap over his shoulder and just when he wanted to grab a slip of paper from his desk, he heard the door open and squirmed inside. "Goddamn...", he hissed under his breath and stopped his now useless task to head for the door instead.

"W-where are you going, senpai?", Nitori sputtered with alarmed eyes on his bag and Rin tried to hold in a frown. "Somewhere.", he replied with moderate calm and he knew this was probably the last time he could get away with this lousy excuse of an answer. "I'll be back tomorrow morning before class, so don't wet your pants."

Without further explanations he was about to pass the other after that but a soft tug at his sleeve held him back. He furrowed his brows and turned back to look at his roommate who stared at him with wide eyes. "What?", he snapped and he could literally see the other swallow nervously. "Could it be... Matsuoka-senpai, could it be you actually... have a girlfriend?"

Rin paled for the briefest moment before he jerked his hand up to his face to hide the furious blush that rose to his cheeks. "IT'S NOT THAT!", he blurted out and all but stormed out of their room, almost knocking down another student in the corridor and not noticing Nitori who stared after him in sheer confusion.

When Rin arrived at the stairs to Haru's house he still hadn't quite calmed down. He wasn't sure why he started thinking about it only now but the question _what exactly _Haru was to him right now didn't stop pestering him. The term 'friend' probably wasn't very appropriate, looking at the fact that he came here with the clear intent of having sex at some point of this evening. Then again, even before all of this had happened it would have been hard to give their relationship a proper name. And yet… just the imagination of thinking of Haru as his _boyfriend_ made his heart beat like crazy and his face flush various shades of red. And Rin found that reaction slightly unsettling.

Sighing to himself he tried to push all of his idiotic worries to the back of his mind when he reached the front door. After all, there was also the excited anticipation he had held since last evening and that feeling only seemed to double when he reached out to ring the doorbell. But before he could finish his task he noticed the door was already left ajar. Rin blinked and couldn't help the little smile that formed on his lips.

"Haru?", he called out upon pushing the door further open and stepping inside. He toed his shoes off, left his bag by the door and because there was no answer, just made his way towards the living area. "Oi. Don't ignore me.", he complained when he actually found Haru standing at the kitchen counter, not even bothering to turn around. And Rin inwardly slapped himself for the thought of how adorable he looked with that apron over his clothes.

"You're early.", Haru said when he finally glanced at him over his shoulder and Rin felt slightly caught, letting his eyes aimlessly roam his surroundings. "Yeah, well. Guessed I couldn't keep you waiting any longer after seeing how needy you were yesterday.", he muttered without thinking and just caught a glimpse of how Haru knitted his eyebrows before he hastily turned his face ahead again. Rin could only guess he wore the same awkward blush that spread on his own face. Well, shit.

Running his hand over the back of his neck he approached the other and with a bit of hesitation gently propped his chin up on his shoulder when he stood directly behind him. "Mackerel again?", he groaned as his eyes spotted the fish that stared up at him from the cutting board. Haru didn't reply verbally but just gave the plastic bag that also sat on the counter a soft tug and when Rin moved to peek inside he found it contained one helping of meat. And he was actually at a loss of words for a moment. Haru had actually gone and bought that for… him? Seeing that Haru had already practically lived on mackerel when they were kids, Rin couldn't see any other reason. He swallowed.

"Oh.", was the only thing he could muster to say and Haru kept stubbornly staring on his cutting board. For a little while Rin did the same before he pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his nose carefully nuzzling the crook of Haru's neck. The smell of his skin was easier to take in now and Rin involuntarily inhaled deeper, feeling this weird pull in the pit of his stomach yet again. Haru smelled like chlorine, maybe a bit of mackerel and most of all… like Haru. He liked it.

Haru didn't budge and unaffectedly kept preparing his fish, so Rin went ahead and brushed his lips against his neck. It was just a fleeting touch at first but when he still received no signs of resistance he soon became more daring, gently kissed the warm skin beneath his lips and worked his way upwards until he sucked at the spot right beneath his ear. This time he received a response. In form of a harsh punch of Haru's elbow right in his stomach that sent him stumbling one step backwards.

"What the fuck was that for, asshole?! That fucking hurt!", he snarled at the other, slightly bent over and holding his aching middle. "Sorry. My arm slipped.", Haru replied flatly without even turning to him and Rin was absolutely sure he wasn't sorry one single bit. "Like hell it did! What the fuck is wrong with you, seriously!" With an annoyed huff he stomped over to the table and dropped down in front of it. And here had been thinking Haru would have actually discovered his sweet and romantic side after buying him something other than mackerel.

For a while he glared at Haru's back until he realized it was no use because he was being ignored with practiced perfection. Rin snorted in annoyance and set his chin in his hand, elbow propped up on the table while his eyes lazily scanned the room without real purpose. And yet his gaze got stuck at something. It had probably already been right there on the shelf the days before and maybe he had just been to busy with other things to notice. The trophy they had won in the relay years ago had been neatly set up there. The one he had carelessly dropped on the floor as if it meant nothing only a little while ago.

His eyes flickered to Haru who was still busy with cooking before he rose up and approached the shelf. What he found was not only the trophy but a familiar photograph next to it and suddenly it was there again - this nasty pang in his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows, carefully picked up the photo and just looked at it. Maybe he had to look so hard because what he saw appeared almost foreign to him. In a way it was in fact hard to believe that red-haired boy who looked so incredibly happy together with his friends was actually him.

"Rin?", he was suddenly ripped out thoughts and just barely managed not to flinch. Quickly he put the photo back on its earlier spot and turned round to find Haru looking at him with slightly widened eyes, partly taken aback, partly worried. His expression changed when their eyes met and for a few moments Rin could literally see how he struggled with words that lay on the tip of his tongue. He seemed to decide against voicing them, though.

"Here.", he said instead and placed the cup he had been holding down on the table. Rin hated the sudden tension in the air. He knew he would be an idiot to think everything could be rainbows and happiness as if nothing ever happened but he also knew he had to stop mourning the past. Haru had admitted him back into his life without hesitating even for a second and he was right here with him. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

"Thanks.", he muttered but instead of sitting down and drinking the offered tea, he joined Haru in the kitchen and leaned against the fridge. For a little while he just watched Haru's hands work, slightly impressed by the fact that the other very obviously knew what he was doing - quite contrary to himself who had no idea of how to handle a kitchen - before his eyes moved to Haru's face. Rin pursed his lips.

"Are you going to punch me again if I try to kiss you now?", he asked tentatively. It was more of a warning than an actual question but Haru's reply was withering. "Yes.", he retorted straight out and Rin's face slipped until he noticed the tiniest hint of how Haru clenched his jaw and the soft pink hue of his cheeks. "Wait until after dinner.", he added with his voice a tad lower.

Rin blinked but said nothing in return, just fully leaned back against the fridge. So did that mean Haru had the same problem about being unable to stop once they touched? The weird tingling was immediately back and Rin placed a hand over his stomach. Awkwardly he stared on the ground before he wandered over to the table to drink his tea.

* * *

_I LOVED EVERYONE'S LOVELY REVIEWS SO MUCH, ARGH._

_xxxPureRosexxx: Hehe clingy Haru is indeed adorable :D Thank you so much and please keep enjoying!_

_fAnFicLover0147: Thank you! Ahh I also love when Haru shows his love in his slightly weird Haru way (*´∀`*)_

_Chibi Tsuki Hikari: Pfff I see everyone is very fond of Haru getting all possessive over his Rinrin! That's great because there will be definitely more of that xD Thank you!_

_Awkwardsupercat: Hnnngh thank you so much for the lovely words hun ;v; But don't worry about me feeling forced, I can't piece together a single sentence when I'm truly uninspired xD; And I'm really enjoying writing this story so far! Also don't worry about giving me too much to reply to, if it was up to me you could write reviews that fill an entire book because reading them makes me incredibly happy fjsflsj Anyway, thank you for loving it! I love Rin way too much to let him be a jerk, so... ;v;_

_FallenAngel1129: LOL, Haru truly does have him wrapped around his little finger but Rin secretly loves it ;D Thank you so much!_

_PinkSugarDust: Pff we can't really blame him for his dirty thoughts, right (●´艸`) Thanks for loving it!_

_Creature: Oh my gosh, that's great to hear ;v; Please also enjoy from now on tehehe_

_angelrider13: Oh noes, I hope they won't be the death of you before this story ends! Thank you xD_

_veancie: Omg LET ME LOVE YOU ok ;A; Your reviews always make me grin like a dork! Your sister is completely right because you must be crazy if you read this 5 or 6 times -sobs&hugs- Thank you so much as usual, you're really awesome ;v;_

_Guest(? xD): Ohh that's wonderful if it also gave you the dokis fsfjsl I swear my Nitori's love is 100% platonic, so don't worry about him, LOL. I'll try to keep the waits fairly shorts yes :D Thanks a lot!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note**: Anybody still as devastated as me about episode 11? I don't know when a show last left me literally sobbing like that, oh gosh. Perfect time for some cutesy sexy times :D_

* * *

By the time they finished eating, Rin was constantly on the edge. Haru's cooking was flawless and it tasted ten times better than what he got at his school but it was hard to appreciate when he even had trouble getting it down thanks to the fuzzy feeling in his inside. His fingertips literally tingled and he was sure he was downright crazy. Just thinking that he would have liked to jump up and run straight to Haru's room as soon as they had both finished their last bite was simply disturbing.

Rin tried to act as normal as possible while he helped putting the used dishes into the sink but that didn't stop him from jumping from ridiculous oversensitivity when Haru suddenly draped himself on him from behind without warning. "Let's go upstairs.", Haru muttered into his neck and the words as well as their tone went straight into his crotch. Hot air touched his skin where the other's mouth hovered, arms tightened around him and Rin pinched his eyes shut to gather the last remains of his self esteem. "Mh.", was everything he could get to leave his throat as acknowledgment but Haru obviously didn't expect more because he let go and went off.

Rin followed with some distance and soon found himself standing in Haru's room. Haru had already seated himself in the middle of the bed, eyes resting on him with determined expectance and Rin felt his heart slam against his ribcage. Face twisting just slightly in embarrassment, he forced himself into motion and climbed on the mattress to face Haru who immediately parted his thighs a little further to give him enough room. Just this little gesture already sent another hot thrill of arousal through his veins.

"Rin. Calm down.", he suddenly heard Haru's voice and after a moment of processing, Rin flushed bright red. "I _am_ calm!", he snapped and scooted a bit closer, as if to prove his point. "I'm perfectly calm.", he repeated. Of course, it was a lousy lie, if his pounding heart and sweaty hands were anything to go by. Haru seemed to know that just as well as he did but it was hard to master a proper glare when the idiot had this adorable little smile on his lips.

"Are you laughing at me?", he asked but it didn't sound half as threatening as he would have liked it to. Scowling at a smiling Haru was just physically impossible. "I'm not. I was just thinking I've never seen you act so cute before.", Haru admitted freely and reached out to rub his palm against his belly where muscles immediately tensed. "That's my line actually.", Rin grumbled, still with a visible blush blooming on his face. God, Haru's hand was _distracting_.

Haru seemed at least just as distracted, watched his own doing with rapt interest and Rin sucked in his breath when bold fingertips traced his abs through the cloth of his shirt. Was it even still normal to get so turned on by something as simple as this? Rin dropped his eyes shut for a moment and when he opened them again, Haru was leaning towards him and lowered his lips on his neck. Tentatively he started kissing his skin and Rin just barely stifled a gasp when he brushed an especially sensitive spot. Well fuck, his whole body was one single especially sensitive spot right now. And Haru was actually unpredictable.

Obviously the guy's curiosity was sparked because his hands kept roaming his torso, wandering down until they dipped under his shirt at the front. Rin pulled his lower lip between his teeth and dropped his head on Haru's shoulder, making sure to stretch his neck lightly to give those hot lips enough room.

It came as a bit of a surprise that Haru suddenly seemed almost _enthusiastic_, the boy who regarded practically everything that didn't involve soaking in some form of water as too much effort but Rin wasn't going to complain. It was quite flattering and actually helped loosening his own tension. His arms sneaked around Haru's waist, hands slipped beneath cloth at his lower back and Haru arched into his touch. _Too much clothing in the way._

In a swift decision Rin grabbed the hem of Haru's shirt and dragged it upwards, even if it meant he made him detach from his neck which he was still busily peppering with kisses. When the shirt hit the floor, Rin was about to let his own follow but Haru beat him to it. Already mildly surprised - _pleasantly_ surprised - he lifted his arms up but the other didn't leave it at just that. The shirt was tossed aside and the next moment Haru pulled himself up to straddle his lap, warm hands grabbed the sides of his face and Rin's noise of surprise was smothered by lips which pressed onto his, _hard_.

Rin's heart almost jumped out of his chest from Haru's unexpected outburst but the shock quickly subsided because he realized it was _him_ who set Haru on the edge like that and made him forget about his calm and he had honestly never felt so turned on by anything in his life.

Rin was fast to react because _damn_, he wanted more of this and after sliding his arms around Haru's waist and pulling him flush against his own body, he didn't waste another second to nudge his tongue past the other's easily admitting lips. Rin was sure this was without a doubt the most passionate kiss they had shared up to this point, inexperience and shyness forgotten and neither of their breathing could quite keep up with the bare desire that seemed to consume both of them.

Haru quickly started stagnantly panting into his mouth in a way that made Rin's head feel dizzy and most of all, made him crave more. His hands moved on their own and flatly dragged down Haru's toned back, taking in every twitching muscle and Haru exhaled shakily, deeply. Rin wasn't sure when Haru's hands had slid from his face into his hair but the way his fingers gently tugged and pulled felt perfect and sent more than just one shiver down his spine.

When his hands reached the waistband of Haru's pants, fingertips softly brushing along the skin right above it, Haru broke the kiss and Rin flickered his eyes back open to observe the other's face. He loved how he could already see Haru's composure crumble and slowly fall apart and they had barely just started. When his thumbs slowly traced his hip bones, slightly dipping beneath his pants in the process, a little gasp escaped Haru's parted lips.

Even if it was hard to look away from his face, Rin lowered his lips on his collarbone, spreading little kisses along the bone until he grazed his teeth over the crook of his neck. Hands trailed along Haru's thighs with firm pressure and having Haru softly shift and squirm on his lap felt like it was all he could have ever needed.

It was only just their second time and Rin knew there was still plenty of room for improvement but it was a lot easier than the first time. There weren't any long, awkward interruptions and even finding out Haru wore his swimsuit – his fucking _swimsuit_ – upon unzipping his pants couldn't do more than briefly confuse him. He would have enough time to feel bothered about that later. For now, all Rin could see was Haru. Haru who splayed out his soul in front of him.

Seeing how vulnerable and full of emotion the quiet boy became in this kind of situation, how he _allowed_ it or just had no chance but to allow it, it made Rin's chest swell with sensations he had never known before. Every sweet gasp or whimper which fell from Haru's lips fueled the fire in his inside and Rin did his very best to touch, caress, kiss all the right places.

Haru had materialized a container of lube from underneath his pillow a little while ago and even though the idea that he had actually gone and bought that was... interesting, Rin hadn't asked questions and rather made use of it. The mood seemed right tonight and Rin found that preparation could definitely be more than a necessary process filled with awkwardness. Maybe he was just more confident now because he knew for sure how it worked or maybe Haru's body had just already made him lose his sanity completely.

At the moment he was settled between Haru's parted thighs, kissing his way down the other's tensed stomach while his fingers gently worked him open and without a doubt, Haru _liked_ it.

As his lips trailed further downwards, Rin learned that licking and kissing his hip bone made the other's breathing hitch in wonderful ways and when he lifted one of his hands to trace it along the inside of a thigh, Haru shivered so hard that for a moment Rin was afraid he would come. His own heart throbbed madly and now that the initial reserve was gone, Rin would have loved to just explore every little quirk of Haru's body for hours. But seeing how worked up Haru already looked with the flush spreading until down to his neck and the back of his hand pressed over his mouth, he was afraid they wouldn't get very far at this rate. Besides, his own arousal was starting to get painful.

And so he carefully withdrew his fingers and moved back up to the other's face, where half-lidded feverish blue eyes almost knocked his breath out of him. He kissed the corner of Haru's mouth when he started to press into the dazzling tight heat of Haru's body and even though he had to stop halfway through because Haru tensed up, it was also easier than last time.

His own breathing came out in harsh pants and he forced himself to keep his eyes open to observe Haru's reactions. Tentatively he thrust his hips forwards and Haru immediately arched off the mattress with a strangled whimper and _shit_, he needed to work on his endurance. Was it really necessary to look _this_ fucking hot? Rin groaned in the back of his throat and moved again. Haru literally shivered with every single thrust that followed and Rin wondered whether he had even the slightest clue of how beautiful he looked. His face left nothing to the imagination, every single emotion seemed to lie completely bare and Rin wanted to etch it all into his mind.

He nudged up Haru's legs to make him wrap them around his waist and then his right hand searched for Haru's, loosened it from where it was clasped around the sheets and entangled their fingers. Haru immediately held on tight enough to make his knuckles go white.

Rin felt this wasn't going to last as long as he would have liked but at least, this time he wanted to make Haru feel even better than last time. Experimentally he put some more force into the motions of his hips and Haru arched his head back into the pillow. Rin's own head finally dropped on Haru's shoulder without leaving him with much of a choice because those emotions washed over him like waves in a storm.

Not thinking, just feeling, he quickened his pace and felt Haru's hand clamp his hair in what might have felt painful in a sober state of mind. And then suddenly Haru tensed up considerably and yanked him over the edge with him. Of course Rin was a teenage boy and had investigated his own body in certain ways before but this was nothing that could be compared with letting off some sexual tension. It was warm, it was dazzling, it went from his crotch as far as to the tips of his hair.

The downside that remained was that it faded too quickly. He did a few more lazy thrusts before he stilled, pulled out and collapsed on top of the overheated body beneath him. They both gasped like fish out of water until they found their breath back, Haru a little faster than him but Rin couldn't have felt more content than he did. Their hands were still connected and Rin just stretched and loosened his fingers a little before going back to a less intense hold. He shifted to be able to rest his head more comfortably on the warm chest and Haru gave an indefinable grunt that made him crack a smile.

The last thing he remembered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep was Haru rolling him over and off him while pointing out what a pain he was in an embarrassed, muffled voice.

* * *

When Rin woke up and the sunlight was already brightly seeping in through the curtains, there was no Haru pressed up to him like it had been during the night. Instead when he groggily blinked his eyes, he spotted an alarm clock propped up at the edge of the bed and something tucked underneath it. A slip of paper, obviously. He yawned and grabbed it, unfolding it once and spotting a few lines of neat handwriting. It looked pretty girly.

_Makoto picks me up for school every morning, so in case you wake up just stay in bed until we left and you should be fine. I'll leave some breakfast in the kitchen. PS: Never fall asleep on me again without cleaning up._

Rin felt a by now familiar pull in his chest and pressed his burning face into the pillow. This guy. He didn't even realize when he did those coupley cute things, did he?

Rolling over on his back, Rin glanced at the alarm clock and noted chances were that they were still in the house, so he stretched and pulled the warm covers a bit higher. His eyes roamed the room and he spotted his clothes over the backrest of the desk chair and his bag against the wall next to the door. A small pile of neatly folded clothing sat on top of it and Rin detected it were his running clothes from two days ago which Haru had decided to wash for him. It was weird lying naked in Haru's bed while Haru was down there with an unsuspecting Makoto but the wordless little gestures made him feel cozy and welcome. It just pissed him off that he hadn't woken up earlier. Especially when Haru had obviously been in the room a couple of times.

He reached out to switch off the alarm clock Haru had set for him as it was no longer needed and just when he was about to dig deeper into the sheets which smelled so nicely familiar, his ears picked up on sounds from outside the room. He heard muffled voices but from the distance he could only differ between Makoto and Haru and not understand the actual words. But he did register the following steps were somebody coming up the stairs. He tensed on instinct but quickly realized, judging from the situation, there was no need to feel alarmed.

And in fact, it was Haru who popped his head through the door a few moments later. "Ah. You're awake.", he said in a lowered voice – was that relief he heard? - and fully slipped through the gap, closing the door behind him. He already had his school uniform on and Rin observed with silent interest how he didn't pick up some forgotten object but headed straight for the bed. It turned out he also hadn't come to tell him something important. All he did was support himself with his hands on the mattress, lean down and press his lips sweetly against his.

Rin blinked in surprise. His chest felt weird and fuzzy when he put together the pieces and realized Haru had, in fact, come here only to kiss him goodbye. Swiftly he rested his hand in the back of his neck and kept him there, kissing back.

When they broke apart a few moments later, Haru had that little embarrassed frown on his face and yet somehow at the same time, he looked kind of... pleased. "Bye.", he muttered and tried to move away but Rin held him back at his sleeve. Haru gave him a surprised look.

"Thanks for cleaning me up last night.", he said with a straight face and it was wonderful to observe how Haru's expression came apart, changed from questioning to understanding and afterwards into a full blown glare with lots of blushing involved, everything in just barely a second. He ripped his sleeve free and stomped out of the room, throwing the door shut harder than necessary and Rin snickered into the pillow.

"Shit.", he muttered when he had calmed down and ran his hands over his face, still a bright grin resting on his lips. This guy was just too much to handle.

* * *

_FML I was just about finished writing the replies when I accidentally hit the return key and everything was gone fsjlfsj. Well, here I go again._

_clarit: Haha, that's good! I don't really know either why I've always liked Nitori because I'd be usually all like 'gtfo that guy is taken' whenever somebody interferes with my OTP but he's not really interfering to me so... ah well haha. Don't die, there's still more fluff waiting for you ;v;_

_xxxPureRosexxx: Thank you again! It's great you've picked up on the angsty moment because we'll definitely see that coming up again in the future :D_

_Guest 1 (you guys need to write some sort of name there or it gets confusing lol): I hope you enjoyed the dessert, lol. And your ankle got better? ;v;_

_Guest 2: Thank youuu! I hope what happened after dinner met your expectations keke_

_Guest 3: Ahh thank you so much! It's good you're wondering about the other guys because we'll get to that later! You still have to be patient for a little while more though haha_

_veancie: Oh gosh I'm so glad it helps you pull through the misery because I'm also using this story as some sort of self-therapy haha ;v; The latest ep totally ripped my heart out, RIN BBY why does he have to suffer so much ;A; I'm starting to panic about the ending because how will they fix all this pain in just 20min -cries- Thank you so much as usual and btw please tell me you have an account somewhere else on the webz like tumblr or twitter because I wanna ramble with you some more ;A;_

_cherise: Helloooo and thanks for the sweet words! I'm happy to hear the progression of their relationship feels natural, I'm doing my best ;v; And I agree there's not enough Rinharu on here (and also everywhere else pfff)_

_Leiya: Fjlsfsjl THANK YOU for reviewing and enjoying my humble writing ;v; I love trying to understand other people's minds but I still sometimes have a hard time writing them in-character. So it's great it worked in your eyes!_

_L. Monster: OMG your review made me smile like an idiot ;A; Don't get caught reading this at work shhh. But I'm not one to talk because I actually wrote most of this at work and obviously I enjoy living on the edge orz;; Oh you didn't know Free! is about to end? Sorry to inform you but the next episode is actually the last one -ugly sobbing- I hope you enjoyed the smut you wanted and please write more lovely reviews omg. (And you printed this omg omg ;A;)_

_Awkwardsupercat: Thank you so much again, you're too sweet ;v; I'm happy if I brighten up your mood and I hope you also enjoyed this chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:** I'm feeling generous thanks to you sweet guys reviewing so diligently ;v; So here's the next part already! I see everyone starts getting curious about their cover being blown so here we begin with the first one finding out kekeke_

* * *

It was Wednesday and way too late to go anywhere. The downside of school starting later was that it also ended later and by the time swim practice was over and school work was done, there wasn't much else to do than go to sleep. Usually Rin didn't care but today the gnawing feeling in his gut wouldn't leave him alone. As humiliating as it was - he missed the bastard. After just one single day. Actually since he had left his house in the morning. His cheeks still felt warm when he thought of the sweet goodbye kiss or Haru's skin flush against his own the night before that and Rin draped the schoolbook he was holding over his face in frustration when he realized he had been spacing out again. An annoyed huff followed when he heard a knock at their door.

Nitori was quick to jump up from the desk and no matter who it was, Rin decided he couldn't be bothered anymore today. That was until he heard a familiar voice from the door. "Is Rin here?" He shot up into a sitting position in no time, the book carelessly falling into his lap. _What the fuck_?

"Na…nase-san…?" "_Haru!_" Rin didn't think he had ever reached this door as quickly as he did now, nudging Nitori aside and gaping at the boy who stood in the corridor, face as blank as ever.

"What the hell are you-", he interrupted himself with a glance towards Nitori who stared at them alternately with wide eyes and Rin made a small hissing noise, swiftly grabbing Haru's wrist and dragging him away. Only when they had rounded the next corner, he let go again and shoved his hands into his pockets while glaring at his unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here?" Haru stared back with a completely relaxed face, casually shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to see you."

Rin drew breath to snap at him again but as the words sunk in, the anger got stuck in his throat and he ruffled his hair with a mortified sigh. How was he supposed to get angry when the idiot said stuff like that? He knew the feeling all too well. The difference was just that he knew he couldn't come see him at impossible times and ignore all circumstances and Haru was… well, Haru.

"You can't just show up like that. How did you even get in here?" His eyebrows were still drawn together in a frustrated scowl but his voice was considerably softer now. "I just walked in, nobody asked questions.", Haru pointed out dryly and Rin felt his eye twitch. "And what exactly do you expect me to do now? I mean you _are_ aware that the last train has left by now, right?" His thoughts trailed to Nitori back at their room and he felt slightly sick. Haru just shrugged again and gave him that stare. That annoying, expectant stare.

"I can always walk back.", he said even though his eyes clearly communicated something else. And this time Rin understood the message fairly well. Besides, it was too late and too far to _walk back_. "You're the absolute worst.", he finally sighed and released the tension in his body in a gesture of defeat. "If you try anything funny with Nitori in the room I'm going to fucking kill you."

Without waiting for an answer, he headed back to his room, feeling Haru follow closely and he had to fight back the blush before he had even entered. This was truly as humiliating as it could get. How on earth should he make this sound not completely insane and obvious? _Hey, Haru just came to sleep in my bed, don't give it too much thought_.

When they entered the room, Nitori still practically stood at the same spot and Rin scowled. "Go to sleep, Nitori.", he grumbled, collecting the scattered school books and papers on his bed and deciding to ignore the hesitant glances he saw Nitori casting towards a blissfully ignorant Haru out of the corners of his eyes. How could Haru stay so calm and composed? He should have felt even more embarrassed than he himself, for God's sake.

"A-are you going to… race, senpai?", Nitori finally found his voice, very much to Rin's displeasure. He probably couldn't hold it against him that this was the only reason he could think of for Haru being here. "No.", he replied simply, grimacing slightly because the next words didn't quite want to come out. "We're just going to sleep."

Rin felt his cheeks burn and he tried not to meet his roommate's eyes, just looked at Haru and gestured him to his bed with his eyes because he wanted nothing more than for them all to crawl under their blankets, turn off the lights and get over this terribly awkward situation. Haru complied without a word, slipped out of his hoodie jacket and under his blanket. Nitori suddenly was awfully quiet. And when he still didn't budge, Rin had no other choice but look at him again, just when he obviously put the pieces together in his head.

Haru had scooted over to make room for him and Nitori looked from Rin to Haru, from Haru back to him - and then his lips formed into a silent 'o', together with a bright blush on his cheeks. Without another word he shuffled away and climbed up into his bed in no time. Rin let out a mortified sigh and quickly switched off the light and joined his _companion_ who already snuggled into his sheets like he belonged there.

"You'll pay for that.", Rin whispered, still frowning while he tried to adjust into a comfortable position on the much too cramped bed. "Okay.", was all Haru muttered while edging closer and Rin somehow found it hard to stay mad at him when he rested his hand on his between them, legs tangled together and noses almost touching. He couldn't help thinking that Haru's visit probably meant he felt like him. Could he also think of nothing else but Rin? Did his fingertips also constantly tingle and itch to touch him? Did he also feel this crazy warmth in his gut Rin felt right now when Haru moved yet a bit closer and brushed their lips together?

Rin wasn't sure but just the imagination made him feel lightheaded and strangely happy. Haru made him happy. Haru of all people.

He breathed out through his nose and gently pressed back against the warm lips, his earlier threats towards Haru to keep his hands to himself and Nitori barely more than a meter above them suddenly forgotten. Well, at least he remembered the latter through the soft smacking noise he had unthinkingly caused and that sounded awfully loud in the otherwise silent room, at least to Rin's ears. Haru must have noticed too because suddenly he pulled the blanket up and over their heads. Rin couldn't help but smile a little. That probably worked for now.

In a heartbeat their lips were touching again, just lazily brushing and moving together. It wasn't more than that but it was enough. Rin could still taste Haru's special flavor, feel his warm breaths ghost over his face and it was all he could ask for right now.

Still he knew he could get carried away with this feeling all too easily and so he decided to break away before it could happen, pecking Haru's lips one last time before shoving the blanket back down. "Sleep.", he whispered and Haru nodded, turned round and adjusted his body against his. It was a position they had both grown familiar with which was funny since they hadn't spent more than two nights together but Rin immediately found his arm sneaking around Haru's waist and pulling him flat against his chest, thinking it fitted perfectly. It was nicely warm and more comfortable than sleeping alone.

With his face nestled in Haru's neck, Rin dozed off faster than he would have expected.

* * *

It was Thursday and Rin woke up from an unusual weight pressing against him. His body felt weird and stiff, he must have stayed in this position for way too long but when he lazily blinked his eyes, he soon found why exactly something felt very different from usual. Haru had turned on his back in his sleep or at least he had tried but with still lying so close he hadn't managed more than turning halfway. Haru's head rested on his arm - which had gone numb, Rin detected - and his cheek almost touched Rin's nose. It was obvious he was still asleep.

His face looked so soft and peaceful Rin just wanted to snuggle in and go back to sleep. The problem was it was already too bright outside and he had to get Haru out here soon enough to prevent further damage. Like someone else seeing him or Haru being late for school. Carefully he tried to maneuver his arm out from underneath the other's head and it was already enough to make Haru stir as well. He made a low, almost whining noise in the back of his throat, wrinkled his nose and curled up a little more. Rin realized this was the first time he saw Haru wake up. And it was a lot cuter than he had imagined.

"Oi.", he whispered when he made no signs of further attempts of moving after having rolled up into a ball. Rin grimaced and reached his hand out to run his fingers through the already ruffled black hair. He just didn't have the heart to simply shake him out of his sleep. And he wasn't quite sure what to make of the discovery of how adorable and spoiled Haru acted while waking up. He made another one of those cute noises and arched his head to meet Rin's hand. And finally, when Rin sat up he lazily blinked his eyes to tiredly look up at him and made Rin's heart beat yet a little faster.

Rin pinched the bridge of his nose, still sleepy himself and mildly overchallenged with this situation and _this Haru_ but at least the other boy finally seemed to understand why he had been dragged out his peaceful sleep. He lifted his arm to glance at the watch on his wrist, pulled a face and moved to stretch lazily. Rin couldn't help thinking of a cat.

Softly he patted Haru's side before he pushed the blanket aside and climbed off the mattress, wordlessly and groggily slouching towards the door. He watched Haru slowly slip on his zipper jacket while he himself rubbed the sleep out of one eye and stifled a yawn. It wasn't a urge he felt very often, his ambition didn't allow it but right now he just wanted to crawl back under the covers, take Haru with him and spend most of the day there. Well, life wasn't that easy.

He opened the door when Haru reached his side and cracked a dazed smile at Haru's tousled hair when he had stepped out and stood in front of him. On instinct he reached out to pluck some strands into place while Haru edged closer and loosely gripped the sides of his shirt. "Let's do something this weekend.", Rin muttered, still barely above a whisper and blue eyes scanned him with increasing curiosity. "Like what?" Rin shrugged his shoulders and straightened the blue zipper jacket slightly. "I'll think of something.", he said and when Haru kept gazing at him with those curious, anticipating eyes, he decided he really liked the Haru on mornings.

He didn't need an invitation for goodbye kisses anymore and just cupped the others face in his hands, pulling him close to gently set his lips on Haru's. The kiss was sweet and innocent and maybe still a bit dozy and Rin found he wouldn't mind having this every morning.

"Hurry up.", he whispered after breaking apart a little while later and Haru nodded, let go of his shirt to sink his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he wandered off. Rin looked after him for a moment before he sighed and turned back to his room. He was about to lift his arm to stretch but stopped in his tracks when he fully faced the bed again. Rin paled.

Nitori was not sleeping but sitting upright, staring at him as if he had grown a second head. And Rin just wished for a hole to appear and swallow him up whole right there.

His mouth opened but he realized there were no words to justify or explain the scene Nitori had just witnessed and with a mortified groan he just returned to his bed to flop back down on it. Having Nitori know they had spent the night in one bed had been weird and bad enough but this was the absolute worst. But as the silence dragged on, Rin contemplated the idea that maybe Nitori had already died from the shock of seeing his beloved senpai make out with a guy. Not just any guy either.

"Matsuoka-senpai…" Well, no such luck then. Rin just gave a indecipherable grunt as a reply and resisted the desire to bury his head under his pillow. "The last days… Could it be you've been with Nanase-san all this time?" Nitori's voice was as subdued as it could get and Rin felt the flush deepen if that was even still possible. "Why, what a fucking little detective you are.", he bit out and rolled over to face the wall.

"I-I'm sorry, senpai! I don't… I mean I don't mind at all!", Nitori yelped in a hurry and Rin heard the rustling of sheets. "That's great, Nitori.", he deadpanned and continued to glare at the wall. "What I mean is I'll fully support you!" For some reason Rin's wish to kill himself just worsened - this guy really needed to get a fucking clue when it was better to shut up. "Are you my mom?", he groaned and cringed when he heard him climb down the ladder. "You could start supporting me by acting like you haven't seen this just now, goddamn."

"Got it!", he heard the other blurt out too close next to him for his liking. "Just…" Rin sighed in defeat and glanced over his shoulder to meet Nitori's worried face. He had crouched down in front of his bed. "I'm just a little… surprised is all. I got the impression you hated Nanase-san. After what I saw at the relay back then at grade school I thought it was a little sad." Nitori cast his eyes to the floor when he spoke, visibly troubled and afraid he had crossed the line. Rin sighed again and rolled on his back.

"I never hated him.", he clarified and it irked him to hear it had seemed like that on the outside. "I guess there were just lots of misunderstandings." _Mostly on my side_. Rin didn't say it out loud but it was obvious as it was.

Nitori kept making this worried face for a moment before a honest smile spread on his lips. "So were you able to move on now, senpai?", he asked enthusiastically and Rin's brows rose in surprise. "Because you didn't look very happy even after beating Nanase-san. But just now you seemed to feel very comfortable!" Nitori said those words with his childish excitement and Rin's eyes widened slightly. A moment later the other boy blushed and stuttered apologies because he obviously realized he had admitted watching their little kissing session but Rin wasn't listening anymore.

So this was it? This was what he had needed to move on? It was true, his heart felt a lot less heavy these days. When Haru was around it was anything but that, it felt light and fluttery. It could be easily described as happiness. So had he actually been able to move on now? Or what exactly was… _this_?

"Go back to bed, Nitori. There's still time.", he finally said and even though he knew there was no way he could fall asleep again now, he honestly couldn't deal with more of Nitori's overly motivated chattering right now.

* * *

_What do we have there? Could it be Rin beginning to figure his shit out? Btw I hope everyone's cool with Nitori now haha. That's how I see him also in canon, a caring fanboy who just wants to see his idol happy. I think he's a real sweetheart but I couldn't ever see him with Rin in a shippy way even if it wasn't for Haru. They would just never feel like equals, y'know? And I think that's one of the most important things in a relationship. But enough of my rambling haha._

_Kazumiko Ritsu: I saw your review just when I had posted the last chapter, so belated reply! Thank you very much for enjoying the story and I'm really glad it feels realistic to you ;v;_

_veancie: Hehe thank you as usual, sweetie :D I hope you liked Nitori's reaction on finding out! And Rin and Haru are both being quite the lovestruck dorks, I know haha. I like to think Haru doesn't even realize how well he's doing in being a romantic pfff. Yes yes, let's pray for the best ending and that we still get a second season, that'd be perfect ;v;_

_Awkwardsupercat: Yes, I do have plans for that, they will definitely find out at some point so watch out for it! :D Thank you so much again! And I know, this site is being incredibly stupid with emoticons and doesn't allow a lot of characters, argh. I don't know if you can do that with reviews but I always preview what I wrote to see if something got eaten D:_

_xxxPureRosexxx: You could say that, the situation really is complicated and I'm having a really hard time with covering all aspects to make it realistic and still not too depressing fjsflsj. It won't get as angsty as the show though. Rin already has Haru at his side after all :3_

_L. Monster: Omg I'm laughing so hard, you're pretty hardcore for reading this with little children around hahaha. I know how you feel though, if anybody at work ever caught me looking at these babies on Tumblr or writing this story, I would never live through the shame and yet I keep doing it pfff. Ah yes sleepy naked Rin keke. Sadly he wasn't naked this time but at least sleepy xD Thank you!_

_Guest 1: It's all thanks to you guys I'm updating so quickly :D Thank you for enjoying!_

_FallenAngel1129: Ah it was you haha. Then I'm even more grateful you're taking the time to review despite just being busy and only on your phone! And omfg, you're right, Haru really already starts acting like a waifu pfhaha. And duh, he sure will train Rin in no time ;D_

_You'reMyIdol: Oh gosh thank you so much, I'll definitely do my best also from now on! :D_

_Satoko: Thank youuu! I'll do what I can! Please also enjoy from here on hehe._

_Guest 2: Nnh thank you! I'm surprised but happy people enjoy my smut because it's really not very smutty but that's mostly on purpose, so.. haha_

_CupcakeAlchemist: OMG are you serious, that's great ;A; I'm extremely happy to hear other people also understand their relationship just like I do! Thank you so much for the encouraging words!_

_cherise: lol you guys all read at such dangerous places, I'm so flattered you take the risk of being caught just to read it quickly haha Thank you so much! And yes, the Japanese are all completely crazy for Makoto, it's a shame. I don't really mind but the problem with that is that this will bring us even more official art with MakoHaru hints (and probably also in the 2nd season if there is one) and uggh noes ;A;_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note**: Hello you lovely people! I decided to put up another short chapter of sweet, sweet fluff before I become an emotional cripple tomorrow. _

* * *

It was Friday and Rin missed that idiot like crazy. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he hadn't seen Haru for years and suddenly it seemed impossible to just live through a single day without him. There was simply no logic behind this whatsoever. But he himself had been the one to put Haru off till the weekend and he sure as hell wouldn't disgrace himself any further in showing up at his doorstep yet again. Not that there was any opportunity to begin with, training practically took up all of his time aside from school during the week.

But yet during the past two days, even the little leisure time between training and school had left him with plenty of time at his hands to come up with plans for the weekend. Nitori had babbled about a summer festival at Iwatobi the day before and even if it wouldn't have caught his attention otherwise, it seemed like a perfect coincidence. He remembered that festival from years ago, he had visited it with Haru and the others before. But this time it would be different. Festivals were like the perfect thing for a proper date after all, right?

_Date_. It still sounded so weird to Rin but somehow it also made him excited beyond reason. He had spent an abnormal amount of time pondering over the idea and imagining the weirdest little details of what they could do and how they could do it but he hadn't quite gotten to the part of telling Haru about his plans. Well, it was about time now.

He used the small break during practice to grab his phone and slip out of the building where he could speak without disturbance and his heart was a real pain, pounding harder than when he had just climbed out of the pool after a 100 m sprint. What was he even nervous about? It had been Haru who had started going on about dates in the first place, so it wasn't like he would turn him down now.

In a moment of bravery he pressed Haru's contact and brought the phone to his ear. It wasn't long until the other picked up. "Okaasan?", he heard the familiar voice from the other line and Rin's face went blank for a second. "What the fuck? It's me, you dumbass.", he scoffed and his confusion just grew bigger when Haru went on as if he hadn't even heard him. "Wait a second, I'll move somewhere else."

There was random shuffling from the other end of the line and Rin held the phone in front of his face to stare at it in blunt disturbance. Just when he brought it up again, he heard Haru's voice again. "Sorry. Makoto is here, he came with me after school.", he said and realization dawned on Rin. On top of that, Haru sounded a lot less stiff now, almost… almost as if he was happy to hear him. "What did you want?"

"I…" Oh right. He should have thought this part through some more. Rin inhaled deeply to calm himself and prevent sounding like he was about to break down from nervousness. Which of course, wasn't the case at all. "You remember when I told you we'd do something this weekend?", he started and Haru faltered briefly before replying with a simple 'Yeah'. It was ten times harder to figure out his emotions through the phone and Rin wasn't sure whether there was actual curiosity or hopefulness. "You know, there's this festival taking place this weekend. You remember, right? We went there together once before. I was thinking-"

"Let's go.", Haru interrupted him. "Let me finish, asshole!", he snapped and he was glad Haru couldn't see the blush that was spreading on his face over the phone. "You were rambling.", Haru pointed out and right, now he was definitely amused. And even though he was - _again_ - amused about him, Rin hated that he couldn't see that little smile which definitely graced his lips right now.

"Like hell I was.", he muttered and scratched the tip of his shoe over the ground. "Makoto and the others better don't randomly show up there.", he added because for some reason, this certain risk which wasn't exactly low crossed his mind only now. "I'll try to think of something to make sure they don't.", Haru replied without hesitation and Rin gradually felt his tension loosen because as subtle as his way of showing it was, Haru definitely liked his suggestion.

"So, just for your information.", he started now that he felt a little more relaxed, even if it didn't help the fact that his next words came out a little more rushed than normal. "This time we're thinking of this as a date." The line went silent for a moment and once again Rin cursed the lack of visual input. "Got it.", was the only answer he got and the rest was left to his imagination. He liked to think that Haru sported the same blush as him.

"Well then, I have to head back to training. I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 7.", he hurried to finish the awkward phone call even though hearing Haru's voice was nice and he wouldn't have minded talking a little longer. "You don't have to come all the way to my house. We can meet at the festival.", Haru objected, the naive klutz that he was and Rin grimaced. "No. I'll pick you up." It wasn't like he had any first-hand experience but he knew this wasn't how dates worked. And his well thought out plans definitely included coming to Haru's house to walk to their destination together.

"…Okay.", Haru replied dumbly and somehow Rin had the feeling he still hadn't figured it out. It wasn't like he was going to explain though, so they exchanged a short goodbye and hang up. Rin dropped his head back in his neck and rubbed his hand against his forehead. Somehow he had a bad feeling Haru's romantic _talent_ hadn't been throughout considered as a deciding factor in his plans. And yet, he was certainly looking forward to tomorrow way too much.

* * *

_Now does that festival sound familiar? keke I loved that episode and the whole festival atmosphere, so I decided to go with it and send them there on their first date ahh._

_Kazumiko Ritsu: Thank you for the reviews! And yes, Nitori is such a lucky bastard indeed haha_

_L. Monster: Thank youuu ;v; And nope, actually I'm not fast at all, I've just written a lot before I even started posting, so I always have a couple of chapters on hand haha. Pff I'm sure Nitori's fanboy senses tingled immensely by the sight 8D Let's see when I can get them naked next time, LOL._

_cherise: Thank you so much once again ;A; I'm glad I could make you laugh and yes, Haru is a clueless dork when it comes to these things and I love it LOL. And you're not alone, I fully agree with you. I also can't see anything beyond friendship happening between Makoto and Haru no matter how hard I squint Dx_

_clover71: Ahhh thank you, that's great to hear you read it all in one go *A* I love how you guys all get jealous of Nitori for catching them hahaha But I agree, he's lucky indeed ;v; And Rin and Haru surely have beautiful chemistry, I'm glad you see it too ;A;_

_Satoko: Thank you! But ahh don't despise poor Nitori ;A; I don't know Mirai Mikki but I don't think of him as yandere, just a passionate fanboy haha ;v;_

_Noey: Awww that's great, I'm glad you also see their cuteness potential! Thank you so much! _

_Leiya: Ah yes Rin's development is in progress, I'm glad you see it *u* And I also rather see Nitori as a fellow Rinharu shipper who goes all blushy and gets excited to see his senpai happy, lol. Thank you so much!_

_fAnFicLover0147: Thank youu, I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_Saralyn Crystal: Thank you so much for the kind words ;v; Glad you liked their reactions and yup, it's a shame we won't get to see that in the show orz;; _

_nilifur: Ahh thank you! Nitori and Nagisa are quite alike indeed and I'm sure they'd get along perfectly, lol._

_Guest: Hehe thank you! Keep your eyes out, they will find out sooner or later but probably not as soon as you'd think :D_

_Awkwardsupercat: Oh gosh 2 in the morning, are you crazy ;v; Thank you so much again and yup I can still understand it all perfectly, so please fangirl away :D _

_veancie: Omg I think poor Nitori was too shocked to enjoy the sight properly and only realized what he saw later LOL. Andf jsfjls you picked up on it, YEP IT TOTALLY IS A DATE *A* About the preview, I also immediately thought he needs to run to Haru, I'll be severely disappointed if he doesn't Dx_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note:** Surprise, surprise, I'm alive! Actually I'm not even sad at all yet that Free! is over (for now) because that last episode was SO FRIGGIN PERFECT that I'll just be happy for a long while from all those beautiful feels. Anyways, perfect time for the boys' first date! The scenery and some other things in this chapter should feel familiar to you hehe. Also Rin will make an important discovery -wink-_

* * *

It was finally Saturday. Of course, being on time was an important point for a perfect date. But with being more than half an hour too early Rin realized he might have overdone it a little there. He had been a nervous wreck the entire day and he couldn't even see a solid reason why he was making such a fuss. It wasn't like he had to worry about kisses or any kind of touches, even sex, because they had done all of this before. Well, there _was_ a little detail which was still unknown. The little detail of what the fuck they were even doing and where they were heading with this. So maybe it was that.

Rin hadn't even been able to hide his nervousness from Nitori and if he had thought telling him about his _date_ with Haru had been an all-time low, he had definitely been wrong. He still couldn't believe he had actually let that kid help him pick out his clothes for today. He had been desperate but there was no excuse for this unmanly disgrace.

With an exasperated sigh Rin stared at the doorbell, still contemplating whether it was too early to ring until he pulled himself together at last and pressed the button. His hands moved to fix his hair which was tied together in a little ponytail, just to scold himself an idiot right afterwards and stuff his hands away into the pockets of his jeans. It took a little while until the door finally opened and revealed Haru. Haru with a startled look on his face. Haru who looked incredibly good tonight. Haru with his damn kissable lips which were slightly parted in surprise.

"Uhm. Hi.", Rin said the first acceptable-to-say thing that came to his mind and well, it wasn't exactly a quick-witted thing. But it was better than 'damn, you look hot' or 'fuck, my heart is jumping out of my chest any moment'.

Haru had a rather decent taste in clothing for someone who would walk around in identical swimsuits if he had it his way but today he looked especially nice with those slightly rolled up pants which sat low enough on his hips to reveal a bit of the waistband of his boxers – yes, he definitely wore underwear instead of swimwear – and the hooded t-shirt which clung to his torso just the right way. Rin hadn't known Haru even owned something like a necklace and bracelets either. And he definitely couldn't shake the question whether Haru had also spent an unnatural amount of time on choosing his wardrobe for today.

Rin was so preoccupied with staring that he didn't even notice how Haru did the same, not until his gaze reached Haru's face and he saw how his eyes roamed him and literally almost fucking _shone_. Rin flushed bright red. Yes, this was a great start. Just the smart gentleman picking up his date, exactly like he had planned it.

"Stop that.", he muttered under his breath and he wasn't sure where on him exactly Haru's eyes stuck but it had to be somewhere on his chest or his arms and it honestly made him feel rather uncomfortable. At least now he immediately looked up to him in surprise.

"How about at least saying hello before you start drooling?", he blabbed without thinking yet again. Smooth. But even though he really wasn't one to talk, the interesting color Haru's face adapted and the little pout were definitely worth it. Rin could barely handle all the cuteness. "Hello.", Haru mumbled, still making that slightly disgruntled face and before he knew, Rin stepped closer and pressed their lips together. It certainly eased away Haru's frown and Rin smiled a little when he felt the soft pressure in response.

"You smell different today.", Haru noted when they broke apart. "Well yes. It's called cologne.", Rin pointed out flatly and Haru gave him a curious look before he leaned in and brushed his nose along his neck, making him tense up by the very moment. "Oi.", he bit out when Haru all but leaned his entire body into him and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy this but it was _too much contact_. At least Haru seemed to come to the same conclusion and stopped sniffing him to straighten back up. "Let's go.", he said and the next moment Rin felt something warm touch his hand. Right. He had shoveled his own grave back then.

Awkwardly Rin ran his free hand over the back of his neck while he stepped back outside and allowed Haru to entangle their fingers. "You know we can't do this at the festival, right?", he asked tentatively when they started walking and _God_, he wished they could but you could only do as much when you were trying to have that perfect date with another guy. "I know. Just let me do it for now.", Haru replied evenly and Rin cast him a little glance before giving his hand a soft squeeze.

They walked the first bit of the way in silence but it didn't feel like an uncomfortable one. Rin gradually relaxed now that he had Haru at his side and even though his heart was still throbbing against his chest, it was no longer out of nervousness. Actually it was kind of nice just walking through the empty streets together, holding hands, with the chirping of the cicadas being the only noise around. _Romantic_. It was funny how everything got a different meaning, now that they actually were on a proclaimed date.

"You know", Haru broke the silence first and Rin turned his head slightly into his direction. "I think Makoto suspects something.", he said, deadpan as ever and eyes still turned ahead. Rin decided he had liked the silence better and grimaced. "Why?", he asked but it would have been a lie to say he was _shocked_. He probably wouldn't have been surprised even if Haru told him he had read it from his mind. It had always been hard to hide things from Makoto. Especially if you were Haru.

"He didn't say anything but he's been giving me those weird looks.", Haru answered and kind of proved Rin's theory of telepathy. "I usually don't carry my phone around with me, let alone use it. But you keep texting me, so I have no choice.", he went on and Rin couldn't help thinking it was kind of cute how he tried to blame him when Haru's replies never took more than a minute. Not that he texted him very often anyway. "No one forces you to read and write back immediately.", he pointed out and watched the way Haru's face twisted into a slight frown and Rin knew by now that in this kind of situation it was an obvious sign of embarrassment. Haru didn't comment his remark verbally either and just went on.

"When Makoto picks me up for school he usually drags me out of the tub every morning. But I've been there only once this week when he arrived, so-" Rin clasped his hand over Haru's mouth and abruptly halted in his steps. "Hold on a moment. He does... _what_?!" Haru blinked his eyes in surprise and just when Rin already started to fume from the idea that Makoto got to see Haru naked _every goddamn morning_, Haru peeled his hand off and gave him a calculating look. "I always wear my swimsuit.", he said flatly.

Rin felt his eye twitch. If Haru hadn't been Haru, it would have sounded like the lamest excuse he had ever heard in his life but since it _was_ Haru, there was no doubt he actually wasn't fucking with him. That didn't make it any less bizarre, though. Relieving in a way, but still just incredibly bizarre.

"You're the biggest weirdo I've ever seen.", Rin grunted and started walking again. "Go on.", he added when Haru fell back into step next to him, obviously unharmed by his insult. "He never asked questions but I'm sure he's been thinking about it.", Haru continued and Rin preferred to watch the pavement. "There's also how I started coming to school again and there was no explaining why. Kou asked whether you talked to me but I said no because I thought you'd prefer that. She's probably still angry at you, by the way."

Rin felt a foul sensation settling in and furrowed his brows. "Well, that explains why she never bothered me with it again.", he muttered and shoved his free hand into his pocket. Haru kept silent and the foul feeling grew stronger. Rin knew Haru tried to keep it a secret for his sake and that making him lie for him was selfish and wrong. But just for a moment thinking about what he had tried to avoid and push aside until now hurt. He was scared. And so he blocked it out again. Just a little longer was fine. Right?

"Sorry.", he heard himself say and to his surprise, Haru understood. "It's fine.", he said and it sounded perfectly honest. _I'll wait. I won't let them find out._ Rin felt a pull in his chest, a bittersweet sensation and he heaved a somewhat shaky sigh. Where Rin had too much selfishness, Haru certainly lacked it sometimes. Most of all towards him. Rin pulled their hands up and pressed a kiss to the back of Haru's hand in wordless gratitude.

When they reached the busier streets a while later, they mutually broke the connection of their hands but Rin couldn't bring himself to walk any further apart. Luckily with the amount of people at the festival, it didn't draw attention. They decided to start with just strolling through all the stalls to get a first look at everything and the somewhat uncomfortable conversation from earlier was easily forgotten.

Rin found that somehow it was a lot easier to warm up to each other today and he enjoyed it to the fullest to just spend time together, chat about trivial things and just sometimes, bring a tiny barely there smile to Haru's lips. But where the smile lacked in obviousness, the look in his eyes didn't whenever their gazes met during their conversation. Rin thought he had never seen Haru's eyes shine more brightly than tonight and it was a sight he never ever wanted to forget. It caused a warm sensation of happiness to bubble up in his chest which he couldn't even quite describe.

Sometimes unknowingly, sometimes on purpose Rin made sure to leave little touches and make body contact when it would look natural and unsuspicious or when he was sure nobody could see. And the way Haru even leaned into the touch when he just guided him somewhere with his hand at his lower back made the fuzzy happiness a little stronger.

Rin insisted on paying when they had settled on having squid paella, another thing he had planned out beforehand and also another thing which Haru obviously didn't understand, if the little irritated frown was anything to go by. Well, it didn't matter to Rin. What did matter was that he had every last bit of Haru's attention also while they sat and ate their meal while leisurely exchanging stories about school and Rin thoughtlessly allowed himself to laugh every now and then, like when Haru told him about how fired up he had been upon hearing their swim club could be the ticket to using indoor pools during winter. It was hard to believe how talkative Haru suddenly was and how natural it seemed. Even their usual bickering – which Rin actually didn't mind to be honest – had subsided for today, even though Rin _did_ take chances to tease the other when they were there, just to see the cute little pout it brought to his face.

Summer festivals weren't real summer festivals without the games, so that was up next on Rin's checklist. Haru proved to be more enthusiastic with those than Rin would have expected and after a friendly but still highly dedicated competition at the shooting stand – it turned out neither of them proved to be very talented with this kind of thing – Rin shooed him towards the water balloon scooping game. He had noticed Haru casting longing glances to the water tank already when they had passed it earlier and in a way, he was glad he wasn't wearing his swimsuit today.

Rin decided to let Haru have his fun and just crouched down right next to him, arms folded on his knees while watching with amazed interest how Haru expertly withdrew the first balloon. He probably shouldn't have been surprised when a second and third one quickly followed. Haru turned out to be a real genius with the game, but then again it was about water.

Rin smiled when he noticed the two little boys sitting next to Haru who watched him with huge eyes and amazement plastered all over their faces. They were probably around the same age as them back then, when he had been here for the last time and for a moment images flashed in his mind of how he had forced Haru into playful showdowns at all kind of games even back then. Rin had lost the competition by a hair during the last game and a little while later Haru had shown up with a candy apple he had bought for him. A memory he had forgotten long ago but suddenly it was as vivid as if it had only been yesterday.

"He's amazing, huh?", Rin addressed the two boys with a bright grin tugging on his lips and leaned over a bit more to get a proper look at them. Their faces immediately lit up. While they excitedly agreed with him and babbled about how they had never seen anyone pull out so many balloons in a row, Rin saw Haru cast an astonished, embarrassed glance towards him. Rin grinned back unashamedly and Haru awkwardly turned to the boys. "I can show you how to do it, if you want.", he said and they screeched in happiness.

Rin tucked his face partly behind his folded arms to hide his fond smile while he observed the adorable scene in front of him. The kids listened and tried to mimic with rapt concentration what Haru patiently taught them and Rin registered that guy was surprisingly good with kids. In the end both of his students walked off with proud, smiling faces and a bunch of balloons in their hands, Haru's own which he had given to them included.

"Wow, you'd make a great mom. Makoto must have rubbed off on you.", Rin teased as they straightened back up and Haru sent him a half-assed glare which honestly wasn't scary at all. And there it was again, that little pout. "Shut up.", he mumbled and Rin would have given a lot to be able to kiss him now.

"Come on, I'll get you some crushed ice as a reward.", he said instead and nudged Haru's side to make him start walking with him. "Stop buying things for me.", Haru complained, brushing Rin's arm with his and Rin found it hard to get the smile off his face again. "No chance.", he shot back and headed straight to his destination, already withdrawing his wallet.

A few moments later had them strolling through the rowed up stalls and countless illuminations again, Haru eating his ice topped with blue syrup without further complaints. The whole thing was 99% water after all, so of course he would enjoy it. Rin thought he could probably be glad he had such an easy to please date. Put him in front of any container of water and he'd be throughout entertained. Rin turned his head when he felt a soft nudge of Haru's elbow, just to find a spoonful of blue colored ice in front of his face. He stared at it in surprise, blushed but easily gave in and opened his mouth to let Haru feed him.

"Let's head up to that platform.", Rin said with a nod in said direction after a brief glance on his phone to check the time. "Why?", Haru mumbled around the spoon in his mouth and Rin averted his eyes. He couldn't tell whether Haru acted like such a cute, lovable dork on purpose or whether he just felt incredible comfortable and didn't even notice. "The fireworks display starts in a bit, I want to have a good view.", he said and it was obvious that was a new piece of information for Haru. Well, of course it was, Rin had been the one doing the planning after all.

If Haru thought it was cheesy, he didn't let it show because he just kept walking at his side, munching away on his ice. A few more spoonfuls were offered to Rin until they reached their destination which turned out to be mostly deserted, except of a few people all lingering a couple of meters away. Rin was pleased with his choice. Haru dropped his empty cup into a nearby bin before they stepped to the railing, both leaning on it on their underarms. The view was nice already now, with the festival and the countless lanterns spread out beneath them and the ocean glittering under the cloudless night sky.

"Thank you for today.", he heard Haru's voice after a little while. Rin turned his head to him on instinct and even though Haru kept looking ahead, he could tell it was there again, this certain glistening in his eyes. "I've been wishing to see you like this again for a long time.", Haru added and he sounded so different from usual, his voice so soft and so… warm. Rin's breath caught in his throat and when Haru turned to look back at him, everything inside of him exploded into muddled fuzzy, tingling warmth. There was no bright goofy grin on his face, just a little curl on the corners of his mouth and a faint blush on his cheeks but Rin knew he had never seen Haru look so genuinely happy before.

His mouth opened but no sound came out. He felt like in a fucking sappy shoujo manga when a pang sounded and the first firecracker lit up the sky, just right at this moment when it hit him like a blow to the back of his head.

He was in love. He had fallen so hard that there was no chance of ever turning back.

Suddenly it was all as bright and clear as the sun and it all made perfect sense and he couldn't believe he had never been able to put his finger on it before. It was clear why he wanted to fall asleep and wake up with Haru in his arms, why every thought in every free second was filled with Haru. He realized why he hadn't been able to stop looking at Haru even when they had been younger, why his heart had beat faster when he watched him swim, why he had felt incredibly proud and happy when he had been able to draw a smile out of the stubborn kid that usually kept sending him glares. Why it had torn him apart when he had gone to Australia and Haru had disappeared from his life. Why the excitement about finally beating Haru and supposedly freeing himself after all those years had only lasted until he had caught that broken look on his face.

It had been love all along.

"Haru…", he choked out but before he had a chance to continue and find out what he even wanted to say, Haru stepped closer and hugged him. Gentle and sweet and Rin didn't waste a single thought on the handful of people around them. They were probably occupied with the colorful light balls that started exploding in the sky in growing numbers anyway.

He buried his face at Haru's neck and his breaths came out flat and fluttery while he gently returned the embrace. He felt completely vulnerable and defenseless but in some strange way it was perfect like that because Haru didn't push him away but let him in. It felt like this was exactly the connection he had been striving to achieve from the day on he had watched Haru swim for the first time, in a way so different from everybody else. He had always wanted to worm his way into this cold and weird kid's life and mind and have him all for himself. And only now he saw he had succeeded a long time ago.

"Are you crying?", he suddenly heard Haru's voice next to his ear. Instead of snapping, he grinned. "I'm not _that_ sentimental.", he retorted and lifted his head to kiss Haru's cheek. Today wasn't a reason to cry but to celebrate. "You've always been a crybaby.", Haru said dryly and once again, where Rin would have fretted any other day, he just laughed and pinched the others side. "And you've always been awfully ill-mannered.", he shot back and loosened the embrace, grasping only Haru's hand while he turned back to the railing and directed his eyes to the sky.

The crackling noises of the fireworks matched with the feeling in his inside fairly well and Haru gave his hand a squeeze while leaning into him. They watched the colorful spectacle without further words and well, maybe this whole part wasn't like Rin had planned it out in his mind. It was better.

* * *

_clarit: I'M SORRY THERE WERE NO YUKATAS. I actually dallied with the idea for a while but idk somehow normal clothes were more convenient. I thought about changing it when you guys asked for it in the reviews but decided I liked some parts too much to delete them orz;; And also concerning your other review: I'm very glad you could make peace with Nitori ;v; haha Thank you!_

_veancie: LOL I never noticed you didn't write a name, somehow I didn't even look to know the review was from you? Well well, they still haven't been found out as you see :D Also no Nitori stalker, at least I didn't write it but who knows hahahaha_

_NezuShibeb: Awww thank you so much! I hope you didn't quit the show completely because you would have missed all the sweet Rinharu love in the last episode omfg_

_FallenAngel1129: I'm definitely rolling in happy free feels with you ahh. I hope you enjoyed their little date keke. Even though there were no yukatas. Like I said in the reply above I just couldn't fit in properly ;A; But at least Rin was still all 'OMG so sexy' -rofl-_

_brojaxeh: Ahh thank you for the sweet words ;v; Makes me so glad to hear you liked it so much you read everything in just one day and sharing the beautiful feels I have for these babies with others makes me happiest fsjflsj _

_celestialstarynight: Thank you so much! As you see Haru is quite aware he isn't able to hide it all haha._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note:** Sorry it took a bit longer this time! I'm not 100% satisfied with this one, so maybe that's why. I wanted it to be perfect because it's an important chapter (and the hardest to write chapter) but sfjslf oh wells. I hope I could get everything across even if I couldn't quite find the words I wanted._

* * *

They were a little bit more than a week into whatever they had started after their first date when Rin's head was partially clear enough to think about other things than kissing and touching Haru. Well, what he had been thinking about instead still revolved around nothing but Haru. Just this time it was about swimming.

When he had realized his worries about slacking off weren't happening - on the opposite, he was more invested than ever - he had started questioning the reasons for it. Also, as much as he tried to shake it off, the burning desire to compete with Haru was still there. But it was different. It wasn't painful anymore. Everything about swimming suddenly started to feel different. And Rin needed to know why.

That was why right now he was standing in front of his school gate, waiting for Haru to show up. It was late and long dark outside, nobody else was around. Even though Haru had shown up at his dorms again without being asked during the past week, this was the first time that Rin had told him to come. Maybe that was why he looked a little bit unsettled when Rin finally spotted him. Maybe it was just his imagination because there really wasn't much of a difference, Haru just looked like Haru with his stoic face in a mask of indifference. It just felt like the little glistening in his eyes that gave Rin the feeling he was happy to see him was missing tonight.

"What is it?", Haru asked once he arrived in front of him and Rin felt a certain nervousness spread in the pit of his stomach. "Come.", was his only reply and Haru didn't ask questions, just followed when he started walking. He headed straight for the indoor pool and if Haru knew where this was heading, he didn't let it show. He just walked after him until they arrived inside the building and stood by the edge of the pool.

"I want to try something.", Rin picked up the word again, already feeling his heartbeat speed up. "Let's race, Haru.", he said, meeting the other boy's eyes. Haru's expression hardened. "No.", he retorted straight away and Rin wasn't exactly surprised. He knew why Haru objected, what he was afraid of. It was rather obvious after what had happened after their last race but Rin wasn't about to give in. "Trust me.", he urged, voice calm and steady. Rin knew he hadn't given Haru many reasons to trust him recently but when he held his gaze and long moments passed, he could see the stubbornness in the other's eyes fade. Haru didn't say a word, just averted his eyes and started taking his clothes off.

Rin immediately felt a thrill of excitement rush through his veins and quickly he mimicked the other's doing, tossing him the second pair of goggles and the cap he had brought in the process. The fact that Haru would wear his swimsuit had pretty much been a given anyway.

"Swim at your best. No holding back.", Rin remarked while they both stretched as a short warm-up and Haru briefly met his eyes, making Rin's excitement go haywire yet again when he caught on the sudden fire burning in those blue eyes. "Fine.", Haru replied and the tone of his voice let no room for doubting his seriousness. Rin almost expected him to say that annoying phrase. _Don't cry if you lose._

However, it was left unsaid when they both got on their starting blocks. "100m free, as usual.", Rin said while he habitually snapped the strap of his goggles to the back of his head. "Got it.", Haru replied evenly and by now Rin could feel the tension spread to the tips of his fingers, ready to burst any moment. They got into position, Rin gave the starting signal. They dove in.

The rush of adrenalin that ran through his body as soon as the water engulfed them was incredible. Even though this whole thing had been meant as a test for himself, there was no room for thinking. His head was as blank as it could get, he just felt. Felt the water, felt Haru in the lane next to him. Without looking, he knew exactly where the other was, felt his energy ripple through the water and rush right into his own body. He knew without a doubt that Haru gave his everything and when the turn at the end of the line gave him the tiniest advantage, his high seemed to double. Haru quickly caught up, just like every time and Rin couldn't shake him off.

When his hand hit the wall, they were so close there was no telling who had been faster. And in fact, the question didn't even cross Rin's mind. He had his answers right there as they both desperately gasped for air, had them in the way his pulse throbbed in his ears as hard as it could, had them in the way his whole body seemed to be on fire despite the cool water against his skin.

"I… didn't catch who won, sorry.", Haru choked out between heavy breaths, still with his hand against the wall. "Doesn't matter.", Rin replied, pulling off both his goggles and his cap. Haru had just done the same but froze in the motion, snapping his face into his direction. Rin felt a grin tug at his lips.

In a swift motion he pulled himself out of the water, stepping to the edge of Haru's lane and reaching out his hand. "Come on, we need to talk.", he said and Haru stared at the offered hand, then back at Rin's face. Rin found it wasn't often that the shock lay so blank on his features. With a bit of hesitation, Haru reached out and held on, allowing Rin to drag him out the pool.

A little while later had them both sitting on a bench in front of the building, fully dressed again and towels draped around their necks. Rin had been staring into the starry night sky in silence for a couple of minutes now, just enjoying the light feeling of relief in his chest while he scrambled for the right words to start the conversation. Haru waited patiently even though Rin could only guess that on the inside he probably wasn't as calm and patient.

"I never told you about Australia.", Rin finally said, voice low and relaxed while he still looked up into the sky. Haru looked over to him. "You said you didn't want me to go. To tell the truth, I felt the same. Not being able to see you guys, especially you, scared me. But I was also thrilled about working hard and getting closer to my dream.", he started and paused for a moment. Talking about these things, it was something that should have been done much sooner. Still, only a little while ago those words could have never left his mouth. Right now they fell off his lips easily.

"When I got there, it turned out it was nothing like I had imagined it. The people at my school, they were amazing. I was no match to them at all. My English was still miserable at that point, so I didn't even understand them. I felt like the little Japanese loser with childish dreams on the sidelines." The memories hurt but Rin kept speaking. All these things, he had never understood them himself until now but now that he did, Haru needed to know. All of it.

"During the first months I missed home so much that some days I just wanted to give up and go back. I missed you most of all, Haru. I missed you so much, I often cried myself to sleep at night.", Rin went on and felt his throat tighten. "Swimming didn't feel like it used to with you guys. I was left behind further and further. But I couldn't give up, for my dad's sake. Everything that mattered at this school were times and performance, so I thought this was how it should be if you were serious about swimming." He didn't look at Haru when he paused again but even if he hadn't seen it out of the corners of his eyes, Rin would have felt his gaze linger.

"When I returned home that winter, I just couldn't contact anyone. Facing you and telling you how horrible I was doing, it was impossible. But then I ran into you.", Rin faltered and took a deep breath. "I was so happy to see you but I was too ashamed of myself to show it. I just suddenly thought, maybe I could at least beat you and show off how I improved. After all, you had just been swimming for fun while I spent a year at that school. I _had_ to be better. But even you beat me like it was nothing. I realized there was no way I could ever achieve my dream. I felt like a complete failure."

For the first time Rin glanced over to Haru and the swirling emotions in his eyes almost suffocated him. Somewhere mixed within it all he could see it again, that broken look from their confrontation a little while back. Sadness. Guilt. Rin ducked his head.

"Back then, I was just a stupid child. I needed someone to blame it on, so I blamed it on you. I don't know how but that idea etched itself into my mind, grew bigger and twisted into something horrible. I couldn't understand how someone who just rambled on about feeling the water and didn't try to achieve anything could be better than me." There was no room for sentimentality in swimming, that was what he had learned in Australia. At some point he had started to fully believe in it but he had been wrong, so wrong and he wanted Haru to know.

"You were never the one to blame, Haru.", he breathed and met the other's startled eyes again. "What I felt was never your fault at any time. I already realized that when I came to see you two weeks ago but the complete truth, I figured it out only now. You aren't what holds me back from my dream but what keeps me going." Rin felt his chest going lighter, the tension loosened and Haru's eyes widened a fraction. "Our relay back then in grade school, it was awesome. You were the best team mates I could have ever wished for. But you've always been more than that. You were special. You _are_ special, more than anyone.", he continued and even though he couldn't hold Haru's gaze yet again, his voice grew more excited and the words came out without hesitation.

"Even after all the shit that happened and after I had forgotten what it felt like, when I raced you that one night at Samezuka, I could feel it again. I can't quite describe it but when I'm in the water with you, it's incredible. You push me to my limits, you make me want to aim higher, I feel like I can do anything. I...", Rin hadn't even realized how his voice had become louder and how his excitement was fully showing and without thinking much, he grabbed Haru's hand and pressed it flatly against his chest where his heart pounded like crazy. "This is what you make me feel.", he said, met Haru's eyes and grinned. Right at this moment, Rin almost felt like that overexcited little boy from back then. He couldn't remember when he had talked so much for the last time either. Haru stared back at him with an expression he had never seen on the guy before.

"That's why I wanted us to race again today. I needed to feel it again to be sure. And I finally understand now, Haru." This time he didn't look away, held Haru's shocked, confused, overwhelmed gaze. "I know right now we're on different teams but it doesn't matter. Swim with me. Not for me. I want you to swim with me because I can't make it to the top without you." The words literally burst out of him, like something he had wanted to say since forever ago, except he hadn't even known it himself. Rin lowered his head for a little embarrassed laugh and he didn't realize that made him miss he sudden change in Haru's expression. "Sorry, I'm being selfish again. I go and say all of this and I don't even know how you—"

"I feel the same.", Haru's shaky voice quickly cut him off. Rin looked back up immediately and almost felt like his heart stopped when he saw his face. Haru looked like he was on the verge of tears but there was no sadness and everything that reflected in his face, it seemed to match exactly with his own feelings. He felt Haru's hand which still rested against his chest clutch at his shirt. "Swimming with Rin... it feels the same for me. It's meaningless if this feeling is missing. So I want to. I want to swim with you again." Rin could hardly believe his ears but Haru actually sounded _excited_.

"Haru…", he breathed and shit, there it was, that stupid burning in his eyes. He pinched them shut, just when Haru slumped into him and buried his face in the towel around his neck. "I'm so glad.", he heard Haru whisper, so low that it almost seemed like he had only said it to himself. Rin's chest tightened almost painfully and the tears pricked mercilessly at his eyes. And still there was a smile on his lips when he wrapped his arms around the other boy and kissed the top of his hair.

This was it. This was what 'moving on' had to feel like. Moving on _from Haru_ wasn't necessary, that need had never even existed in the first place. And that was, indeed, an incredible relief.

* * *

_Btw please note that this was written way before I saw the last episode. I feel like the team aspect didn't surface enough but it was really hard to blend in correctly because the character development happens differently in my story and there was no relay ;v; So I put more focus on the dynamic between Rin and Haru and the special bond they share._

_Leiya: Heh I'm glad you enjoyed it! No worries, I won't turn Rin into complete wimp xD Though I do think his romantic side is very strong (not like he would admit that pff) but only Haru will ever know keke._

_brojaxeh: Omg thank you so much! Melting with every word, that's great ;u;_

_L. Monster: LOL I'm sorry I let you down with no continuation of their date but you can imagine it in your head because nakedness totally did happen pfff. And yes, I let my inner romantic go crazy with the fireworks scene. Thank you for enjoying it hehe_

_veancie: I'm glad it felt romantic to you ahh ;v; And you always pick up on things, I like it hehe. Haru's thoughts are indeed unknown as of now but psssh, I'll tell you a secret, I'm working on a chapter in his POV. Sadly that will take forever until it's released because it's some sort of bonus chapter but I quite like it so far sfjslfjs_

_cheris: AWW that's such a cute idea of them being unable to sleep because they're still all excited and blushy omg ;u; I have a strong feeling that Haru wouldn't have allowed Rin to go home after their date though LOL. _

_PinkSugarDust: Thank youu ;v; I'm glad you enjoyed the part where Rin realized the thing, honestly it came as a surprise for me as well when I wrote it LOL_

_Anime Writer2: Thank you :D_

_clarit: Thank you so much, I'm happy you enjoyed their date! And I know right, the last episode totally proved the whole series was a Rinharu thing all along, even if they kept us in suspense for so long haha. I wouldn't worry too much about a second season, I'm about 95% sure :D_

_kitten-dreamer: Aww thanks a ton! It's nice you see it that way because letting their relationship grow before the others find out is was also my intention ;u; _

_clover71: Thank youuu, I'm glad to hear that! My feels ran riot during the fireworks scene, so it's good you enjoyed it haha.  
_

_Peque Saltamontes: Thanks for reading and enjoying my story ahhh. I watched with great interest as your reviews kept pouring in in my mailbox haha._

_hillumi: OMG thank you so much for the lovely words, I squealed in happiness ;u; You think my characters are warm fsjslf omg -dies- I understand perfectly because that's what I feel myself and I'm so glad my writing transfers it to you ;A; And never apologize for writing long reviews, oh God please go ahead!_

_Fantome Star: Thank you, that's great to hear ;u; Hope you enjoyed the update!_

_ILOVEANIME123: More has been provided, I hope you liked it hehe_

_Azaleas: Thank you! ;v;_

_iPodge: Ehh thank you so much, I hope you'll enjoy it till the end!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note:** I was surprised that it seemed like some of you thought the story was finished after the last chapter? Well, clearly NOPE, I still have quite a few plans for these two babies hehe. Anyways, the chapter is a little shorter this time but the beginning of something a lot of you have been waiting for I guess! Tell me your thoughts/hopes/expectations of what will happen next :D_

* * *

The following weeks could only be described as them fumbling their way into what was probably a relationship. Except nobody had ever directly voiced that they actually were _together_. But Rin didn't know how to see it any other way and having figured his feelings out, yes, he definitely liked to call Haru his boyfriend, at least in his head. It felt right and how it should be and maybe he wasn't sure what Haru's feelings were exactly - or if he was even aware of them himself - but what he _could_ tell was that Haru had a burning interest in him that was painfully obvious for that guy's standards.

Rin stayed over on Tuesdays and they spent the weekends together as far as it was possible without attracting attention and because Haru was stubborn and clingy in a way Rin would have never expected, he showed up in front of his dorm room at least once a week. The fact that Nitori kept mentioning how he didn't mind at all in Haru's presence probably didn't help. To tell the truth, he felt like Nitori was getting a bit _too excited_ about the whole thing. The advantage to putting up with the kid's poorly hidden delight when he caught them at a lovey-dovey moment was that he had his back whenever it was necessary, so Rin didn't complain.

Other than that, they still argued. Actually they argued at least once when they saw each other and even though most of the time it was all just friendly bickering, Rin had bitterly found out that even now Haru could still be a nasty prick with what he said. Rin felt offended and hurt by Haru's ignorant words which were carelessly flung at him more often than he was willing to admit but different from a couple of years ago, Rin had come to understand that was simply how Haru was. He meant no harm when he said those things and deep down Rin knew he had to be glad that Haru made an effort in talking to him, almost as much as any normal person would. A few slip-ups were an okay thing.

Another difference to back then was that Haru _noticed_ if he crossed the line, even when Rin wiped the hurt look off his face in only a heartbeat and proceeded to snarl at him instead. Haru also seemed to know an apology wouldn't work because Rin would be too proud to admit he had been offended in the first place. So he made it up with petting his hair, hugging him randomly or other sweet little gestures. Sometimes also not so innocent but even more enjoyable little gestures. It wasn't hard to forgive him, to be honest.

Swimming was also going great. His passion had returned full-blown, even more than before and he had torn down his best times twice in a single week, leaving not only his team mates but also himself rather baffled. A couple of times Haru and him had used either the Samezuka or the Iwatobi pool, both at night obviously, and without the bittersweet aftertaste, racing Haru had never felt so thrilling and energizing before.

And then there was the sex. Of course, Rin didn't have any opportunities for comparison but he thought they were also improving rather well on that part. No, not just that, they were actually great at it.

For obvious reasons any sexual activities were restricted to Tuesdays and weekends but they sure made use of the time they had. They had discovered various other very pleasant ways to have fun than just fucking - though hands-down, more often than not, it did end with fucking. Rin found himself putting most ambitious efforts in his mission of exploring Haru's body and by now he knew the spots where Haru liked being touched the most, knew how to read all the little signs he gave away. He knew what Haru looked like when he was close, how to hit that one special spot that made him squirm and voice the sweetest noises you could draw out of that guy. There was probably still a lot more to find out but he was getting there.

Taken as a whole, you could say everything had headed into a rather enjoyable direction. Except there was one single thing left that still nagged at him.

"Nagisa decided we'll go camping this weekend.", Haru said one Tuesday evening after they had just finished eating. Rin pulled a face at the obvious implication but even though he disliked the idea of spending the weekend without seeing Haru - hated it, to be exact - he shrugged his shoulders while he put his chopsticks down. "Can't be helped.", he said because he knew if Haru were to cancel, it would be too obvious.

When he looked up however, Haru had of of _those looks _on his face. Piercing and expectant and right now, extremely disturbing to Rin. "Fuck, no.", he snarled immediately. He was getting a lot better at this wordless conversation thing - and at the moment he knew exactly what Haru was trying communicate. "Why not?", Haru asked in return and Rin narrowed his eyes, looking away. "Use your head for a moment. I haven't talked to them in years.", he scoffed and even though Haru had every right to get impatient by now, he didn't.

"They would be happy to see you. There's no need to worry, you know.", he said while he stacked up the empty bowls but didn't get up from where he was seated. Rin directed his eyes back at him. This was the first time Haru actually attempted to _talk_ about what had become pretty much the only remaining touchy subject. And somehow, Rin decided to not wriggle out of it again. After all, it was close to a miracle that they hadn't been found out yet and he couldn't run forever.

"Not everybody is like you, Haru.", he said and somehow, it was enough to say it all. That Rin thought Makoto and Nagisa didn't have a real reason to forgive him and that other guy didn't even know him. That he felt like he had no right to barge into the established happy circle of friends and reclaim his spot from forever ago like it was nothing. And at the same time, there was sadness and regret because exactly that was what he _wanted_. Of course, he also worried about their reactions once they found out about Haru and him.

"You know them. And you already know how Makoto and Nagisa will react. Rei is no different.", Haru went on, voice perfectly confident. Rin clenched his teeth. "Rin.", he pressed on and Rin furrowed his eyebrows in concentration while he battled his inner conflicts. For Haru. He should do it for Haru. For once he should get over himself and do something unselfish for Haru's sake. He glanced back at the other boy and when patient blue eyes met his, he knew he couldn't turn him down.

"Fine.", he grunted. "I'll come, goddamn. But you tell them." Haru's face relaxed considerably at that and he didn't even look surprised, just smiled that cute little smile of his. Shit. That bastard learned how to pull his strings a bit too fast for his liking.

* * *

_FallenAngel1129: 'I'm not sayin Rin got laid after that little speech, but he totally got laid.' I LAUGHED WAY TOO HARD. But omg you're totally right xD I don't want to give too much away but don't worry, I don't plan on anything as painful as what happened in the show before the happy turn! And thank you again!_

_Leiya: Omg, LOL. Wenn das so ist :D Vielen Dank für das liebe (und lange *v*) Review und ich bin super erleichtert, dass ich alles gut rüberbringen konnte und dass es passend erschien ;u;_

_Azaleas: Haha actually that last update took rather long for my standards xD Thanks for reading and enjoying!_

_Peque Saltamontes: D'aww that's okay, saying you can't write more because of too many feelings is already a huge compliment ;u; Thank you!_

_ILOVEANIME123: Heh, hope you liked that one too!_

_clarit: Phew, I'm glad you liked it ;v; Thank you again for always writing sweet reviews!_

_afradite: Fsfslk omg thank you! I'm super happy you enjoy my writing style and how I describe their characters because both is very important to me ;v;_

_MattyGirl N' MelloLover: Thank youuu ;v; And yes, I will continue! I haven't settled for an end entirely yet, so there will be a couple of more chapters for sure!_

_clover71: Wow, that's a beautiful compliment, saying it's as if you're experiencing it yourself. And I'm incredibly glad emotions were transported to you with that chapter like intended! Thank you again ;v;_

_X: OH NO not diabetes! xD Thank you tho!_

_cherise: Ahhh thank you hun. Babies are in fact opening up to each other more and more ;u; And lol, Haru totally becomes a regular at Samezuka haha._

_brojaxeh: Agreed, I also think they managed to understand each other in the end in the show and I love how they can do that without many words. I also liked the idea of them having long conversations about it tho and in my story there wasn't really any other choice anyway xD Thank you again for the lovely words!_

_Eugene: Ahh thank you so much ;u; More Rinharu will be delivered with this story xD_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note:** Uhhh man, I'm having a crisis with this story again. Idk but when I read something really awesome which is exactly the way I would write if I could and just how I'm trying to describe the boys but ten times better, I become super frustrated and think I should just stick with drawing -heavy sigh- Oh wells. Such a depressing comment for a chapter like this, I'm sorry LOL._

* * *

Rin was torn about the whole thing. One part of him was glad he didn't have to spend a weekend alone and that part was also providing the usual anticipation of seeing Haru again after three long days. But honestly, the most part of him already regretted giving in and agreeing on this stupid trip. He just _knew_ this was going to turn into one big annoying and humiliating hassle. Maybe even without a good outcome.

He huffed while he climbed up the stairs to Haru's house, already in a foul mood despite of where he was and despite the beautiful clear and sunny morning. Haru had texted him the time to come to his place and what to bring with him and that was all he knew, leaving him with no clue of what to expect. It was annoying and bothersome and no, he definitely wasn't trying to cover up his insecurity with the scowl on his face.

Slightly nudging his baseball cap up a bit higher, Rin habitually slid the unlocked front door open – Haru was just that much of a lazy bum and preferred it that way - and hoped there weren't already any unpleasant surprises waiting for him inside. Luckily, Haru's shoes were the only ones he spotted on the floor. "Haru!", he called into the silent house, dropped his bag on the floor but remained standing where he was. Haru's luggage was already parked up close to the entrance and he studied it with a frown still etched on his features while he heard steps coming down the stairs.

"I'm not a pro at camping or something but don't you need like... a tent for it?", he asked when Haru arrived in front of him. "The others bring them. We'll have enough.", Haru replied and Rin only turned to look at him when he felt fingers pinch and pull both of his cheeks. His frown deepened, even if Haru's actual intent was probably the opposite. "All that frowning will give you wrinkles early.", Haru pointed out, kissed the corner of his mouth and sat down to put on his shoes. "Well, I suggest then you better enjoy my flawless face while you still can.", he snarled and thrust his hands into his pockets. Haru didn't counter, refusing him an argument as an outlet to somehow distract his mind and just continued in his task.

Rin knew that in the past weeks he hadn't been the only one to put an effort into learning to read the other. Haru had done the same, maybe even with greater results than him – hell, not like he would have ever admitted that out loud – and right now Haru probably knew exactly why he acted the way he did.

"We'll meet up with Makoto now and see the rest of them at the camping ground.", Haru informed him conversationally and Rin gave an indefinable grunt. Well, one of them was better than the whole bunch at once and if he were to chose, Makoto was probably the lesser evil. Haru got back to his feet, picked up his bag and after Rin had done the same, they left the house. Halfway down the stairs, Rin got a very bad feeling because he noticed Haru was fidgetting uncomfortably.

"Not like it's important", he finally started and Rin knew the very moment that he would disagree on that. "But since there wasn't a good opportunity to say it, they don't know yet that I'm bringing you." Rin almost missed the next step. "WHAT?!", he snapped but it was already too late.

"Rin?" His head snapped forwards and right there, a couple of steps below stood Makoto and looked at him with his stupid completely baffled Makoto face. Rin started cursing uncontrollably. "Shit, I fucking hate you! Do you even realize what an asshole thing you did?! You drag me here and then put me in this awful situation, what the fuck! That's it, I'm quitting!" Haru's hand clasping tightly around his wrist stopped him from running away. He tried to yank himself free, not even thinking about how ridiculous the show they were putting on had to look and how it really didn't help the situation. He just made himself appear like an even bigger idiot and Haru's grip didn't waver.

"Now, now.", he heard Makoto's voice and Rin sent him a withering glare but the other remained unharmed and kept that pacifying, even if still slightly confused smile on his face. "I don't really know what is happening here but I'm sure we can sort this out. Haru?", Makoto continued and great, here they went. Rin rolled his eyes dramatically when Makoto's eyes met Haru's and that whole weird thing started. They just stared at each other for a while and Rin imagined them having long conversations in their heads which he couldn't fully understand because he realized he hadn't quite mastered their level in the art of Haru-telepathy yet. And right now, he wasn't in the mood to try. Hell, he didn't even _want_ to understand.

"So that's what you've been up to the past weeks, huh?", Makoto was the first to speak again, giving Haru one of his understanding trademark smiles and Rin gaped in disbelief. They had to be fucking kidding him. He saw Haru turn his head away in embarrassment and Rin found himself doing the same when Makoto directed his gaze and that same stupid smile on him.

"Let's go then, we don't want to keep the others waiting.", he said, as if it was _perfectly normal_ for Rin to be here and when Haru's hand softly brushed his in an encouraging gesture as soon as Makoto had turned ahead, Rin was unable to fret any further and just followed once Haru started walking.

"Man, I still can't believe Haru actually got you to come.", Makoto enthusiastically remarked a while later when they were sitting in the train, Rin having somehow ended up between them and Haru unnecessarily sitting so ridiculously close that their thighs were touching. They were almost the only people in the entire car. "Yeah. Me neither.", Rin grunted and slumped further into the seat. Makoto's enthusiasm seemed honest at least but boy, was this situation awkward.

"Nagisa and Kou-chan will be thrilled to see you! I'm sure you'll get along with Rei as well.", Makoto babbled on and Rin got a weird, not so bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, tucking his chin behind the collar of his tracksuit jacket in an attempt of hiding the blush he noticed creeping up. That guy hadn't changed at all. And somehow, when Makoto said it, it just sounded like the unquestionable truth.

The way to the camping ground passed partly in silence, partly with pretty much only Makoto talking who didn't seem bothered at all by both his and Haru's monosyllabic replies. He was probably long used to it by now. And Rin felt his inner tension gradually loosen by hearing his former friend's honest excitement about not only their trip but Rin joining in. Then there was Haru who kept leaving little touches on his hand, arm, back whenever Makoto couldn't see and even though the gesture was so small and there were no words involved, Rin kind of found himself forgiving him the ugly move he had pulled on him.

He inhaled deeply when they walked from the train station towards their meeting point and it wasn't long until Rin spotted the three. They had already spread out all of their stuff on a nice spacious green spot between a couple of trees - Rin idly wondered how they had even managed to get all this crap here by foot - and Nagisa and the guy with glasses were obviously poorly trying to put up a tent while Gou sat on top of a ice box and gave instructions. Nagisa was first to notice them.

"Ya-ho! Haru-chan, Mako-chan!", he called out, waving his arm enthusiastically until he froze in the motion when he obviously caught sight of Rin who trailed a step behind the others. "RIN-CHAN! They brought Rin-chan!", he shrieked and the remaining two pairs of eyes immediately darted towards him, making Rin cringe inside. "Oniichan!", Gou was the next to call out and before he had a chance to run for his life, both Gou and Nagisa had bustled over to him. Rin couldn't dismiss the comparison to a bunch of overexcited puppies when Gou tackled him in a tight hug that sent his baseball cap flying to the ground and Nagisa attached himself to his sleeve.

"Get the fuck off me!", he snarled, trying to fight back the burning heat on his face and sending a glare towards Makoto who chuckled amusedly next to him. "Are you going to join us for the whole weekend?", Nagisa asked with a bright smile once he had finally managed to shake them off. "Guess I have no other choice.", he grunted, seeing Gou and Nagisa exchange excited glances before he noticed Haru pick up and dust off his cap. He planted it back on his head and the tiny smile on his lips looked a little too smug for Rin's liking. _See, I told you._ Rin huffed.

"I believe we didn't have a chance for a proper introduction yet.", Rin's ears picked up on a not so familiar voice and his eyes flew from Haru to that other guy who had just reached their group and dramatically pushed his glasses up. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Rin-chan-san, wasn't it?" Rin's eye twitched. "The fuck did you just call me?", he hissed dangerously and the guy flinched nervously. A hand on his shoulder interrupted him in his task of glaring that bastard into the ground and he glanced over to the person who turned out to be Haru.

"He prefers Rinrin.", Haru deadpanned. And Rin's mouth dropped open in horror. Haru held his gaze with disturbing nonchalance, not even batting an eyelid before he broke into one of his half-smiles and Rin just _knew_ inwardly he was probably laughing his ass off. Rin didn't know whether he wanted to rip his head off or break down from the cuteness because Haru being amused and _joking around_ wasn't something you saw every day. They stared for a bit longer, Rin not even hearing the chocked laughter coming from the others.

"Rinrin.", Haru dared to repeat. And finally Rin snapped. In just a split second he caught the others head under his arm, holding on tight and mercilessly ruffling his hair with the force he deserved. He didn't take note of the giggling and laughing that promptly broke out around them, just concentrated on his unsuspecting victim which had started struggling and pushing against him in very Haru unlike manner.

Without warning Rin let go and the force sent Haru falling back on his butt in a quite ungraceful way. His hair stood off in every possible direction and by a close shave Rin would have laughed. Except it got stuck in his throat when Haru lifted his hand to his face to hide his mouth and his shoulders were slightly shaking and… Jesus Christ, was he _laughing_?!

"Mako-chan, that's it! I don't think those people you brought us are the real deal!", Nagisa's voice drew Rin back to reality and he jumped slightly when the blonde's baffled face suddenly appeared right in front of him and blocked his view. Putting a half-assed frown back on, Rin shoved the little nuisance aside and reached a hand out to help Haru back up on his feet. He had returned to his blank face but the slightly reddened cheeks and his hair which was still a mess made him look way too adorable to walk around freely.

"Well, I'm not too sure what happened either but I can assure you they are.", Makoto spoke again, looking around through their little group. "Let's start setting everything up, shall we?", he suggested and Rin was more than just slightly grateful when everyone started moving and turned their attention elsewhere. Well, everyone but Nagisa. Rin tried to ignore him at first as he followed Haru and they settled their bags down on the grass but it proved to be harder than expected when the brat wasn't even an arm's length away and kept directing that annoying grin at him.

"So, how did Haru-chan get you to come?", Nagisa chirped and Rin rolled his eyes. "He forced me.", he growled and decided to ignore Haru's muttered _'Liar.'_ from right next to him. Nagisa blinked curiously and slightly rocked back and forth on his heels. "For how long have you guys been in contact again?", he asked and Rin tried to fight back the blush. "Not very long.", he said. "A little more than two months now.", Haru corrected and Nagisa's face slipped. "Woah, Haru-chan, that's _long_! You kept Rin-chan all to yourself all this time?!", he started whining and Rin fought the urge to strangle either himself or everyone around him. He crouched down to his bag, actually attempting to withdraw his water bottle to give his hands some sort of occupation but Haru's reply let him halt in the motion.

"Yeah. I didn't feel like sharing.", he said, very matter-of-factly and Rin was sure his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Nagisa was either incredibly dense or just very good at covering up because even though Rin didn't bother to look, from the tone of his voice he could practically see his face twisting into an even more obtrusive kicked puppy expression. "So greedy~", he whined and thank God, that glasses guy spared him from further torture. "Nagisa-kun! It would be very considerate of you to at least try helping setting up what is actually _your_ tent!", he called over from a few feet away and Nagisa was easily distracted, hurried over to the other guy. "Don't be like that, Rei-chan! You also want to sleep in it after all!", Rin heard him complain from the distance and he zoned out on the ridiculous quarreling that followed, heaving a sigh.

He felt a warm hand pet the back of his head and just when he wanted to lean into the touch, another voice let them flinch apart. "Oniichan! Can you help me with this?", Gou called from over where she sat in the middle of the splayed out separates of her tent. Rin got back on his feet, glanced at Haru who turned to look at Makoto who seemed to be the only one knowing what he was doing. So when Rin started heading over towards Gou, Haru followed.

"Ahh Haruka-senpai will also help?", his sister beamed at them and swiftly scooted over to give them enough room after handing Rin the plan with step by step instructions. "So, you only brought those three tents?", Rin asked as nonchalantly as possible while his eyes quizzically followed Haru who obviously thought he didn't need a manual to piece the thing together. Gou made an agreeing noise, hugging her knees to her chest. "It's no problem, though. My tent is big enough to fit two, so you can stay with me.", she pointed out with a sweet smile and if you looked at it from her point of view, it was in fact no problem. It was just that he had imagined the night a bit differently in his head.

"Good.", was still the only thing he said. What else was there to say? It wasn't like he could say he would rather sleep with Haru and that he wanted his baby sister to spend the night in a tent with another guy - because he certainly didn't want that. Upon his agreement, Haru's eyes had immediately turned to meet Rin's and to Gou it probably looked like one of his usual blank faces. To Rin it looked like he fought the urge of giving him a good punch in the face. Rin replied with a wordless scowl because seriously, what did that guy expect him to do? Haru returned to sticking pieces together seemingly at random and Rin pinched the bridge of his nose, glimpsing down at the plan in his hands.

"Haru, what the fuck are you trying to do? This looks nothing like on here.", he waved with the slip of paper and Haru gave him a slightly more obvious glare. "Stop acting like a brat and get your ass over here.", he said, not nearly as harsh as the choice of his words and Haru knitted his brows but obeyed. When Haru crouched down at his side and they started discussing the correct way of tackling the matter Rin noticed Gou's more than just somewhat interested gaze on them. He chose to ignore it.

* * *

_crimsonshark: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the first part of the reunion ;u;_

_MattyGirl N' MelloLover: Heh gotta keep them short to be able to provide you guys with enough updates LOL. Thanks and I hope you liked it!_

_L. Monster: lmao well as you see the Iwatobis don't know the entire truth yet 8D; More nakedness is to come but darn, the biggest reason I don't write more is because those scenes slow me down so much and I don't think I'm very good at it either OTL;;_

_ILOVEANIME123: Thanks and I'm glad you liked it!_

_Peque Saltamontes: Haha awww! That was some pretty good German actually xD (und nein ich spreche kein japanisch, nur ein bisschen xD) Of course they all love stupid little Rin ;u; Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one!_

_Leiya: Ahh deine reviews omg ;A; Schön, dass du die entwicklung gesehen hast wie von mir beabsichtigt und ja richtig erkannt, ich wollte nicht noch hundert kapitel schreiben bis ich endlich zum großen wiedersehen komme haha. Vielen lieben dank ;v;_

_PinkSugarDust: Haha can't blame him, who could resist Haru puppy eyes Dx Thanks!_

_FallenAngel1129: LOL aw I spared poor Rin the awkwardness of sharing a tent with Rei, the idea is funny though xD; Hope you enjoyed it anyway haha.  
_

_X: Pff I have no objections :'D_

_veancie: It's okay bby, don't worry ;u; I couldn't bring myself do add angst as you see, it's just Rin angsting in his head like always xD And it sort of is the last big arc, I guess? But the trip will stretch over a couple of chapters and it's not the end after that because I have a couple of other things planned... so no need to worry about the end just yet haha. I don't think I'll start a new one but you never know, I'll decide that once this is actually over (whenever that may be)_

_celestialstarynight: Indeed! Thank you and hopefully you liked it until now ;v;_

_AsDarknessSpreads: Thanks for reading and loving the story ahh *v* Also for reviewing of course!_

_297.1: Oh gosh thank you so much ;_; I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and of course I didn't pass the chance to write the camping scene and Nagisa being a little shit 8D;;_

_cherise: LOL I liked your predictions hahaha. Obviously we haven't gotten to the uhm outing yet, so we'll see what happens 8D; Will Nitori get fellow fanboys/fangirls in the near future, who knows! Thank you again hehe_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note:** First of all, I really want to thank everyone for all the sweet reviews from the bottom of my heart! It means a lot to me to know you guys like what I'm doing and I literally suck up every word! So I absolutely wanted to provide a new chapter in return, even though right now I don't have the time to write answers like I usually do. SORRY ;u;_ _Also sorry for possible mistakes, I edited the chapter only now and I'm too tired to proof-read orz;;_

* * *

Rin wasn't surprised to find out there was a swimmable lake within close walking distance. Of course there was a reasonable amount of water around here, how else could they have persuaded Haru of the whole idea. So after the tents were fully set up, they spent most of the day there. Even though summer was drawing to a close, it was a warm and sunny day, warm enough to swim not only for Haru but all of them.

To Rin's surprise the awkward distance between them had faded faster than he would have expected and everyone's efforts to integrate him into their group felt pleasantly natural rather than forced. Nagisa's chipper nature and the consistent radiant smile on his face were as infectious as ever and from the moment he had suddenly jumped his back in an unalert moment and pushed them both underwater with his weight, the ice was mostly broken. Makoto's and Gou's attempts to draw him into their conversations and genereal activities were more subtle but still undoubtedly there and Rin didn't find it so hard to entertain them with being responsive.

It hadn't passed Rin's attention that, at the beginning, the Ryugazaki guy was the only one who would cast him a sceptical look whenever he thought he didn't see. Even though it irritated him, Rin told himself he couldn't really blame the guy. And after all, the side glances had stopped after a while - Rin couldn't shake the thought that it had something to do with Nagisa returning to shower him with devoted attention and Rin decidedly didn't want to dig deeper on the idea. Sometime during the day Rin came to the conclusion the guy was a bit weird but generally a decent enough person.

All things considered, there was still quite a way to go to allow him acting as freely around them as he already could with Haru but Rin decided that maybe coming here hadn't been so bad after all. And maybe he wouldn't mind seeing everyone more often from now on.

They returned to their camp in the afternoon to prepare dinner and Nagisa enthusiastically insisted that a real bonfire was strictly necessary to enjoy a realistic experience of camping. Gou was fast to join in and since small fireplaces were provided throughout the camping ground, also in the middle of their chosen spot, nobody voiced objections.

When after a while Makoto detected that the gathered wood probably wouldn't serve to keep the fire burning throughout the evening, Nagisa was the first one to volunteer and interrupt his way overdone raving about the adventurous value of an open fire like they had it in 'all those American movies'. He had already jumped up but Haru still beat him to it. "Rin and I will get it." Rin threw the boy sitting next to him a curious look but got to his feet wordlessly when Haru did the same. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see Makoto gently holding back Nagisa who had obviously attempted to bounce after them.

Not giving it much thought for now, Rin just trailed behind Haru, back into the woods where they had also collected firewood earlier. He only grew slightly confused when Haru strode way farther than necessary because really, there were suitable branches on the ground right beneath their feet. Rin's face twisted into a questioning frown but he said nothing. A little while later they had brought a distance between them and their camp which Haru obviously considered appropriate and finally leaned down to start picking up scattered branches.

"Sleep with me.", Haru suddenly said, just when Rin had been about to follow his example. "Wh-what?", he sputtered, eyes wide and Haru looked at him for a moment. "The tent. Share one with me.", he specified his request and Rin sighed. "You're still going on about that?" He didn't like the idea himself but it wasn't like there was another choice and he would have thought Haru had settled with that fact by now.

"Kou can stay with Makoto.", Haru suggested with perfect simplicity, as if he didn't even see where the problem was and Rin actually considered the thought that he, _in fact_, didn't see it. "Are you an idiot?", he scoffed and finally started gathering wood as well. "My sister is 16, I'm not letting her sleep in one tent with some guy.", he pointed out what was quite frankly absolutely obvious. Haru just turned and gave him one of his deadpan looks. "Do you think Makoto would molest her?", was the conclusion Haru obviously arrived at. Rin felt his cheeks flame up. "N-no. Jeez, get a clue. It's... a matter of principle.", he huffed, ignoring Haru's uncomprehending face.

"It's all thanks to your awful planning anyway. You even told me this morning that there would be enough tents, how would I know that was a lie. So stop complaining and don't fucking look at me like that." Haru's face twisted in a slight frown and he swiftly looked away. "You're a pain.", Rin heard him mutter under his breath and then something that suspiciously sounded like 'jerk'. Haru continued collecting his branches and Rin gaped.

"What was that?", he asked, just to be sure. "I said you're a jerk. I wasn't lying.", Haru grumbled in a way that sounded so very un-Haru and Rin still stared in disbelief. Haru doubtlessly had a questionable talent of unknowingly hurting people with his cold attitude and poor skills at socializing and that was one thing Rin knew from experience, better than he liked to admit. But not once in all those years had that guy insulted him with an actual swearword. Haru never used swearwords on anyone. And without a doubt, something had to be severely wrong with Rin because instead of feeling offended, he felt a sudden warmth surge his chest that reached until the pit of his stomach.

Haru just remained sitting there in his crouched down position, back turned to him and angrily picking up random pieces of wood with unnecessary force. Rin stared and almost chocked on a laugh.

"Are you serious? Are you _sulking_ right now?", he asked and when he saw the tips of Haru's ears turn red, Rin just couldn't hold it in anymore. How many times in his life had he become exasperated with this guy's aloofness? And yet here he was, so openly attached to him that he sulked like a spoiled little brat because he had to spend a night without sleeping huddled up to him.

"Stop laughing.", he heard Haru complain over his ongoing snickering and when Haru glared over his shoulder with the fear factor of an angry puppy with his face all flushed and that adorable upset frown, Rin decided that this guy was effortlessly the cutest thing that had ever walked this earth. Not only cute in his own weird twisted way but cute in the common usage of the word. So cute that Rin had to cover his face with one hand because it was burning up from all the heart throb that idiot gave him.

In a swift decision he walked over and crouched down in front of him, stifling a laugh yet again when Haru stubbornly turned his head away. "All that frowning will give you wrinkles early.", Rin quoted and leaned in to pepper little kisses along the other's jaw and cheek. He could literally feel Haru melt in response and it wasn't long until he slightly turned his head and allowed him to reach his lips. The butterflies in his stomach reminded him they hadn't kissed all day after all. And so Rin tilted his head, deepened the contact and smiled yet again when Haru responded without thinking twice.

* * *

It was way past midnight when everyone decided it was time to sleep. They had spent the evening with eating together and sitting around the fireplace for hours, chatting about all kinds of trivial and ridiculous things. Nagisa had started telling completely stupid ghost stories at some point that still somehow managed to scare Makoto.

Rin was surprised to find that none of them had asked him uncomfortable questions all day long, neither did it seem like they tried very hard to avoid touchy subjects. It just felt like they accepted it as if it was the most natural thing for him to be here. No explanations for his stupid actions needed. Heck, they didn't even ask why Haru and him had never left each other's sides for more than within reach throughout the entire day, even though Nagisa _had_ pointed it out earlier with that weird smile of his that had inevitably lit Rin's face on fire. The topic had been dropped with Makoto noting that they probably just had a lot to catch up on.

It also wasn't that he felt left out when they talked about things everyone had experienced together, like it was often the case when you were around a group of well-practiced friends who spent a lot of time with each other. One of them always jumped in and explained him what they were talking about. They really didn't try hard in the forced kind of way. But they did care a whole lot.

Listening to his friends stories and laughter, Rin felt a foreign feeling of warmth and happiness grow in his chest in the course of the evening, different from what he felt with Haru but still very much alike. Something he had felt years ago but forcefully killed off over the course of time. It kind of felt like coming home after a journey that took forever.

So when they scrambled up to prepare for bed, sleeping next to Haru would have been a nice addition but Rin felt content enough to not give it that much thought. He gently nudged Haru's side before he got to his feet which didn't take much movement because Haru had gradually edged over until he sat closer next to him than Nagisa to Ryugazaki - and that guy was dozing with his head on the other's shoulder. Haru cast him a little glance but got up without further complaints. Rin looked after him when he approached Makoto's tent. Only to find Gou jump in to block Haru's way with her arms all stretched out.

"I'm really sorry if I cause you any trouble, Haruka-senpai, but could I ask you an extremely big favour?", she blurted out, face set into a deadly serious expression. Haru blinked, obviously expecting her to continue and something about the way Gou's face suddenly seemed to flare up disturbed Rin terribly. "The thing is I- I just remembered Oniichan snores horribly and I won't be able to sleep all night! And I think Makoto-senpai is the least troublesome when it comes to this, so would you maybe switch places with me?", she babbled on, way too fast and followed by a way too nervous chuckle. Rin was sure he felt his heart stop for a beat. "What the fuck, Gou?!", he snapped from over where he stood. Makoto went bright red, Ryugazaki elbowed Nagisa who was suddenly very much awake again and burst out laughing because 'Rin-chan snores'. And Haru… Haru stared. "Okay.", he said a moment later and Rin dashed over when he was about to head towards Gou's tent without further ado.

"Why would you want to sleep in a tent with Makoto?!", he snarled, dragging Haru back at his arm. Gou jumped and blushed but Rin left her with no chance to reply before he darted over to Makoto and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Are you messing with my sister?! Because I swear to God, if you do-" "Oniichan!", Gou whined and tugged at his arm in panic, causing Rin to unwillingly let go of Makoto who had paled considerably and looked as if he seriously feared for his dear life.

"You're so dull sometimes!", Gou almost sobbed and punched a weak little fist against his chest. Her face was glowing with a bright blush and Rin really had no fucking clue what was going on here. "I heard you and Haruka-senpai earlier when you went to collect firewood.", she muttered with her eyes cast to the ground. It was Rin's turn to pale now. "I'm sorry, don't be angry! I just came after you because I wanted to tell you to get some branches to grill the fish on and I happened to overhear what you were talking about a-and I didn't mean to see-" She brushed an even brighter shade of red and slapped her hands over her face in embarrassment.

Rin wanted to vanish, even more desperately than after Nitori had witnessed them kiss. He had noticed Gou being strangely jumpy around him once they had gotten back but he would have never traced it back on _that_. Rin tried to say something but almost choked on whatever it was and everyone else was just as quiet.

"What is it, what is it? What did you see, Gou-chan?", Nagisa quacked and interrupted the awkward silence. Rin was about to snap, tell him it was none of his fucking business, when a hand on his arm held him back. He turned into the direction where it came from on instinct, finding out it was Haru. Everything after that happened in a blur. Haru's hands cupped his cheeks, he leaned in. And kissed him. He fucking _kissed_ him. On the mouth. In front of everyone's eyes.

Gou squealed and quickly turned away, Rin was so shocked that it took him like five seconds until he managed to push his hands against Haru's shoulders and jump back. "That's what she saw.", Haru deadpanned, holding his gaze. Face straight and indifferent. As if he hadn't just smooched him in front of his baby sister, in front of their friends. Rin wasn't sure what was the right thing to do in a situation like this, so - bless his sparkling wit - he didn't do anything instead of gasping like a fish out of water.

"Wow, Haru-chan, so bold!", Nagisa was the first to find his way too enthusiastic voice once again. Rin flinched more than necessary when the blonde rushed over to them and patted both his and Haru's back all excitedly. "Congratulations! About time you let us know, about time!", Nagisa laughed and Rin turned to stare at him. "Hah?!" Just how on earth...?!

"Well, well, Rin-chan", he started, propping his hands up on his hips with a smug grin. "I'm very sure Haru-chan could have only used sex appeal to get you to come here in the first place!", Rin flushed and tried to object but Nagisa was faster. "And then Haru-chan stayed next to Rin-chan at about this distance all day long", he moved to stand next to Rin, so close that he practically pressed up to him. Well, that was a little over the top, honestly. "And I've never see him do that even with Mako-chan! You two also started with that thing Mako-chan and Haru-chan always do, staring into each other's eyes all fiercely", he mimicked it on Haru in a ridiculous way until Haru turned his head away. "and somehow reading each other's thoughts. You've never been very good at this until now, Rin-chan, so I guessed you two must have spent a lot of time together!"

Nagisa's lighthearted laughing cut through the air and Rin looked away, feeling his face burn. He couldn't believe that carefree fool had observed and pieced all of this together without Rin even noticing him observing. But that was Nagisa. He had always been like that, wearing his heart on his sleeve and still being able to see through his friends feelings a lot better than what he made it look like.

"Now, Nagisa, I think you're making it a bit awkward for them.", Makoto - _finally_ - came for their rescue and placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder with one of his patient smiles, making the boy put on a little pout like a child who had been scolded by its mom. The comparison didn't seem so far off. "I'm glad you finally figured everything out between you two.", he added and Rin felt one of those pulls in his chest while he saw Haru cast a awkward glance towards Makoto._ 'You knew, huh?'_, it seemed to say.

"I don't really understand this whole situation but I'm happy that Haruka-senpai obviously found his happiness. Rin-san too, of course.", Ryugazaki spoke up, even though he still hadn't quite gotten over the blush their kiss had pasted on his face. "Me too! You seem like a completely different person again, Oniichan!", Gou was next, clinging to his arm with a vivid smile. Rin was still in a state of shock. He couldn't believe those guys were showing him all this kindness - and he was even more shocked when he felt a familiar pricking behind his eyes. Luckily it remained at just that but the weight that he felt being lifted off his heart was immense either way.

"So, you're going to take my offer now?", Gou beamed at him and Rin glanced at Haru. Haru with his pink cheeks and those hopeful, glistening eyes. Well, fuck it. "I guess. Thanks.", he muttered and patted her head. Her smile widened a fraction and she promptly darted off to gather her stuff and relocate it. Wordlessly Haru turned and did the same.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note:** A new dosage of Rinharu for the weekend, whee! Someone asked for sex and I'm glad that this time I'm actually able to grant the wish HAHA. Enjoy :D_

* * *

With a soft sigh Rin pulled the zipper of Gou's tent shut after he had slipped in behind Haru. At least Makoto's tent was slightly bigger than the others and after he had personally convinced himself there was a big enough gap between Gou's and Makoto's sleeping spots despite his sister's embarrassed objections, he felt more or less relieved. Or maybe it was just that finally being alone with Haru made it hard to still pursue his brotherly worries.

The butterflies in his stomach had come back to life when he watched Haru slip under the blanket and then expectantly lift it up for him even though they did have a spare one for Rin to use. Rin didn't need more than that little invitation, shuffled off the sweatsuit jacket he wore above a loose tank top and adjusted in his usual position behind Haru's back. Except today his heart fluttered even more than usual and the feeling in his gut was ridiculously warm and cozy when he wrapped his arm around the other boy and pulled him in close.

"Rin.", he heard Haru's low voice while he gently nosed the nape of the other's neck. "Mmh?", he only hummed in response and felt Haru slightly shift against him. "Thank you for coming today. I'm glad you're part of us again for real.", Haru muttered softly. Rin couldn't see his face but he could see the tips of his ears burn just as much as his chest burnt. He felt the same. Right now, Rin was also glad about deciding to come. He was happy everyone accepted and took him back in. But hearing Haru opening up and telling him that took it to a whole new level.

Rin would have liked to say all of that but the lump in his throat choked it back. So he just pulled himself up on his elbow and leaned over to kiss Haru's heated cheek. Haru got the hint, turned his head and allowed him to reach his lips. The kiss was one of those sweet, meaningful ones and Rin felt his whole body tingle.

But as sweet as it was, kissing Haru was never _harmless_. It always made his head go dizzy and his fingers itch to touch more, especially when he parted his lips, lured his tongue in and swirled it with his own like he did right now. Rin didn't even realize what he did when he gently sucked on Haru's lower lip, grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh and dipped his hand beneath the other's t-shirt. Not until Haru made that soft mewling noise and pressed back against his hips. Shit.

For a moment he faltered but Haru's head moved after him and closed the gap before he had even seriously considered breaking away. A warm hand wandered along his forearm and nudged his hand further below the shirt and Rin knew he was without a chance. He decided that a closed tent was safer than a bunk bed and maybe they couldn't go all the way here but a bit of messing around would be fine, right? Haru was always pretty quiet anyway.

And so he deepened the kiss, resumed his touches and slowly trailed down the other's toned chest, stomach and even further. Haru broke free of his lips once he reached his destination and pressed his palm against his crotch, rubbing with slow, nice pressure through the layers of cloth. The little whimper that caught in Haru's throat was just as delicious as the way he curled up around his hand.

"Be quiet, right?", he muttered right into Haru's ear, feeling the shiver that ran through the warm body in response and Haru gave a brief nod, hand still loosely holding on to Rin's arm. Of course Haru kept his promise but Rin quickly realized there probably was more need to worry about himself because _damn_, that guy was way too sexy. Those sweet, low pants that left his mouth were addictive, just like his pretty face with his eyes pinched shut and Rin found himself getting hard at least just as fast as Haru did beneath his touch because that idiot really had to grind his ass back into him _all fucking the time_.

Expertly Rin traced the other's length he could feel quite clearly through thin sweatpants by now, hearing Haru's breath hitch and earning an extra eager thrust back against his crotch. Touching through clothing suddenly didn't feel like enough anymore and fingers easily sneaked beneath both sweatpants and boxers to wrap around hard flesh. Haru's lips parted for a strangled whimper and Rin quickly soothed him with a brief kiss. "Shhh.", he breathed against the other's mouth, with some trouble through his own ragged breathing because even during the time Haru didn't move, he kept _pressing_ backwards. Or maybe it was Rin who pressed into him. Either way, it felt way too good. Haru's cock in his hand and Haru softly trembling with pleasure _always_ felt damn good, fuck it.

Swiftly Rin tugged the clothing further down, enough to get it out of the way before he resumed his stroking. His lips slowly trailed a path over Haru's ear, along his jawline and because Haru seemed too busy to budge and let himself be kissed properly, he moved on to his neck. Rin struggled against the urge of sucking and leaving a mark which obviously wasn't exactly a very clever thing to do if you tried to keep your relationship a secret and your lover spent the bigger parts of his days half naked. If it were up to Rin, he would have liked to mark the guy all over, leave love bites and hickeys on every spot he loved and considered his, not only within the area covered by his swimsuit. It was hard not to. And it was even harder when Haru let out one of his cute, whimpering moans and reached back to clutch his hand into his sweatpants.

Usually Rin enjoyed teasing Haru a little, holding back on purpose to get him to really want it but this was neither the place nor the time for it, so his hold around Haru's length tightened, his pace quickened while he wrapped up as much as possible in the warmth of his hand. His lips rested against Haru's neck in a loose kiss, just taking in the sweet feeling of a fast throbbing pulse and blowing hot puffs of air against the sensitive skin with each breath.

Haru's jerky motions against his crotch drove him to the edge of bearable arousal, not enough friction to get him off but sexy enough to drive him crazy. Especially now that Haru was so far gone that he surely didn't even realize how the hand still clasped around Rin's pants clumsily pulled him in to meet each of his little thrusts. Haru's breathing came out in shaky little gasps, sometimes stopping for a few strokes before hitching and returning to an unsteady rhythm and by the way Rin felt him stiffen, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer than that.

Purposefully Rin pressed his body up against Haru yet a little closer, just in time to catch the shiver that rippled through the boy's muscles when he came all over his hand. Rin saw the bliss on Haru's face, the way his jaw tensed as he pressed his lips shut to stifle noises and even though Rin was slightly bitter he didn't actually get to hear these noises, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

Rin let him savor the feelings, slowly moving his hand until Haru's body went back to soft relaxation, fingers uncurling from the cloth of Rin's pants to lazily stroke along his thigh. Not exactly something that proved to be very helpful in his own strained position.

Patient despite all of this, Rin just held Haru close until his breathing had evened out, though as soon as that had happened he attempted to withdraw his hand to get rid of his own not so little and not so comfortable problem. A soft grip on his wrist held him back. Completely unfazed Haru fixed his clothes and stretched his arm to tug a towel out of his bag, calmly and diligently wiping Rin's hand clean with it. Rin felt ready to burst any moment, both from need and frustration.

"Haru..", he whispered, almost _whined_ but Haru already moved again. The towel was tossed aside, he turned to face him and Rin was too surprised to fight back when he was nudged on his back. What he expected was a kiss and Haru's hand in his pants. What he got was a little peck on his lips and Haru disappearing beneath the blanket.

A pair of hands tugged his clothing out of the way and - oh fuck. Panic. This was certainly a reason to panic. Ever since the first time Haru had done this to him he had inevitably elicited noises from Rin he still wasn't exactly proud of. Noises that certainly weren't appropriate for this kind of situation.

"FuckingshitHarudon't-", was all Rin managed to choke out before a long, wet lick along the length of his shaft stilled him. Shit. This was bad. Very bad. His hands had snapped to Haru's shoulders, originally to hold him back but when hot perfect lips wrapped around the tip of his erection, all he could do was cling to the cloth of Haru's t-shirt. Something in the back of his mind couldn't believe Haru was seriously sucking him off in this fucking tent with their friends - _his little sister _- right next to them but the rest of his head was clouded with blind desire within the blink of an eye.

Rin idly wondered whether it also felt this incredible for Haru when he did it on him because Rin sure as hell felt like losing his mind when Haru unashamedly took him in further and started sucking, warm nimble fingers around the base of his cock supporting his obvious intent of driving him batshit crazy. Rin moaned, cursed and clasped one hand over his mouth.

The hot mouth suddenly disappeared and even though it was what the remains of Rin's reason screamed for, his body shivered with chagrin. He turned to look at Haru out of hooded, hazy eyes when his head appeared under the blanket again. "Be quiet.", Haru said softly, yet in perfect composure and Rin thought the choice of words wasn't a coincidence. The will to snap at him was there but all Rin could do was flush even deeper, unable to react before the sweater Haru had worn earlier was shoved into his face and Haru returned to his earlier task with full dedication.

It only took a few skilled flicks of a hot tongue, a couple of gentle touches and a little while of very devoted sucking until Rin was more than grateful for the clothing his own hand pressed into his face and that swallowed most of his moans and whimpers. Plus, the sweater smelled like Haru.

His free hand absently ran through Haru's silky hair and it wasn't the first time when Rin was forced back down after his hips had instinctively buckled up towards the source of all these wonderful emotions. It was a shame Rin couldn't see anything but it made his body all the more alert to every little touch. He realized the way Haru's thumbs traced his hip bones, the way warm breaths ghosted across his skin, just as much as the way he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock - and he sure as hell felt how he was carefully taken yet a little bit deeper than before into the wet heat of Haru's mouth. Just _picturing_ what the other looked like right now down there between his thighs… was too much.

Rin literally felt the breath being knocked out of him the moment he toppled over the edge, too fast to give Haru any kind of warning. The guy didn't even as much as flinch, just exchanged his mouth with his hand to let him ride out his orgasm with a few long strokes. Rin felt his head spin. His body suddenly felt incredibly drained but the warm happiness that surged through his veins was amazing.

His hand which had formerly been in Haru's hair had dropped limply to his side while the other still absently held the sweater to his face to catch his rattling breath. He felt Haru tug his clothes back in place and the next moment he splayed himself out on top of him. The clothing in his face was carefully lifted and Haru curiously peeked up at him. His expression looked way too outrageously adorable and innocent for someone who had just given him a staggering blowjob. Rin pressed the sweater down again, this time to stifle a laugh.

"I can't believe you did this here.", Rin muttered, still with an amused grin on his lips when he finally placed the piece of clothing aside for good and settled his hands on Haru's back instead. Haru just looked at him, head propped up on one hand flatly resting on Rin's chest and then smiled. _Way too fucking cute._ Rin stretched to press a kiss on the boy's forehead before he dropped back into his pillow, gently tangling a leg with Haru's.

They just stayed like this for a couple of minutes, Haru having settled his head down on Rin's chest completely while Rin traced imaginary lines on the other's back with the tips of his fingers. "Hey Haru.", he suddenly said. Haru lifted his head to look at him, looking a little sleepy compared to just a few moments ago. Rin badly tried to hold in a smile and brushed some stray hair out of Haru's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell them you invited me?", Rin asked freely. Haru looked surprised, then embarrassed and rested his head back on his chest. "Too bothersome.", he muttered after a few moments of silence. Rin rolled his eyes, amused rather than actually annoyed. It was all good now, so there was no reason to fuss about it anymore, he was just curious. After all, it had been Haru who had been all persuaded about the whole thing and then chickened out himself.

"It wasn't that I was worried they wouldn't like it.", Haru suddenly added as if he had read his thoughts. "I just knew they would have been too excited and bothered me with stupid questions. Embarrassing.", he muttered and hid away his face further into his shirt. Something incoherent followed. Rin blinked. "What?" Haru shifted uncomfortably and cast him one of his embarrassed glares before ducking his head again. "I said I wanted to have you there when they find out.", he repeated, still barely loud enough to understand. Rin felt like his heart exploded right there.

"I see.", was all he managed to put together in his muddled head after the silence started to get awkward. His quick heartbeat right beneath Haru's ear was probably more of an answer anyway.

* * *

_crimsonshark: Woah your review made me so happy, I can't even... ;A; I'm so glad you thought it was this good because writing scenes with lots of people involved is a pain in the ass and super hard omg. Also that everyone was IC to you ahhh ;u; Thank you so much!_

_Leiya: Fljfsklf danke wie immer ;u; Ich liebe deine langen Reviews hehe. Was Makoto angeht, ich will noch nicht zu viel verraten, aber da kommt noch was 8D_

_apenchantforhappiness: AHHH thank you, so much enthusiasm haha omg ;u; I'm totally with you concerning your love for pouty, jealous Haru!_

_kitten-dreamer: Thank you! I hope it turned out okay for you with how fast they eventually found out xD About your last review, I agree that the others probably couldn't have already seen what's really going on (at least with what I had written out until then) but I actually wouldn't say that Gou is dense when it comes to Rin. I mean imo she was always rather quick to pick up on things in the show, like when Rin observed Haru during their joint practice or when Haru stared at Rin's old training regime suspiciously long haha. So when she was watching them all interested in the story, I actually meant it more as interest in seeing them interact freely again :D Long reply is long omg._

_afradite: Thank you! There are more to come, don't worry! I must admit I'm kind of glad I'm slowly seeing the end of writing the thing though because I never meant to turn it into such a huge project pffhaha._

_Peque Saltamontes: I'm glad you enjoyed it! The bond between everyone is beautiful indeed ;u;_

_Silas: Thank you for loving it!_

_MonMon: Four times, are you serious?! -cries- Thank you so much, I'm very happy you like it that much ;A;_

_Vaelliance: LOL well, you weren't the only one who thought that for a moment :'D And yes it could be NagiRei you see there HMMM. But seriously, how do you even write canon-like group interaction without adding NagiRei hints lolol. Thank youuu once again -loves on you- Oh btw, about your question concerning the bonus chapters: keep those ideas in mind! I still need some time to organize the mess in my text file but once I have the whole story figured out, I'll want to hear them xD_

_vakiromi: Wow that's wonderful if I manage to cause a warm feeling for you ;A; Thank you and please keep enjoying! _

_Robotic-Yaoi-Fan: Hehhh well thank you for loving it ;u; Hope you enjoyed the update!_

_clover71: You even logged in for me -gasp- Gou is definitely a Rinharu shipper at heart, one can't blame her pfff :'D Also, your dream has been fulfilled, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and also thank you for checking out and liking my art ;u;_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note:** The last camping chapter arrived :D Nagisa continues being a little shit and new information about Gou surfaces. Also ATTENTION! I have a thing to offer to you guys in return for all of your wonderful reviews! As I have mostly reached the end of writing (not releasing, don't worry), I'm thinking about adding a few bonus chapters. And it's your turn to tell me what you want to see happen! Tell me about your ideas and wishes and hopefully I'll get to write a few of them (of course depending on whether they fit in for me)!_

* * *

Haru was still fast asleep when Rin blinked his eyes open the next morning. Camping sucked, Rin decided upon taking note of his aching bones as soon as he did as much as stir. His left arm was habitually numb beneath Haru's head and Rin idly wondered whether it was possible it would die off completely over the course of time - not that the risk would hold him back from letting Haru sleep on it either way.

Carefully he tugged it out, surprised Haru dozed through the disturbance completely unimpressed despite his usually rather light sleep. Rin watched his face for a little while before he sat up and decided he was in need of some fresh air before madness broke loose again as soon as Nagisa was back on his feet.

Intent on not disturbing Haru, Rin grabbed his jacket and slipped out of the tent, carefully pulling the zipper shut behind him. He inhaled the nicely fresh morning air deeply once he was on his feet, stretching and pulling a slight face at the popping sound of the joints in his left shoulder.

"Ah Rin, good morning.", a familiar voice ripped him out of his misleading illusion of getting to spend some quality time with nobody but himself. Rin turned his head to where Makoto was, obviously already preparing breakfast for everyone. Of course. "Morning.", he muttered. Nothing like some good old awkwardness first thing in the morning.

He considered making up an excuse to either get away or return to watch Haru sleep but somehow decided against it. Instead he slipped his jacket on and wandered over to where Makoto sat and flopped down in the grass next to him.

Makoto had that sort of aura that somehow didn't make awkward silence actually feel awkward - probably something especially Haru appreciated in him - so after a while of watching Makoto prepare sandwiches without any words said, Rin felt gradually more comfortable.

"You knew, right?", Rin suddenly heard himself ask. Makoto faltered briefly in his doing and cast him a surprised look. "About Haru and me. Why didn't you address it?", he added, a tad more subdued this time and eyes trained somewhere to the side. Still he didn't miss the smile that appeared on Makoto's features while he returned to his task. "I wouldn't exactly say I _knew_.", Makoto started, voice patient and even. "I mean I noticed Haru was acting differently lately. More outgoing and relaxed. He seemed happy.", he went on, still smiling and Rin found himself turn his eyes back to Makoto.

"I guessed something good must have happened and it probably involved you in some way. Especially after that tournament." Rin noticed he was avoiding the topic and Haru's depressed state. "But he was obviously trying to hide something, so I didn't bother him. Well, I didn't expect that _something_ was that he was seeing you all this time, I didn't think he'd be able to keep _that_ a secret." Makoto laughed, an airy honest laugh but Rin still felt the familiar uncomfortableness creep up. "Sorry, I made him do that.", he muttered even though probably Makoto was already fully aware of that.

"Don't be, it's perfectly fine.", Makoto chuckled and Rin looked up again, baffled. "I was surprised at first but I'm sure now it was for the best that you guys took the time for just the two of you. It's great you managed to work things out all by yourselves." Makoto cast him a gentle smile, before turning back to his hands and looking a bit abashed. "Don't get me wrong but the communication between you always seemed a bit… off? Turns out that changed a lot now, it's really nice to watch." Rin propped his chin in his hand and turned away, blushing. That guy. Was he some kind of closet psychiatrist?

"And about... You know, your feelings running deeper. I've never given it much thought but now that I think about it I guess I should have seen it coming. You two always had a special bond. Haru practically looks at you the same way he looks at water.", Makoto chuckled again and Rin felt his blush deepen. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment.", he grunted. "Ah, it definitely is. I think it's safe to say that water has always been the only truly exciting thing for Haru. Then again, you always had the tendency to break through his shell a lot easier than everyone else-"

"Okay, I get it already, please stop.", Rin muttered into the palm of his hand, face lit on fire. Becoming more comfortable with these things around Haru was one thing but having Makoto babble about their relationship like an excited mom was an entirely different one. Makoto laughed, that nice understanding laugh that made it impossible to actually get pissed at him.

They sat in silence for another little while and the next thing Rin knew was his heart almost stopping when something heavy suddenly leaned on his back out of the blue. He couldn't immediately tell what that _something_ was, just that it scared him out of his mind and made him jump harder than he would admit in retrospect. Jerking his head around, he was greeted by Haru's best deadpan expression that seemed to question him whether he had gone nuts.

"The hell, don't fucking creep up to me like that!", he hissed, face going red again because for whatever reason he felt slightly caught even though Haru could have impossibly overheard their conversation minutes ago. Haru blinked, then yawned and only now Rin really took note of his adorable bed hair. When Haru draped himself on his back this time, he didn't resist.

"Good morning, Haru.", Makoto greeted a bit behind time, chuckling briefly yet again. "Good morning.", Haru mumbled in return and Rin felt his head shift on his back. "Did you bring mackerel?", Haru asked, obviously observing the sandwiches and Rin rolled his eyes. Disturbingly enough Makoto agreed. "I made some with mackerel and pineapple for you.", he said and Haru hummed. Rin waited for a second to doublecheck they were in fact not joking before he made a gagging noise. "Are you kidding me? That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard in my life.", he groaned, batting Haru's hands away when they painfully pinched his sides. Makoto just laughed again.

It wasn't long after that when Nagisa got up, naturally ending sleeping time for the rest of their group with the noise he made, whining on about 'how unfair it was that they were already up and he didn't get to catch a glimpse at Haru-chan and Rin-chan sleeping together'. Rin felt a mild headache build up by then.

After a quick wash and changing clothes they had all gathered together for breakfast and Rin inwardly wondered just how many sandwiches had already disappeared down the chipper blonde's throat when exactly said blonde suddenly changed places and flopped down right next to him. There was something distinctly unsettling about having Nagisa's eyes trained on him with unhidden resolve while at the same time he innocently munched away on yet another slice of sandwich. Much as Rin tried to ignore him, he knew it was no use.

"Rin-chan, can I ask you something? It's been bothering me all night.", he mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. Rin turned to stare at him, face twisted in a slight grimace and he wasn't even sure whether he was more disturbed by the other's table manners or the question itself. "Nagisa-kun, please don't speak and eat at the same time. It's not beautiful at all.", Ryugazaki called over to them but sadly that wasn't enough to draw Nagisa's attention away for more than a whiny '_Don't pick on me all the time, Rei-chan!_'. Faster than he liked, he had big curious eyes staring at him again. "So?"

"Somehow I doubt I'll like the question.", Rin grunted, finally taking another bite of his own sandwich and obviously Nagisa took that as a yes. He leaned in, reflexively causing Rin to lean in Haru's direction and thus further away but Nagisa was undisturbed, shielding his mouth with one hand as if sharing a secret. "Haru-chan or Rin-chan, who's the girl? You already did that thing, right?", he asked in a low but completely unwavering voice. Rin froze. Nagisa munched on another bite like a hamster, face sweet and innocent. For a second Rin was torn between questioning his ears, spitting out his food or choking on it. He went for choking. Choking pretty badly.

He choked and coughed so hard that even Gou came hurrying over to him to rap her hand against his back all alarmed while yelling at Nagisa. "Are- you- an idiot?!", he retched out between coughs and even though Rin didn't even dare to look at the others, he was sure Nagisa was the only one completely unfazed among them. "So it's Rin-chan?", he asked as if he hadn't just willingly risked to either embarrass or choke him to death.

"LIKE HELL I'M THE GIRL, YOU DIPSHIT! What the fuck is wrong with you asking people about their-" Rin noticed the fatal slip-up a bit too late, in fact when he noticed Gou jerk away from him with a horrified squeak and Nagisa's dumb face was forgotten for the moment. "Oh God, Gou, I'm so sorry, you weren't meant to-" She squealed again when he touched her shoulder and Rin covered his face with his hands in defeated humiliation.

"Why are you so upset, Rin-chan?", Nagisa had the nerve to ask and Rin didn't even bother anymore to snap back or even lift his face out of his hands for that matter. "Nagisa. Stop it.", a surprisingly harsh voice sounded before the blonde had even drawn breath to continue. Weirdly enough it was not Makoto who intervened. Not Ryugazaki either. The voice belonged to Haru.

Rin looked up in surprise, just in time to see Nagisa shift and duck his head like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan.", he mumbled, cheeks puffed up to a pout. "It's fine. Apologize to Rin.", Haru said, decidedly more relaxed again and Rin stared in awe. "Sorry, Rin-chan.", Nagisa did as he had been told and Rin was baffled beyond reason. Had Haru just seriously stood up for him and defended him?

"Uhm. Never mind.", Rin muttered, attention lingering on Haru before looking away in embarrassment when their eyes met. He moved back in his earlier position and after a bit of an awkward silence the rest of the breakfast passed peacefully and relaxed.

Rin was pleased to find out plans were to prepare for heading back home after that, meaning he would get to spend the rest of the day at Haru's house. Alone with Haru. Jackpot. Not that he minded everyone's company. He just thought he needed some time go get used to them again before his nerves could pull off spending two entire days in a row with these guys who easily were as mentally straining as three Nitoris together. They were about done with gathering their luggage back together when Gou jumped up from where she was sitting in front of her bag.

"Good news, everyone!", she beamed, waving her phone in her hand. "Joint practice is arranged at Samezuka for tomorrow!" Makoto, Nagisa and Ryugazaki immediately broke into excited praise for their _capable manager_ and Rin cast a surprised glance to Haru, smiling when their gazes met and the boy's eyes carried that weird glimmer. Until he noticed something wrong about the whole thing. Something very wrong.

"How did you _arrange_ that?", he turned back to Gou and she blinked, jumped and hid the phone behind her back. Her nervous laughing only caused Rin's expression to darken even more and of course it had to be Nagisa who dropped the bomb.

"With Rin-chan's captain, right? Gou-chan went out on a date with him last weekend!", he chirped, as if he delivered some exorbitantly great news and if possible Rin's jaw would have probably dropped to the ground by then. "_WHAT_?!", he snapped and Gou sent Nagisa a death glare before nervously plucking on her skirt with a bright blush. Sadly just this was enough of a proof for Rin that this wasn't one of Nagisa's retarded jokes but in fact the devastating truth.

"How did he even get your number?!", was the first thing that came to Rin's mind. Because he vividly remembered all those times the idiot had bothered him about it and he sure as hell couldn't think of any point of time he had even been _close_ to giving in. "I… don't really know either, to be honest.", Gou stammered, scratching her cheek. Somehow Rin saw Haru turn his head away a bit too suspiciously fast to look natural. He gaped in horror. Seriously? _Seriously_?!

"Oi, Haru.", he said, voice deceivingly calm. Haru refused to look at him. And it practically answered the question before it had even materialized. "_You_ did that?! Why on earth?!" Only now Haru bothered to glance at him, face seemingly void of emotion if it weren't for the little twist in his brows. "I ran into him one night when I came to visit. It was about the first thing he asked me, so I gave it to him."_When I came to visit_. What a nice way to put it when in fact it was more like '_one of those times I illegally broke into your school to sleep in your bed'_. His eye twitched. There really wasn't much of a reason to ask why Haru had immediately given in rather than discussing his motives for walking through the corridors of the Samezuka dorms in the middle of the night. So he turned back to Gou.

"Where did you go?", he asked and she lowered her eyes, despite her still prominent blush. "My dates are none of your business, Oniichan.", she countered, folding her arms over her chest like a stubborn child. "They are, too! Do you know how old that guy is?!" Distantly Rin noticed how the others awkwardly returned to packing their bags while Gou's expression turned even more defiant. "Don't make him sound like a old man when it's only two years! He's a really nice guy and very responsible and if anyone should be fully aware of that it would be you!", she talked back, face turning yet a shade of deeper red. Rin needed a moment to fumble for words which his sister used to demonstratively turn her attention to her phone, obviously typing a reply.

Well, he couldn't straight out deny Mikoshiba was a responsible guy. But being a dutiful captain for his swim team didn't automatically make him good enough for his baby sister. Nowhere near.

"You're way too young to date _anybody_ in the first place.", he sputtered out. Gou glared at him over her phone's screen. "Like you are one to talk.", she huffed, face softening a little to look more embarrassed than annoyed. "_Obviously_ you and Haruka-senpai are _a few_ steps ahead of me. And you're just one year older.", she muttered and it was now Rin's face that slipped and adapted the color of a ripe tomato. "T-that's completely different!" She blew her cheeks up like a pufferfish. "Is not." He clicked his tongue. Stupid Gou.

The bickering came to an end when his bag was shoved at him by Haru. "It's fine if she likes him, isn't it?", he deadpanned, gaining an impromptu bright smile from Gou. Crawler. "I guess.", he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and flinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder with his free hand.

Rin decided he was still going to break the guy's neck if he ever dared to hurt her, captain or not. Though, for now all he really wanted was get back to Haru's house before any more unpleasant information happened to surface.

* * *

_Peque Saltamontes: Thank you! Ah I'm glad to hear that because I'm always disappointed when people skip the sexy time in stories, LOL. It's true that it takes a lot of effort though xD;_

_Nana Three Hundred: Thank you, I'm so glad you enjoyed it!_

_L. Monster: HEH Haru the closet pervert 8D I'm happy to hear you liked it and that you generally like my smut because I struggle with those scenes more often than not orz;;_

_PinkSugarDust: hehe 'action-packed' :'D Thank you!_

_IloveGiroro: Ah thanks for reading and liking my story ;u;_

_crimsonshark: fjsfl thank you so much! These scenes are tricky, I'm super relieved when they come out okay xD_

_vakiromi: I apologize for my immature chuckling about you saying you were 'blown away' by the last chapter, I'm sure Rin was just as _blown_ away :''D Either way, thank you so much!  
_

_Kinkylittlewolf: Hehe :D_

_kitten-dreamer: Thank you! Can't blame him for being unable to resist Haru ;u;_

_Kalana Fox: T-thank you so much ;v; Even a few mistakes irk the perfectionist within me but I'll be doing my best also from now on and I'm glad you still enjoyed it so much haha ;u;_

_veancie: Fjfsl I don't think I'm the right person to teach you writing smut because it's always a game of hit or miss orz;; And oh God I need to work on the end because as it is in my text file now, there's no BANG whatsoever T_T_

_Leiya: Ich würd sagen so richtig gibt keiner bei ihnen den Ton an, aber Haru macht sich defintiv weniger Gedanken, wenn es darum geht seinen Bedürfnissen Ausdruck zu verleihen pfff 8D; Aber ich mags auch, wenn er die Initiative ergreift fsjfk (wie man merkt lol) Zu dem I love you sag ich mal nichts, außer dass du ein sehr aufmerksamer Leser bist :D_

_MonMon: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it ;u;_

_clover71: I think Haru just can't help being bold and clingy because he's the type to go for it when he wants something, right 8D Also don't worry about logging in, it doesn't really make a difference for me haha_

_InkMeYouVillian: Thank you, that's great if you liked it :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note:** Uhm... -runs and hides-_

* * *

Having Haru all to himself again all alone in a big house was a blessing. Rin had believed dealing with Haru could be a hassle but compared to the combination of Nagisa and the rest of the Iwatobis, sweet, calm Haru with a couple of weird antics was like a gift sent from heaven. Rin wasn't surprised when Haru announced he would take a bath the moment he had closed the front door behind them. Water withdrawal, probably.

For a moment Rin considered joining him but decided against it and headed for the living room instead. Not like he would have admitted it aloud but Haru's house had turned into the place where he was closest to the feeling of 'being at home'. Haru didn't make the illusion very hard to be honest because the guy couldn't be bothered with common etiquette and left him with no other choice but to move around freely, even when it came to entering the house as if it were his own.

So Rin habitually grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and flopped down in front of the table to turn on the TV. There was probably some time to kill until Haru would eventually surface again.

The thing was this time he actually reappeared sooner than he would have expected. Rin was relatively sure he hadn't even watched the game show which currently aired for half an hour - without doubt that could have been considered a normal time spent in the bath for a normal person. Except Haru wasn't a normal person and Rin knew the idiot could very well sit in the bathtub until he turned into a goddamn prune. Surprised, Rin turned his eyes away from the TV to where Haru was standing in the doorway, dressed in only a pair of boxers, an unzipped hoodie jacket and a towel over his head. Rin took a moment to savor the rare sight before his gaze returned to Haru's face, crooking up an eyebrow. Because the guy was still just standing there.

He seemed to snap out of his rigor when their eyes met, only to mutter a monosyllabic 'Come' and stride out of the door again. Rin blinked, got up and poked his head into the corridor. Haru had already reached the stairs, obviously heading towards his room. Which meant… Oh. _Oh._

In just the blink of an eye Rin had turned off the TV and hurried upstairs, finding Haru already standing in the middle of his bedroom, toweling his hair before tossing the cloth over the backrest of his desk chair. Haru wasn't exactly the type who knew how to be subtle about things and maybe it wasn't stereotypically romantic but to tell the truth, Rin thought the guy's clumsy advances were throughout endearing. And so he couldn't hold in a smile when Haru approached, circled his arms around his middle and pressed their mouths together.

The smile quickly vanished in favor of being able to hold up with Haru's pace though because boy, he was _eager_ - unusually so. They normally started out sweet and slow but the way Haru's lips moved across his own was claiming, _needy_ from the very beginning and Rin wasn't entirely sure what exactly had gotten into him back in the bath but what he sure as hell knew was that he loved it.

Haru's tongue slipped into his mouth faster than Rin had even considered making the move and he didn't fully register the sudden pressure from Haru's body, just moved along until his back suddenly hit the wall right next to the door. And then Haru pressed against him, strong and close, and - _what the fucking hell _- Haru's hands were clutching his ass and crushing their hips together way tighter than Rin's unsuspecting mind could possibly handle.

His deep groan was mostly swallowed by Haru's welcoming mouth and the other took the chance to teasingly suck his tongue and making his knees even more wobbly and weak. Rin shoved his hands between them and up to Haru's chest on instinct - because what _the fuck_ was even happening here - but all he could manage was curling his fingers into the soft cloth of his jacket because that damn thigh rubbing against his crotch was muddling his decisions immensely. Haru's hands felt warm, way too warm, even through the fabric of his clothes and wow, a Haru grabbing his ass, rutting against him and kissing him senseless was an absolutely new Haru and Rin wasn't entirely sure whether he was supposed to enjoy it as much as he did. Sadly, he had neither the will nor the time to care.

The breaks Haru allowed them to catch their breath between kisses grew shorter with every time and Rin slowly got the feeling he was going to suffocate, though he wasn't entirely sure whether it was really just the lack of oxygen that caused it. His mind was dazed and his vision blurred by the time Haru finally broke away for good and Rin was too busy finding his breath back to even consider asking what the guy thought he was doing.

He watched Haru's gaze trail down between them, somewhere between stoic and partly unconcealed curiosity and one hand finally left his butt for the sake of running his palm across the bulge he had his eyes fixed on. Rin hissed and, for some reason, noticed his cheeks flame up. This whole situation was weird and confusing. And it turned him on beyond reason.

His breath hitched when Haru repeated the motion and with a low thud his head connected with the wall. Obviously Haru considered that as an invitation because the next moment soft lips ghosted along his jawline and afterwards down his neck. The shiver it caused vibrated all the way through Rin's body and all he managed was clumsily claw at Haru's jacket until he slipped out of one sleeve. It remained stupidly hanging on the other arm because Haru refused to take his hand away from is crotch which he still worked on with distinct care.

"Fucking- shit… _Haru_-", he gasped, followed by a lustful sigh he would have probably slapped himself for in a sober state. Was that idiot trying to make him come all over his clothes? Because really, he wasn't going to stand this for much longer- and that was just when all touches suddenly stopped. Rin groaned at the loss but brought up no resistance when hands tugged at his clothes, unzipped his tracksuit jacket and tossed it off. Rin almost stumbled over his own pants which Haru shoved down on the way over to the bed but managed to step out of them just fast enough before his back hit the mattress a second later.

Haru followed right after him and during the moment it took Haru to peel his second sleeve off, Rin decided that he had enough teasing. He grabbed Haru's shoulders, in an attempt to roll him over and get to work - he _tried_ but he didn't get farther than that. Because Haru didn't budge an inch and pinned his wrists into the sheets with an amount of force he would probably have been able to resist if it hadn't come so unsuspected.

"The _fuck_-", he gasped and Haru gave him a blank look - as blank as he could get with his eyes glazed over with lust and his lips slightly parted to breathe properly - before he used his inobservance to his advantages yet again and pushed his thighs apart with one knee, enough to seat himself between them. Determined hands moved from his wrists to his hips and dragged him across the mattress, just enough to initiate contact at their middles. Rin felt his breath catch in his throat.

"W-what do you think you're doing there?!", he snapped. Or tried to because it had sounded more threatening in his head than it actually did with his shaky, breathless voice and Rin cursed his body for the aroused shudder he was sure Haru could feel as well. "I'll top today.", Haru pointed out and if possible the humiliating firework of fuzziness in his lower regions only grew worse.

"What the fuck, you moron?!", Rin bit out, face flaring up and teeth gritting when hot palms ran along the outsides of his thighs. "Don't just go and decide that on your own!", he added in a hiss and turned his head away because he didn't want Haru to see the hypocrite arousal that surely showed in his face. Fuck, it probably showed in his entire body but Haru's methods weren't fair in any goddamn way.

Nimble fingers hooked beneath the waistband of his boxers and Rin's hand snapped down on instinct to hold him back, followed by the best glare he could muster in his situation. Haru held his gaze for a while before his hands relaxed. "It's okay if you don't want to.", he said and suddenly a rare but by now familiar warmness had seeped into his voice. "I'd just like to try.", he added.

Rin felt his chest burn. Shit. This whole thing had just gotten even more unfair by a thousand miles. Haru's eyes were soft and hopeful and so many beautiful shades of blue and oh God, what had he come to.

"F-fine…", his mouth sputtered before his mind processed it and he turned away again because the heat in his face just seemed to get worse. Haru spared him the trouble of expanding awkwardness - or the chance to change his mind, for that matter - and started moving again, completing his earlier task of tugging his underwear off his hips. Rin guessed he might have been naked in front of Haru for about a hundred times during the past months without minding it but for some stupid reason suddenly it was way more exposing than usual.

There _was_ a reason why they had never switched positions until this very day after all. It wasn't only the fact that Haru had never showed any hints of desires of this kind, it was also that Rin felt a bit… uncomfortable with the idea. Being on bottom meant letting go, handing yourself over to someone else and giving up on your pride for a while. All of this being things Rin wasn't particularly good at. Spreading your legs for another man had something distinctively humiliating about it to Rin's eyes and he was still amazed at how easy Haru made it look.

Their first time together, it had simply seemed natural with Rin taking over the dominant part. Rin demanded, Haru gave in. It was sort of their thing. Haru had melted into his lead and become so totally vulnerable without hesitation and somehow that hadn't changed until today. And despite it all… suddenly it was hard to muster even the will to object.

Haru's hands which had returned to caressing his bare thighs after pushing his tank up felt good, too good. Curious lips trailed wet kisses along his chest, stopping at a nipple to tease it with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a soft gasp and Rin noticed the tension in his body return to the the good kind. It was just Haru. Rin trusted the guy, he really did. He had opened up to him in other ways before, told him about the years in Australia, sincerely apologized, cried in front of him - also things he usually couldn't get himself to do. So this would be fine too, right?

Rin shifted slightly in the sheets, thighs falling open more easily this time when hands gently nudged them further apart while Haru wandered further down along his torso. The warm fingers ghosting over the insides of his thighs felt crazy good, so good that Rin tried to conceal how worked up he actually was because that was a soft spot even he hadn't known he even had. Sadly, concealing wasn't one of his strong points either. So of course Haru noticed and the shivering moan left his throat faster than he was able to bring his hand up to his mouth when Haru covered the sensitive skin with firm caresses with the entire flat of his palms.

Haru's lips had left a path of damp kisses right down to the left side of his hip bone by now and Rin bit down on the knuckles of his hand because he was getting a clue of what came next. A hot, wet mouth around the tip of his throbbing cock proved him right and even his hand wasn't much of a help to stifle the heartfelt moan that rippled out of his mouth. Oh God, what was the idiot doing.

"Haru- Wait, shit.. I'm gonna-", he chocked out between gasps and he would have cursed his inability to form coherent sentences if he had only been able to and either way, he was sure Haru understood him perfectly. Still he acted stupid and just hummed, fucking _hummed_ while he took him in deeper and made funny lights explode behind Rin's eyelids. The mouth disappeared, replaced by a lazily stroking hand and Rin couldn't believe he let him fight back his orgasm so hard while he just leisurely leaned over to withdraw the lube from beneath his pillow.

"Just go ahead, Rin.", he heard Haru say while something in the far, far back of his mind registered how he opened the cap with his free hand. The slight breathlessness in Haru's voice was the only indication that he wasn't the only one here being ridiculously turned on. "You can come twice.", Haru added matter-of-factly, running his thumb over the head of his erection. And that really broke the dams beyond help.

Rin's back reared up from the sheets while he spilled himself all over Haru's hand, no restraint over his whimpers left except of the hand over his mouth. Though Haru didn't grant him even that because he tugged it away a few moments later, at least to catch his lips with his own. It was more of a lingering connection than an actual kiss but nice either way.

The relaxing afterglow slowly settled in when Haru's hand had stopped moving and disappeared. And Haru knew how to use the moment to his advantages yet again. Rin wasn't even sure when the movement had happened but suddenly the same hand was between his legs, fingers slick not only from his own cum but additional lube and Rin wasn't capable of more than a little twitch when they ventured into untouched territory.

All of his nerves still tingled, breathing labored and with his body hypersensitive as it was, the finger that started to carefully prod inside didn't feel all that bad. Just a little weird. Haru's left hand traced invisible patterns on his thigh and Rin pinched his eyes shut because it was all so strange and shit, still so goddamn arousing. The thought of Haru fucking him in just a couple of minutes sent a big enough wave of fuzzy feelings through his veins that his otherwise relaxed body tensed up on instinct for a moment.

Haru paused, kissed his knee and briefly nuzzled his cheek against it. A brief glance was enough for Rin to be able to tell how worked up Haru was himself, despite the collected concentration on his face. Rin distractedly ran his fingers through his own hair to brush it back and tried to get comfortable again when the finger slowly pushed in deeper. It worked agreeably well and a little while later a second finger had joined the first and even though it stung a little, Haru knew how to let that fade into oblivion.

The first time the guy had slightly hooked his fingers and brushed a good spot, Rin's breath had hitched dangerously and by now his fingers were clawing Haru's sheets because he did _it all the time_ and Rin couldn't believe he was actually getting hard again by nothing more than _this_. Haru's free hand was unmoving, had reached below his knee and pushed his leg up a little for better access and Rin loosely covered his mouth again, just to be safe. He tried to fix his gaze on something in Haru's room, _anything_, as long as it wasn't the boy sitting between his legs and yet it didn't help because his body betrayed him, flushing, trembling and clearly giving away just how much he craved for what he would have denied vigorously not long ago.

A stifled moan fought its way out of his throat when Haru brushed another particularly good bundle of nerves and then suddenly the fingers disappeared. A new rush of excitement rushed over him and Rin used the brief wait to steady himself - or at least try for that matter - eyes closed, while he listened to the rustling of sheets which probably was Haru taking his boxers off and afterwards the sound of the lube's cap popping open yet again.

The next moment Haru was close again, hands below his knees to tug him even closer and Rin tried his very best not to tense up when Haru reached between them and he could feel the head of his length gently being rubbed against his entrance before finally being inched inside. It hurt, but less than he would have expected. The sweaty palm which wrapped around his own cock and made him fully hard with a few long strokes did the rest.

Haru didn't shower him with questions about his well-being but he seemed to read the signs well enough, stopped and gave him a break whenever he thought it was necessary and really, Rin had nowhere near the amount of that guy's patience. He just wanted to get to it already and burn the last remains of refusal out of his mind because the constricting emotions were a damn pain.

"Haru-", he forced out but it was just that before he gritted his teeth because he was shocked himself how desperate and needy his own voice sounded. Pathetic. "Look at me.", he heard Haru's voice in response and Rin frowned, neither the back of his hand over his mouth nor his head turned sidewards budging from their position. Like hell. "Rin.", Haru pressed on and Rin groaned, in frustration and excitement alike because shit, Haru saying his name with _that_ voice, breathless and thick with lust, did _things_ to him and Haru wasn't playing fair in the slightest today. And so he granted the bastard his will, even allowed him to grab his wrist and tug his hand away.

Eye-contact wasn't so bad. In fact it made Rin burn from inside out because those gorgeous, gorgeous orbs, an even deeper hue of blue than usual chained his gaze and Rin found he couldn't even look away when Haru's hips moved. He squirmed a little when Haru pushed back in for the first time and it felt weird and good at the same time and somehow made his breath catch in his throat. After four, five repeats the _good_ outweighed the _weird_ and and by the eighth thrust Rin's mind was too far gone to be able to count.

Letting go wasn't so much a rational decision of his head anymore as it was something his body simply did. His arms had sneaked around Haru's neck on their own accord to draw him closer and the skin of Haru's shoulder quickly felt damp beneath the hot gasps and moans he breathed against it. It was almost too easy to adapt to the situation, as new as it was, just purely receiving instead of trying to keep his shit together and paying attention to pushing all the right buttons to make Haru feel good. Somehow it didn't seem so incomprehensible anymore why the guy had never voiced any complaints.

Rin felt something deep within his gut twist in the most wonderful ways with each time Haru buried himself within him, sometimes almost gentle, sometimes hard, rhythm unsteady and never the same for longer than a couple of thrusts as if he was still experimenting and it drove him downright crazy. Maybe it was just that he was still oversensitive from his first orgasm or maybe Haru was just incredible or maybe he just _didn't give a damn shit_ why it felt so alarmingly amazing. Haru hadn't even fucking touched his cock since he had first started moving and Rin already found himself inching closer to coming undone.

Rin didn't notice the other's name and incoherent curses slipping his mouth repeatedly while his fingers dug into Haru's shoulder blades and it also didn't register in his head how he literally shivered when Haru's hips snapped against him at a harder pace yet again. His body language and a helpless bite into Haru's shoulder seemed to suffice to help Haru settle on exactly that rhythm - _finally_ - and Rin had never even considered that Haru slamming into him like this could be something he desperately needed and that it could be so ridiculously fucking _hot_.

"_Fuck_-", he hissed, unthinkingly and in English and in every other situation Rin might have been able to tell that Haru was also way too close to the edge. Like by the way his fingers clenched his thighs hard enough to leave marks or by the sound of those soft choked whimpers or by the way the flush spread almost right down to his chest. The thing was just right now Rin couldn't tell anything. Except of that the clumsy, hurried hand around his length was too much to handle.

Emotions burst and overflowed within a heartbeat and the sudden heat that covered his insides at the same time was unfamiliar but utterly intimate and oddly enjoyable. The last lazy thrusts before Haru stilled were the sweetest torture for his overly stimulated nerves and for a while neither of them moved. Well, Rin didn't because Haru still held him in place and he absolutely didn't have the strength to shift on his own accord and besides, he couldn't have been bothered either way.

Rin swallowed, struggling to breathe through his nose again instead of his mouth and his legs just lifelessly toppled on the mattress when Haru's grip finally loosened and the guy afterwards collapsed in an awkward position, half on top of him, half in the sheets. Neither of them minded.

It took another few minutes of recovering and Rin's fingers gently running through dark hair until Haru set into motion again and grabbed some tissues from the shelf of his bed. Rin decided he had taken a liking in the lazy position for today and just silently watched while Haru wiped them both clean. Well, truth be told, it was Haru who usually got stuck with the job even when roles were turned.

"Hey Haru", he started, inwardly yearning for the water bottle downstairs on the table because his throat felt somewhat hoarse. Haru gave him a curious look. "Just where the fuck did that come from?", he asked the nagging question which was about the only thing that still occupied his thoughts now that they had cleared up again. Not like he still wanted to complain but really, he couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened.

The question seemed to catch Haru off-guard, judging from the surprise that washed over his face before his brows knitted in that cute way that was just unmistakably Haru. He tossed used the tissue balls in the direction of the trash bin, missing but obviously not caring enough to stand up and fix it.

"Nagisa.", Haru muttered and Rin continued to stare quizzically. "Nagisa?", he echoed and Haru seemed to put an effort in looking possibly indifferent while he shifted to lie down in the sheets next to him, just close enough to touch. "I thought about it and decided you should also be the girl sometime.", Haru deadpanned. Rin was at a loss. Until it dawned on him - that awkward conversation during breakfast. And when Haru's words sunk in and the realization hit him that Haru had turned into this little sex maniac because he had disliked the idea of being the 'girl', he just couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"That?! _That_ was your reason?!", he rasped out and the precious blush that spread on Haru's cheeks just made him laugh all the more. "God, you're so weird.", he giggled but tugged Haru over at the back of his neck and kissed the annoyed frown away before it had a chance to fully expand.

* * *

_L. Monster: Oh God that's absolutely adorable but you're right, even I don't know how to fit that in LOL Are there even cabins like that in Japan? Thank you ;u;_

_crimsonshark: I love how sharp my readers are and understand the little hints I throw in 8D So you can consider your request filled now I guess haha_

_veancie: The embarrassment wears off quickly after a few times and one day you'll even find yourself drawing lovemaking Rins and Harus all weekend. Ok maybe that's just me lmao. There's still like 2 chapters until the Haru POV one and I should hurry up until then because it's still not finished -sweat- Your suggestion ughugh my romantic heart melts by the imagination of proposing but I think it's still a little too early now? ;A;_

_Kinkylittlewolf: Glad you enjoyed it :D_

_Leiya: Das freut mich wirklich, dass dir die Makoto Auftritte gefallen, weil ehrlich gesagt hab ich da ganz schön gekämpft 8D; Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihn gar nicht mag, aber den ganzen Hype kann ich persönlich nicht so richtig verstehen -sweat- Aber ich muss auch gestehen die Story hat uns ein wenig näher gebracht hahaha. 'die stecken sich ja auch nicht bei ihm und Rei rein' OH GAWD that wording tho -roflll- Sorry lolol Vielen Dank für das tolle Review wie immer fjsflsj_

_Ilove Giroro: Some more SeiGou hints are __guaranteed :D Thank you!_

_MonMon: Thank you so much ;u; First thing is probably confiscating Mikoshiba's phone 8D; Ok not really but poor Rin bby will probably have a hard time keeping calm when he sees him again lol_

_Peque Saltamontes: lolol yes some teasing is definitely acceptable in return to being part of the gang again. I don't know what's wrong with me but as soon as I start writing conversations within the whole group, it always twirls into Rin being abashed lmao_

_FallenAngel1129: Welcome back :D My Nagisa can't be stopped, I feel sorry for Rin haha. I'm glad you enjoyed the caming trip and thanks for the prompt! Shopping sounds cute, I'll think about it :D_

_vakiromi: Oh no homework neglecting is bad! Though I'm not one to talk because I did that all the time -couuugh- Please do your homework but take the time to enjoy my story :D -slapped-_

_Cleffa: Ahh that really means a lot! Thank you so much for taking the time for reviewing! _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note:** Phew, it took a bit longer this time. Actually I'm still hesistant to post because this is my last back-up chapter and it's the first time I'm publishing something without having lots of material up my sleeve ahhh. I haven't written anything in more than a week now and it totally pisses me off that I'm slacking off so close to the end ;v; The reason might be that I still haven't decided on where I'm going from here on and how to piece the remaining fragments in my document together -cries- But enough of my whining, please enjoy :'D_

* * *

"Remind me again why you're not back at the pool.", Rin huffed, hands in his pockets while he stared down the street, waiting for a bunch of familiar figures to turn up. He had set off for the school gates to pick up the Iwatobis for their joint practice and for whatever reason, Nitori had tagged along. He had actually long stopped questioning why, _for some reason_, wherever he was within this damn school Nitori was always right next to him. Just right now it bothered him because he could practically smell one of these asshats they were going to spend the next hours with was going to tease him about his persistent human shadow that followed his every move. And when he said 'one of these asshats' he had one particular blonde asshat in mind.

"Because I'm worried!", Nitori shot back immediately, the tone in his voice serious and churned up at the same time. "Hah?", Rin frowned and shot a uncomprehending glance at the smaller boy. "Well, you look in pain whenever you sit down since you got back yesterday! Maybe you pulled a muscle from sleeping on the ground while camping? You should probably see the doctor, senpai!", Nitori blabbed on. Pleading and dead-serious and so _painfully_ innocent it made both the humiliation and the burning heat on Rin's face ten times worse. This kid. _This fucking kid_.

"I'll be fine.", he bit out, more strained than what he had tried to make it sound like and staring down the road opposite from Nitori had just gotten a lot more interesting. Nitori could be worse than Nagisa, the difference was just that the guy was actually completely oblivious and didn't just act like it. And Rin couldn't tell what was worse. Maybe Haru was the worst of them all because it was that bastard's fault that spending the school day on his chair which he had never perceived as this hard until this day had been a huge pain in the ass. No pun intended.

"What if it gets worse and you end up not being able to swim? Really, I think you should-" "I absolutely _don't_ need a freaking doctor.", Rin groaned and clasped his hand over his face. It wasn't like he could tell Nitori that a doctor probably couldn't provide a helpful standard treatment for patients who had it up the ass a bit too roughly from their suddenly overly horny boyfriend and he had honestly never been so glad before to hear Nagisa's noisy chatter from the distance.

"Rin-chan!", the boy cheerfully yelled down the street and thank God, it was enough to shut Nitori up. Rin's eyes searched for Haru on instinct and somehow the whole conversation he had just endured appeared even more mortifying when the group reached them and his gaze lingered on the idiot with his unfazed - yet still beautiful - deadpan face. Rin couldn't help thinking they probably inwardly mourned the same thing at this moment. No greeting kiss today.

"Ah that's your roommate, right, Rin-chan?", Nagisa beamed after they had exchanged their hellos. Before Rin got the chance to reply and introduce them properly, Nitori flinched next to him. "S-sorry, how rude! Nitori Aiichiro, it's a pleasure to meet Matsuoka-senpai's friends and sister properly!", he blurted out and bowed politely. Rin gave him a funny look but used the time they took to exchange names - as if Nitori wouldn't long know them by heart already - to lock eyes with Haru again.

"Ready to get your ass kicked in front of audience today?", Rin asked leisurely with a sharp grin when he lead the group towards the natatorium and Haru fell in step next to him. "You wish.", Haru replied calmly, not even turning his head to look at him but Rin was absolutely positive they were equally excited about the whole new joint practice opportunity. Swimming with and against Haru with just the two of them was nice and something he wanted to pursue also in the future but doing the same with their teams around also promised to be fun. Not least because there were people around to actually time their races - it was still tough to tell the winner when they always were neck and neck and way too into it to actually pay attention in the first place. The downside was that pinning Haru to the pool wall and smooching him with their breathing still labored and pulses racing was a big no today.

Rin's mood took an unsuspected blow once they arrived at the pool and Mikoshiba spotted them. "Gou-kun!", he beamed like a child on Christmas Eve and in any other situation Rin might have enjoyed watching his captain make a complete fool out of himself. Once it involved wooing his little sister, not so much anymore. Gou had bustled over to meet him halfway, complaining about using 'Gou' and 'kun' together and Rin felt the urge to punch something - or someone for that matter - threaten to overflow the longer he watched them talk. If you could even call that talking anymore with those entranced idiot voices they used. If he ever were to act like that with Haru, he would have preferred if someone fired the redeeming shot, thank you very much.

A tug at his sleeve disturbed his fruitless tries of killing Mikoshiba with the daggers he glared at him and which seemed to uselessly bounce off at their disgusting cocoon of pink clouds and sparkles. His head turned to meet Haru's half amused face. "Let's go change.", he pointed out and with a bit of delay Rin noticed the others were already waiting for them a few feet ahead with Nitori in the lead. Rin scoffed and followed.

Once arrived in the locker rooms, Rin realized what an idiot he was for indulging in the hope of catching a glimpse at Haru's ass while changing. How ridiculous of him to even consider for a second Haru would have arrived for swim practice with anything else but his swim suit beneath his school uniform. Granted, Rin already wore his as well but other than Haru he didn't have to worry about soaking his clothes on the way back because he currently lived here. Well, the way Rin knew him he had probably brought a spare one.

Still a bit bummed Rin grabbed his cap and goggles from his locker and stuffed his tracksuit in the empty space before he at least swiped a brief little peck from Haru who already waited on the bench all ready and set. The brief look of surprise that washed over Haru's features made him smile but the guy seemed to realize soon enough that the others were too busy to notice, still changing with their backs turned to them under the background noise of Nagisa pestering a flustered Nitori about how it was to room with Rin-chan.

They arrived back at the pool to the sight of Mikoshiba without his jacket on and Gou excitedly feeling up the buff biceps of one of his arms. It was only thanks to Haru's fast reflexes and the vice grip on his wrist that he didn't bolt over and drown the asshole in the pool right away.

* * *

_Somehow_ Rin still found himself having an agreeable amount of fun after a while - it probably had something to do with the fact that Mikoshiba had been forced to stop being ridiculous and take up on his captain duties as soon as practice had started. Truth be told, Rin had been slightly worried about his swimming performance today because of his… _state_ but it turned out it was easily forgotten after a few laps.

Forgotten to the extent where he flopped down on the bench at the side a bit too carelessly after getting out of the pool. The sting was so unexpected that he jerked back up immediately as if he had tried to sit down on a hot stove top and - surprise, surprise - it gained him a couple of puzzled looks from Haru, Gou and Nagisa who currently weren't busy swimming. Rin hissed and lowered himself on the bench, slower but still fast enough to look possibly nonchalant.

"What was that?", Haru still asked in his usual bland tone. "What was what?", he asked back and Haru gave him an annoyed stare. "Matsuoka-senpai!", Nitori yelped just when Rin had regarded the topic as dropped. He cringed inside. Please- "It's as I told you! Please go see the doctor!" Yes, right. Wasn't that great.

"And I told you I don't _need_-" "What's wrong with him?", Gou barged into the conversation, her sister senses obviously tingling and Nitori was more than willing to oblige. "I think he's hurt, you can see it when he sits down but he won't admit it.", Nitori babbled and the occasional stinging down there was nothing to the pain Rin felt right at this moment because he couldn't believe the kid didn't realize how _wrong_ this whole thing was. "That looks like him.", Gou sighed and turned to him. "Where does it hurt?" Rin wanted to groan in chagrin but the choked noise from right next to him held him back. When he looked over, Haru had his head lowered towards the ground, arms wrapped around his middle. He was shaking - shaking with strangled laughter. That jerk really had the nerve to laugh at him.

Rin felt his face light up, so bright that he wouldn't have been surprised if his head was emitting steam and he was so torn between punching the guy, guarding the last bit of the facade and being completely awe-struck - because seeing Haru laugh was still such a rarity - that he ended up not doing or saying anything at all. He just idly wondered why it was that when Haru laughed this hard, he was always laughing about his distress.

Rin wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not when Mikoshiba's voice bellowed from the end of the pool, calling them over for the next laps and effectively breaking the respective baffled and awkward silence. Either way he jumped back up immediately but while Nagisa found his enthusiasm back and bounced a few steps ahead of them, Haru wasn't about to leave his side.

"Don't worry, it doesn't happen anymore after a few times.", he said, both his face and his voice back to their even aloofness but Rin wasn't deceived enough to not pick up on the still prominent amusement. "Oh just shut up.", he grunted while their bare feet slowly padded along the wet tiles. "I'll be more gentle next time.", Haru added sweetly and Rin couldn't _believe_ this - the bastard was actually teasing him in the smuggest way possible.

"What makes you even think there will be a next time, asshole.", he bit out, the level of annoyance gradually rising while Haru shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You loved it.", he actually had the guts to point out dryly. "Don't get sassy on me, Nanase.", Rin hissed, as dangerously as he could manage in this fucked up situation but Haru didn't even as much as twitch. "I don't. You know it's true."

The guy was seriously trying his very best to tick him off. Rin hated to do him the favor but it wasn't like he could help it and well fuck, maybe it was in fact the fucking truth but that didn't mean the little bastard was allowed to be so full of himself. Without warning he stopped in his tracks and yanked Haru back at his arm, close enough for Rin to be able to press his lips against the other's ear. "You know what, Haru", he started, voice barely above a whisper and just with that perfect amount of huskiness and lewdness. "Tomorrow I'll fuck you into the mattress _so good_ and _so many times_ that even you won't be able to walk to school with a straight face on Wednesday.", he added, the wanton grin clearly showing in his voice. Haru stiffened. Rin kept grinning. The unutterably scandalized look on Haru's face when he leaned back was priceless and easily the best thing he had ever seen in his life.

Or maybe not quite the best after all. Rin's hand slipped and a loud splash sounded when Haru plunged in the pool sideways and less graceful than Rin would have thought it was even possible for that guy. It was a whole new sight he had never seen before and it was so hilarious that even Mikoshiba's barked '_Oi kids, there's a playground right down the road!_' went completely ignored and couldn't faze his thrill of smug complacency and ringing laughter. Damn right. There were only so many times you could mess with one Rin Matsuoka and get away with it. Even if you were the most adorable idiot on the entire planet.

Rin still laughed when Haru resurfaced and didn't look any less flustered and disturbed than before his involuntary dive.

* * *

Haru didn't talk to him for an hour straight after that. It probably didn't help that Rin started laughing again whenever he looked at him and watched him sulk but really, he couldn't be blamed because the sight was absolutely ridiculous and adorable. Haru's mood only brightened up again once they finally got to have their race and he won by a hair's breadth. Rin couldn't bring himself to care today. If anything, it probably meant they were even.

Rin still basked in the realization that Haru had probably shown a year's worth of open emotion in one single afternoon when everyone had gathered outside after practice. The sun was already setting and lighthearted chatter filled the air while they enjoyed some cool drinks and let the day end together. Gou and Nitori were the last ones to join them.

"Mikoshiba-kun agreed to have another joint practice next Monday. We can probably make this a weekly thing, too.", Gou announced with a bright smile before sitting down on the free spot next to Rin who was only partially enthusiastic and even less when Nagisa barged in with fierce excitement. "Leave it to the Matsuoka siblings to persuade people with sex appeal!"

Gou blushed visibly but decided to ignore him, which was probably for the best. "I hope you all realize how convenient this is for us because we'll have a pool to use during winter. Once it warms up next year, we'll start inviting Samezuka over for practice.", she went on. Makoto and Rei agreed with the idea and Rin was somewhat amused about the persuading manager performance while he tossed the second Pocari Sweat can he had bought earlier towards Nitori who caught it with a sputtered thanks. When he looked at Haru he expected to find him far gone with his eyes carrying that funky glimmer due to the outlook on being able to swim all winter but instead his gaze had intently followed the can. Rin crooked an eyebrow at him but averted his eyes for the sake of Nagisa demanding his attention.

"Hey, Rin-chan, I've been wondering something.", he chirped and it caused a nasty sense of déjà vu. "Do me a favor and keep it to yourself.", Rin cringed and sent the blonde a glare that sadly didn't manage to deter him as per usual. "Rin-chan and Ai-chan have been sharing a room for like half a year now, right? You also spend a lot of time together?" Nitori jumped and blushed so badly that he almost dropped his can while the overly friendly nickname only drew a grimace out of Rin. "So what?", he asked flatly, even if still wary because even if it didn't seem like it, he still didn't trust the brat for not embarrassing him again. "Well! Why are you still calling each other by your last names all formally?"

Rin gave the boy an unconcealed _what the fuck_-look but at least for once, someone else took over the role of being downright flustered by Nagisa's antics. "T-that's... ! It doesn't matter to me at all, I'm sure it would make Matsuoka-senpai uncomfortable- Really, it's fine as it is!", Nitori jumped in immediately, gesturing wildly with his hands and Rin gave him a calculating stare. Like hell _it doesn't matter to me at all_. To tell the truth, Rin had just never bothered to think about it. After all, it was only recently that their relationship had changed to something Rin would freely label as friendship. By then he had already been so used to hearing 'Matsuoka-senpai' approximately one hundred times a day that he didn't even question it anymore.

"I wouldn't really mind.", he interrupted Nitori's continuing nonsensical sputtering and the kid flinched and stared at him as if he had just offered him to get married. "E-eh? Really?", he squeaked, eyes wide. Rin shrugged and opened his mouth to agree, except that this time he was the one being interrupted. "I want to call you by your first name too. Call me Haru from now on.", Haru exclaimed, hastily and deeply determined while he leaned over a little to get a better look at Nitori. What the fucking hell. The poor kid blushed an even deeper shade of red, fully unable to even form coherent words by now but Rin was too busy staring at his overly invested boyfriend.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You hardly even know each other.", he snarled, eyebrows knitted because something just felt totally _off_ about Nitori being allowed to use Haru's first name, a nickname even. "Well enough.", Haru retorted cooly, something distinctively similar to a pout on his features. "Well enough? Are you shitting me? It took forever until I got to use your first name!" And this fact was almost just as disturbing as Nitori and Haru getting too friendly with each other. "Because you were annoying.", Haru answered flatly, turning his face away.

Rin was so outraged by that brazen bastards nerve that he almost missed Nagisa's muttered '_Rin-chan is jealous?_'. Makoto's half stressed, half pitiful reply was more prominent though - _I think they both are_ - and Rin actually faltered, eyes still set on Haru. "That's it?", he asked but it showed that instead of being pissed off, he somehow was a little charmed. Actually quite charmed if the warm sensation in his chest was anything to go by. The annoyed twist of Haru's face answered the question and Rin grinned triumphantly.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about for you, so just take that nonsense back now.", he said and if he were to reconsider, the smugness might have been a bit too striking in his voice because the stubbornness returned to Haru's face immediately. "You can't tell me what to do.", the guy sulked and turned to a still overly flustered Nitori. "Please accept my offer, Aiichiro. Just ignore him.", he deadpanned. Rin cringed inside and he would have probably felt sorry for the completely helpless kid if he hadn't been so focused on Haru's idiotic behavior. "As if he'd listen to you, asshat. Right, _Ai_?", Rin made sure to put special emphasis on the nickname that clearly beat Haru's choice and once again he ignored Nitori who looked ready to faint any moment in favor of Haru's disgruntled face.

"Oniichan!", Gou's whine brought him back to reality - at least partly because their current staring contest absolutely couldn't be interrupted. "You're embarrassing. Both of you. Everyone, we're heading home!", she announced and jumped up from her seat. Makoto and Rei seemed more than willing to oblige, Nagisa not so much because the little prick seemed to have the time of his life watching their showdown and didn't hesitate to voice his discontent for leaving.

Once they had said their good-byes and everyone was already a little distance ahead, Haru was the only one who still stood next to him, watching their friends' retreating backs when he should in fact be walking next to them. Rin was about to ask what he was waiting for but Haru beat him to it. Quickly he stepped in front of him and tilted his head to lock his lips in a sweet kiss. It would have been a lie to say the sudden affection didn't catch Rin off-guard but his hand still found its way to the small of Haru's back on its own accord while he returned the shy pressure as long as it lasted.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had started and Rin could only do as much as watch when Haru bolted just after that. His mind was still vaguely dazed but the choked noise next to him helped it clear up faster than he liked - shit, Nitori was still right there. And without a doubt Haru had been perfectly aware the kid was provided with the as of yet clearest sight of them kissing.

Rin clicked his tongue and refused to have a look at the mix of embarrassment and enrapture on Nitori's face when he already knew it was there.

* * *

_crimsonshark: Everything has been said already but let me send you another virtual hug ;u;_

_AsDarknessSpreads: Glad you enjoyed it hehe_

_ L. Monster: Ugh I got the most beautiful reviews ever for this chapter and yours was definitely one of them ;A; I felt my heart swell with love, thank you so much fsfjsl _

_Leiya: Hehe danke :D Ich denke Haru hat einen eindeutigen Vorteil, weil er ja weiß wie es sich anfühlt pff. Aber ja, auch so hab ich das Gefühl er wäre eher der Typ, der genau beobachtet statt zu fragen. Und nah, Makoto OOC und als Arsch zu schreiben, nur weil ich ihn nicht anhimmle fänd ich total albern. Ich geb also mein Bestes ;D_

_icekitsune13darkfire: LOL I KNOW! Was it you who asked at da back then? I also remembered this while writing haha. I can definitely see bottom Rin now that I know them better ;u;  
_

_vakiromi: Ahh good girl for finishing your homework first haha :D And thank you! I'm glad I have Nagisa to act out my cravings to fluster poor Rin pff._

_Pleasure Delayer: Keke I'm glad Haru managed to surprise you as well! And I'm also happy to hear Haru's feelings came across well enough so far ;v; Thanks for the sweet review!  
_

_IloveGiroro: Hope you enjoyed this one too! Only hints for SeiGou and a bit of Reigisa because these are what I mildly ship next to Rinharu ;u;_

_Maiden Warrior: Ffsjflsfs thank you so much ;A; And I agree, some switching here and there is definitely good for them heh.  
_

_clover71: Thank youuu! And wow you're really sharp that you already picked up on what I was planning back at the camping scene xD I also prefer Rin as the dominant part but ugh Haru topping is too hot to let it go and I guess Rin agrees now hehe_

_Guest 3: Ahhh thank you so much for loving it, it really means a lot ;A;_

_veancie: Thanks as usual hun ;u; As for your question, I think it's rather obvious that I prefer Rin topping. But I definitely think they would both be able to enjoy top and bottom, so yep, switching is best and gives their relationship good balance. _

_MonMon: Thank you so much for reading and enjoying once again ugh ;u;_


End file.
